Candy Candy: Cambiando el destino
by lola1024
Summary: Una historia distinta en la que ustedes son los encargados de decidir qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Escondido en la región montañosa del sur del Lago Michigan se encuentra un viejo orfelinato llamado El Hogar de Pony. Los niños que viven allí no tienen papá ni mamá, solamente dos bondadosas mujeres se encargan de cuidarlos y protegerlos. Sus nombres son señorita Pony y hermana María.

- No seas malo Tom – Le dice la hermana María al niño de dos años que golpea la ventana con su cuchara. Lo alza en brazos y lo coloca en su silla – Siéntate bien y toma tu sopa – Pero el niño continua mirando por la ventana con inquietud – Primero come – Le acerca el plato de sopa, el cual el niño golpea y arroja al piso - ¡Tom! Exclama la hermana María. Pero en ese momento se oye un sonido leve.

- Shhhh – Los calla la señorita Pony – Hermana María, escuche…

Todos hacen silencio para poder oír mejor.

- Parecería un bebé llorando – Dice la hermana María – Con que era eso lo que tratabas de decirnos, Tom.

La hermana María sale del hogar con desesperación seguida por la señorita Pony.

- ¡Con cuidado hermana María! – Intenta correr tras ella, pero resbala al pisar el suelo congelado gracias a las nevadas que había traído el invierno.

- ¡Venga, señorita Pony! – La llama la hermana María mientras se agacha sobre una canasta donde se encuentra un pequeño bebé.

- ¿Cómo pueden abandonar a un bebé en la nieve? – Se lamenta la señorita Pony al llegar al lugar – Toma a la pequeña en sus brazos y comienza a acunarla en sus brazos.

- Aquí hay una carta – Dice la hermana María mientras revisa la canasta. Abre el sobre y comienza a leer – No puedo seguir ocupándome de ella, espero que ustedes lo hagan por mí, su nombre es Annie.

- Annie – Repite la señorita Pony mirando con dulzura a la criatura.

La bebé sonríe y deja de llorar.

- ¡Que dulce! - En ese momento se oye el llanto de otro bebé - ¡Oh! - Exclama la hermana María mientras comienza a buscar - ¡Hay otro bebé, señorita Pony!

Corre unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un árbol donde a su pie se encuentra otra canasta un bebé rubio llorando.

- ¡Que criatura tan fuerte! – Dice mientras se agacha para ver al bebé.

- ¿Hay alguna nota? – Pregunta la señorita Pony cuando se acerca con Annie en sus brazos.

La hermana María comienza a rebuscar en la canasta, pero no hay nota.

- Solo esta muñeca – Levanta el juguete en el cual puede leerse un nombre – Candy – La niña deja de llorar y gesticula una sonrisa - ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Candy? – La niña comienza a reír y la hermana María la toma en sus brazos – Pues será Candy.

- Necesita un apellido – Comenta la señorita Pony.

- Estaba en la nieve, la llamaremos Candy White – Candy ríe de felicidad y jala el velo de la hermana María - ¡Oh!

La señorita Pony comienza a reír, sabiendo que esa pequeña rubia de grandes ojos verdes se convertiría en alguien especial.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno… acá vengo con una nueva historia, pero esta es diferente a todas las demás._

_Paso a explicar: El comienzo de la historia es exactamente igual a la serie original, pero a partir de ahora las cosas cambian, y son ustedes quienes van a decidir lo que va a pasar. Después de cada capítulo voy a abrir un poll en el cual van a apareces diferentes opciones de lo que puede llegar a suceder en el capítulo siguiente. Votar es fácil, solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil y buscar el poll que corresponde a esta historia. _

_Espero que les guste esta idea!_

_Besosssssssss_


	2. Chapter 1

_Gracias a todas las que votaron en el capítulo anterior. La opción más votada fue "Los duques de Grandchester" así que acá dejo el capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Richard Grandchester era un hombre de mediana edad, apuesto y de aspecto dominante y frío para cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez. Pero lo que pocas personas sabían, era que bajo ese caparazón se escondía una persona sensible y bondadosa que había cometido errores de los cuales nunca podría perdonarse.

Después de dos años, Richard estaba nuevamente en Estados Unidos por motivos de negocios. Desde la muerte de su padre, él se había convertido en el duque de Grandchester, y con el título había heredado también una gran cantidad de responsabilidades.

Un pueblo cerca de Chicago era el destino en esta ocasión, muy lejos del lugar donde había estado la última vez con la única mujer que había amado en la vida, y a quien tanto daño le había hecho. Había pasado años intentando olvidarla, pero todo había sido en vano. No podía quitarla de su mente ni un segundo. Cada vez que hacía el amor a su esposa, recordaba aquellos momentos en los que compartía la cama con aquella joven actriz de New York con quien había procreado un hijo, Terrence. El pequeño ahora tenía siete años y ya se podían notar en él ciertos aspectos de rebeldía. Terry era tan parecido a su madre que a veces le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, tal azules como los de ella.

A Richard le molestaba cada vez que su hijo le preguntaba por su madre. En el momento en que tuvo que separarlos para volver a Inglaterra y cumplir con sus obligaciones, Richard creyó que Terry con el tiempo la olvidaría, solo tenía cinco años y aprendería a querer a su nueva esposa como a su madre. Pero la relación de Terry con Miranda nunca había llegado a buen término, y podía decirse que sentían un odio mutuo el uno hacia el otro. Terry odiaba a su madrasta porque le había sido impuesta para suplantar el lugar de madre, y Miranda odiaba a Terry porque representaba lo que ella no había podido darle a Richard en los años que habían estado casados, un heredero legítimo.

Con el tiempo Terry también había llegado a alimentar un cierto rencor hacia su padre. Richard solía pasar poco tiempo con él y cuando estaban juntos francamente no soportaba ver en él el rostro de la mujer que había amado y a la cual había tenido que olvidar. Muchas veces había sido rudo con el niño, incluso había llegado a levantarle la mano, y se sentía culpable por eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Su fracaso por procrear un hijo legítimo junto con su esposa también había fracasado, y sentía frustración por ello. Aún no contaba con un heredero a quien dejar su fortuna y el título, lo cual podría en riesgo todo por lo que sus antepasados una vez habían luchado.

- Hemos llegado – Anunció la voz del cochero mientras ingresaba con el vehículo a una impresionante mansión rodeada de bellas rosas.

**ooo**

La señora Elroy estaba tomando el té con su sobrina y su nieta cuando el mayordomo entro en la sala.

- Madame, hay un hombre que desea hablar con usted. Dice que tiene una cita.

- ¿Una cita? – Preguntó la anciana extrañada – No recuerdo haber arreglado una cita para el día de hoy ¿Cómo dice que se apellida ese hombre?

- Grandchester.

- ¡El duque de Grandchester! – Exclamó Elroy dejando la delicada tasita de té sobre la mesa – Hágalo pasar inmediatamente.

- Si, madame.

El mayordomo se retiró en busca del invitado y Elroy se puso de pie y alisó su vestido con las manos.

- Tía abuela – Dijo la pequeña pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de su madre - ¿Quién es el duque de Grandchester?

- Es un hombre muy importante, Eliza – Le contestó la anciana – Viene de Londres, y tiene previsto hacer negocios muy importantes con la familia.

- Y tiene un título nobiliario – Agregó su madre con repentino interés.

- ¿Título nobiliario? – Preguntó la niña sin comprender.

- Eso significa que pertenece a la realeza – Explicó la mujer - ¿Recuerdas todos aquellos cuentos de príncipes princesas que te contaba cuando no podías dormir? – Eliza asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, el señor Grandchester pertenece a ese mundo de lujos y riquezas que aparece en los cuentos.

La niña gesticuló una enorme sonrisa. Su madre siempre le decía que había sido educada para ser una princesa, y ella había llegado a creerlo de tal modo que estaba segura de ello. Estaba emocionada por conocer a alguien como los personajes de los cuentos.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y un hombre alto y de porte elegante entró por ella. Tenía el cabello blanco y bigotes, y definitivamente no podía negarse que se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó a las damas.

- Duque de Grandchester – Dijo Elroy mientras hacia una reverencia – Es un honor para los Andrey tenerlo en nuestra casa - Richard solo asintió con la cabeza – Pero creí que nuestra cita era dentro de dos días.

- Lamento haber llegado sin avisar – Se disculpó hombre – Pero tuve que adelantar el viaje por motivos personales… espero que no sea ninguna molestia.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Por favor, tome asiento – Le enseño un sofá individual que se encontraba en una de las esquinas – Ella es mi sobrina, Sarah – Señaló a la elegante mujer.

- Mucho gusto.

- Es un placer, duque.

- Y mi nieta, Eliza.

Con grandes dote actorales, Eliza se puso de pie y realizó la reverencia que su madre le había enseñado para esas ocasiones.

- Es un placer tener a un duque en nuestra casa – Le dijo la pequeña – Espero que disfrute su estadía aquí.

El duque sonrió ante la educación tan refinada de la niña.

- Estoy seguro de ello, pequeña.

Sarah miró a su hija complacida. Nadie podría decir que no había educado bien a sus hijos.

- ¿Desea tomar algo, duque? – Le ofreció Elroy.

- Estoy bien – Contestó él – En verdad estoy algo apurado, así que me gustaría hablar de negocios.

- Claro que sí.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Elroy y Richard estuvieron hablando sobre temas que lo habían traído a los Estados Unidos. Los Andrey eran unos de los principales criadores de caballos de América, y quizás del mundo y los Grandchester siempre habían estado dentro del circuito de carreras ecuestres. Podía llegar a ganarse mucho dinero si se poseía al caballo adecuado, y por eso, Richard recorría el mundo en busca de los mejores ejemplares.

- Pero vayamos a los establos para que pueda verlos personalmente – Le dijo Elroy después de explicar en detalle las maravillosas características de sus caballos.

- Claro.

Richard se puso de pie y siguió a la señora Elroy a través de la casa hasta llegar a las cuadras donde se encontraban los caballos. Definitivamente los Andrey sabían lo que hacían. Cada pesebre estaba increíblemente limpio para tratarse de un establo, y los caballos estaban impecables.

Camino por delante de los pesebres observando con detenimiento cada caballo, todos ellos del más fino pedigrí, y al finalizar su paseo ya había enlistado mentalmente a los que deseaba comprar: un Pinto macho color blanco con manchas marrones, un Trakehner negro, una pareja de Palominos rubios, un bello ejemplar de Oldenburgo color marrón, una yegua Fox Trotter también marrón, un Appaloosa que había llamado su atención, y tres árabes. Pero cuando estaba cerrando el trato con la señora Elroy, una potranca llamó su atención. Era una bella ejemplar de Akhal-Teké color crema y su fino pelaje brillaba a la luz del sol con reflejos metálicos espectaculares.

- Una belleza ¿Verdad? – Comentó Elroy al ver el interés que Richard demostraba en la potranca – Mi sobrino la trajo de uno de sus viajes por el continente asiático, no es un animal ordinario.

- Ya lo veo.

- Pero no está a la venta.

Claro que eso estaría por verse, pues no había imposibles para Richard Grandchester. Y cómo él lo había supuesto, diez minutos después, seguido por una considerable oferta, la potranca formaba parte de la lista de caballo que se embarcarían hacia Inglaterra.

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señora Elroy – Dijo Richard satisfecho por su compra mientras se despedía.

- El placer ha sido mío – Contestó ella – Espero que podamos reunirnos en otro momento.

- Claro, será un honor recibirla a usted y su familia en el castillo de los Grandchester cuando se encuentren en Londres.

- De hecho, duque, estimo que ese encuentro está muy cercano, pues el año entrante tengo pensado enviar a mis sobrinos mayores al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, y es probable que pase una temporada allí.

- Eso sería fantástico. Mi hijo Terrence también asiste a ese colegio, y será un placer tener una relación con los Andrey.

Elroy sonrió complacida. Era un honor para cualquier familia tener una relación con la realeza y ella la tenía. Richard también había mencionado tener un hijo, eso era algo que debería almacenar en su cabeza, pues tal vez sería una buena idea emparejar a su única nieta con el hijo de un duque, pero para ello tenía que asegurarse de mantener su relación de amistad con los Grandchester.

Una vez terminado su negocio, Richard volvió a subirse al vehículo que lo había llevado hasta allí para volver a su hotel.

**ooo**

Como todos los inviernos, los niños del hogar de Pony pasaban horas y horas jugando en la nieve. Candy se había convertido en una hermosa niña de cinco años, sus rizos dorados habían crecido y tenía su nariz respingada rodeada de pecas. Era una pequeña adorable, y aunque sus miles de travesuras no dejaban de enfurecer a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, ellas no podían estar mucho tiempo enfadadas con esa niña tan especial. Candy adoraba treparse a los árboles y explorar cada rincón de los alrededores del hogar, lo cual le había causado muchos problemas. Varias veces se había perdido en el bosque, o se había caído de los arboles causando lesiones leves.

Pero no todo era felicidad en la vida de Candy. Día tras día, veía como sus amigos del hogar eran adoptados. Tom había sido el primero a quien había visto irse, un granjero adinerado lo había adoptado, y ahora tenía una visa feliz con su nueva familia. Después de él les tocó el turno a otros niños, pero sin duda, la partida que más le había dolido era la de Annie. Dos meses atrás, una pareja de millonarios había llegado al hogar y su mejor amiga había sido la escogida. Candy se había enfadado con ella por haber decidido marcharse con los señores Britter, pero después supo comprender que Annie merecía una oportunidad de tener una mamá y un papá, aunque no podía evitar sentirse sola.

- ¡Candy! ¡Atrápalo! – La rubia volteó cuando vio a uno de los niños arrojarle un balón, el cual esquivó hábilmente haciendo que rodara hacia la carretera.

- ¡Yo voy por el! – Gritó Candy mientras corría a buscar el balón.

Cruzó la calle sin mirar a los lados sin darse cuenta del auto que venía hacia ella.

**ooo**

Richard leía el periódico mientras su chofer conducía hacia el hotel, pero de pronto, el vehículo se detiene abruptamente haciendo que el duque golpeara su cabeza con el asiento de adelante. No se había hecho daño, pero a juzgar por los gritos del chofer, alguien no había corrido con demasiada suerte.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó el hombre - ¡La he matado!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Richard con temor por las palabras que su chofer había dicho.

- ¡La niña! ¡No la vi!

- Oh, diablos – Murmuró Richard mientras se bajaba del vehículo para ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

Fue hacia delante y pudo ver una pequeña de cabellos rubios que yacía tendida en la calle. Inmediatamente revisó sus signos vitales y descubrió con alivio que aún respiraba.

- Esta viva – Le dijo al chofer para tranquilizarlo, pues el pobre hombre estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa.

Media docena de niños se acercaron a donde él estaba para ver que le había pasado a la pequeña. Todos ellos tenían los ojos llorosos y los rostros llenos de preocupación. Sabía que estaba viva, pero no quería moverla mucho por miedo a que tuviera alguna fractura.

- ¿Están aquí sus padres? – Le preguntó a uno de los niños.

- Candy no tiene padres, señor – Le contestó él – Esto – Señaló hacia el edificio – Es un orfanato.

Richard sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su chofer no solo había atropellado a una niña, sino que también era una huérfana en un completo estado de indefensión.

Con sumo cuidado, alzó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la subió al auto.

- Dile a los encargados del lugar que la llevaré a la clínica que se encuentra a un quilómetro – Le dijo al niño antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Peters, da la vuelta – Le indicó al chofer – La llevaremos a una clínica. La niña necesita atención médica.

- Sí, señor.

El chofer, en un mejor estado, hiso lo que Richard le indicó y comenzó a conducir. Habían pasado por esa clínica de camino, así que no les resultaría difícil volver a encontrarla.

**ooo**

Al despertarse, Candy sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, y al tocárselo descubrió que estaba cubierto con una venda. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor. No reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, y no comprendía porque sentía tanto dolor en su cuerpo. Intentó incorporarse pero una mano se lo impidió.

- No te muevas.

Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con un hombre al cual estaba segura no había visto nunca antes en su vida.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó con dificultad.

- Mi nombre es Richard Grandchester.

- Que forma tan extraña de hablar – Notó la pequeña, y Richard rió.

- Eso es porque soy un caballero inglés – Le contestó – Mi casa está del otro lado del océano, en Inglaterra.

- Eso es muy lejos.

- Sí, lo es.

Entonces otra puntada en su lado izquierdo la hizo doblarse del dolor.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Bien… - Richard se pasó una mano por el cabello – Has tenido un accidente, y mi chofer te golpeó con el auto sin querer, pero el doctor dice que no tienes nada malo. Los dolores que sientes son por el golpe.

- ¿Voy a poder seguir trepándome a los arboles? – Le preguntó la niña con preocupación.

- Claro que sí.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y por ella entró la señorita Pony con el rostro invadido por el temor.

- ¡Oh, Candy! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Se acercó hasta la cama donde estaba la niña y comenzó a revisarla con la mirada para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

- Lo lamento mucho – Se disculpó Richard – Mi chofer no tuvo la intención de atropellarla, simplemente se cruzó delante del vehículo y no fue posible frenar a tiempo.

- Lo importante es que ella está bien – Contestó la señorita Pony con alivio – Candy siempre está metiéndose en problemas.

- Se cómo es eso… tengo un hijo igual – Los ojos de Richard se humedecieron al recordar a su pequeño.

- ¿Su hijo también vive en Inglaterra? – Preguntó Candy.

- Si, Terry es tan solo dos años mayor que tú.

- ¿Y le gusta treparse a los árboles también?

- Eso creo… - Contestó Richard dubitativo.

La verdad era que no conocía mucho acerca de su hijo. Terry no solía hablar mucho con él, de hecho, prácticamente no hablaba con nadie. No tenía amigos con quien pasar tiempo, y a veces se preguntaba si las cosas serían diferentes si tuviera un hermano con quien jugar.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente. Su esposa aún no había tenido éxito en procrear un hijo, pero… ¿Y si adoptaban un niño… o una niña?

Miró hacia la cama donde estaba Candy, riéndose mientras hablaba con la señora que la había cuidado de pequeña. A pesar de ser una niña huérfana, parecía vivir feliz con lo poco que tenía. Tal vez eso fuera lo que le faltaba a Terry… alguien con el espíritu de Candy.

- Señorita Pony, ¿Podemos hablar a solas un segundo?

- Claro – La mujer se separó de Candy y se dirigió junto con Richard a fuera de la habitación – Usted dirá.

- Tal vez suene extraño, y probablemente ustedes no estén acostumbrados a tratar esta clase de temas de este modo pero… me gustaría saber que probabilidades tengo yo de adoptar un niño de su hogar.

- ¿Se refiere a Candy? – Richard asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, pues… normalmente los trámites de adopción suelen tardar tiempo, y siempre se investiga previamente a la familia interesada en adoptar un niño pero… ¿Podría preguntarle porque está interesado en adoptar a Candy?

- Como ya lo dije anteriormente – Explicó Richard – Tengo un hijo. Terry es un niño solitario y con mi esposa no hemos sido capaces de darle un hermano. No conozco a Candy con profundidad, pero por lo poco que he podido ver sé que se trata de una niña vivaz y alegre, y creo que podría ser una buena compañía para mi hijo. Además, le aseguro que a nuestro lado nada va a faltarle.

- Pero tendría que mudarse a Inglaterra.

- Sé que será difícil para ustedes desprenderse de ella, pero le aseguro que siempre que siempre que viaje a los Estados Unido la traeré con migo y vendremos a visitarlos ¿Qué dice?

**ooo**

A la mañana siguiente Candy fue dada de alta y volvió al hogar para estar junto con sus amigos. Su brazo ya no le dolía tanto, pero el doctor le dijo que no era conveniente que se trepara a los árboles, al menos por un par de semanas.

- Candy ¿Podrías venir un momento? – La llamó la hermana María desde la oficina de la señorita Pony.

- Sí.

Candy entró en la oficina con el rostro bajo. Estaba segura que la retarían por lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

- Toma asiento, Candy – Le dijo la señorita Pony, señalándole una silla. Al lado estaba sentado el hombre que había visto el día anterior, y se preguntó si él también estaba allí para regañarla – Candy – Continuo la mujer – El señor Grandchester está aquí presente porque está interesado en adoptarte.

- ¿Adoptarme? – Preguntó la rubia sin comprender.

- Sé que puede ser algo rápido, y que no conoces a este señor, pero hemos estado hablando mucho y estoy segura que es capaz de darte la vida que mereces – Tanto los ojos de la señorita Pony como los de la hermana María estaban húmedos por las lágrimas. Candy era una niña muy especial, y les desgarraba el corazón saber que se iría del hogar, pero no podían permitir que desperdiciara la oportunidad de tener una verdadera familia – Escucha Candy, nadie va a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Esto solo depende de ti.

- Si digo que sí tendré que mudarme a Inglaterra ¿Verdad? – Preguntó ella con tristeza.

- Sí, cariño.

- Pero eso no significa que no volverás a ver a estas mujeres nunca más – Explicó Richard – Si decides formar parte de mi familia te prometo que siempre que pueda te traeré a América de visita.

Candy no sabía si confiar en lo que Richard le estaba diciendo, pues con Annie había pasado lo mismo. Sus padres dijeron que podía visitar el hogar de Pony cuando quisiera, pero nunca lo había hecho, y tan solo vivían a un par de kilómetros de allí, pero algo en la mirada de aquel hombre le dijo que era honesto, o tal vez eso era lo que quería creer.

- ¿Qué dices, Candy? – Le preguntó Richard - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

A Candy le costó un par de minutos decidirse. No era una decisión fácil de tomar, y mucho menos para una niña de cinco años. Como muchos niños del hogar, ella también deseaba tener una familia, y Richard estaba dispuesto a dársela. Tal vez había llegado el momento de arriesgarse.

- Sí – Contestó Candy al final - Iré con usted.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno como tengo entendido que los que no tienen una cuenta en fanfiction no pueden votar en los polls también pueden dejar un review con la letra de la opción que más les guste._

En el próximo capítulo Candy se embarca con Richard hacia Inglaterra y en barco se encuentra con una persona especial ¿De quién se trata esa persona?

a) Anthony Brower

b) Un joven aventurero llamado Albert

c) Un caprichoso niño hijo de una importante familia de Inglaterra

d) Susana Marlowe

e) Patricia O'Brien


	3. Chapter 2

La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue: Albert.

(Muchas de ustedes votaron por la letra c pensando que se trataba de Terry, pero en realidad no era él, sino un personaje nuevo.)

Espero que les guste este capítulo =)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- William ¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como un niño y tomarás en serio tus responsabilidades? – Le volvía a cuestionar Elroy una y otra vez a su sobrino.

- En primer lugar, tía, me gustaría que me llamaras Albert – En realidad ese era su segundo nombre, pero William sonaba tan formal… - Y en segundo lugar ¡Solo tengo diecisiete años! No quiero estar encerrado en una oficina haciéndome cargo de los negocios familiares.

- Nadie te está pidiendo que hagas eso, William – Continuó Elroy haciendo caso omiso al pedido de su sobrino – Solo quiero que te inscribas en la universidad y te prepares para algún día tomar las riendas de la familia.

- Pero tía… a usted parece quedarle mejor ese papel que a mí.

- Yo no viviré para siempre – Dijo Elroy con cansancio – Ya soy una mujer mayor, y por eso quiero que esté listo para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse.

- Tía – Albert tomó a Elroy de las manos y la miró con cariño – Usted es un mujer fuerte, y vivirá por muchos años más. Además, si algo malo llegara a sucederle, yo no estaría solo. George siempre ha sabido llevar los negocios con total profesionalismo y conoce la empresa más que nadie.

George Johnson era el hombre de confianza de la familia Andrey. Había trabajado junto al padre de Albert durante años hasta que este murió junto con su esposa durante un asalto tiempo atrás y, como buen amigo de la familia que era, había prometido estar siempre al lado del hijo de su mejor amigo para ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

- ¿Entonces no piensas cambiaras de opinión?

- El tren parte dentro de dos horas. Mañana tengo que estar en el puerto de New York para embarcar a las 3 p.m.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

- Es lo que deseo tía – Elroy no se atrevió a decir nada más, pues sabía que era inútil intentar persuadir a su rebelde sobrino – Me despediré de los chicos y luego me iré.

- Adiós William.

- Adiós tía.

Albert salió de la oficina sabiendo que, una vez más, había logrado su cometido. Constantemente su tía le insistía para que de una vez por todas tomara el mando de la familia Andrey, pero eso no era lo que Albert deseaba. Desde pequeño siempre había sido un niño curioso que pasaba más tiempo en el boque jugando con los animales que dentro de la lujosa mansión en la cual vivía. Albert amaba la naturaleza, y siempre había soñado con conocer el mundo, sabiendo que su hermana mayor, Rosemary, podría algún día suplantar su lugar de futuro patriarca en la familia. Definitivamente, Albert no quería convertir en un hombre de negocios, no, él estaba para otra cosa. Le gustaba viajar, y conocer nuevas culturas, otras formas de vivir. Pero lamentablemente, Rosemary ya no podría ocupar ese lugar en la familia. Dos años atrás, y poco tiempo después de que sus padres murieran, su hermana también había caído como consecuencia de una enfermedad cardiaca de la cual no pudo salir adelante. Aunque eso tampoco fue impedimento para que Albert continuara con sus planes. Había amado a su hermana con el alma, y en su lecho de muerte ella le había hecho prometer que siempre seguiría el camino que lo haría feliz, y desde ese momento, Albert comenzó su gran aventura. Después de despedirse de su pequeño sobrino, Anthony, abordó un barco que lo llevaría al otro lado del océano, a África, y con tan solo quince años, Albert había vivido aventuras que ningún hombre había soñado jamás. Como aquella vez en que había quedado atrapado dentro de una comunidad de caníbales. Habría sido una divertida anécdota para contar de no ser que había estado a punto de ser devorado por aquellas personas. Fue un momento difícil, sin duda, pero ahora tenía más experiencia y sabía cómo manejarse en lugares desconocidos.

Al volver de África, Albert decidió que no podía continuar viviendo en Lakewood. No era que le disgustara ese lugar. Allí había nacido y vivido grandes momentos, pero él quería algo más. Tal vez algún día volvería a su pueblo natal para quedarse, pero por el momento solo quería viajar.

Albert caminó por los jardines de rosas que su hermana había cultivado con gran pasión. Ahora era su sobrino, con ayuda del jardinero, quien se encargaba de cuidar de ellas. Eran el recuerdo más preciado que el pequeño Anthony tenía de su madre, y solía pasar largas horas del día en compañía de ellas.

Pobre Anthony, pensaba Albert. Tan solo tenía siete años, y había tenido que pasar por momentos muy duros. Haber tenido que ver como día a día su madre se consumía por culpa de su enfermedad no había sido para nada agradable para un niño de cinco años, y Albert estaba seguro que eso lo había marcado por el resto de su vida. Su padre tampoco ayudaba mucho. El capitán Brower también había sufrido mucho la muerte de su esposa, y ahora pasaba menos tiempo que antes en su hogar con su hijo, por lo que a Anthony no le quedaba más que la compañía de su anciana tía abuela. Afortunadamente, Stear y Archie, sus primos, habían sido enviados a la mansión de Lakewood por decisión de sus padres, y los tres se habían convertido en amigos inseparables.

A lo lejos, Albert pudo distinguir las figuras de sus tres sobrinos jugando con una pelota de trapo. Escuchaba las risas de ellos, y se alegraba de verlos tan felices.

A pesar de ser hermanos, Stear y Archie era muy diferentes entre sí. Stear tenía ocho años, uno más que Archie, y desde muy pequeño había descubierto su vocación por la ciencia y tecnología. Tenía una especia de laboratorio donde hacia toda clase de experimentos, aunque no podía decirse que todos ellos tuvieran éxito. Archie, en cambio, estaba más preocupado por su apariencia y modales que en los desastrosos aparatos que su hermano construía. Los dos eran unos niños muy apuestos. Stear de ojos marrones y cabello negro, siempre tan intelectual con sus gafas, y Archie, con un sedoso cabello castaño, y ojos color miel cubiertos por grandes pestañas, intentando todo el tiempo de combinar los colores de su ropa para tener una buena apariencia.

Pero para Albert, no existía niño más maravilloso que el hijo de su querida Rosemary. Anthony era todo lo que le quedaba de ella, y sin duda podía ver el rostro de su hermana en él. Su cabello rubio, el mentón pronunciado, las delicadas manos, y su bella sonrisa. Solo sus ojos eran diferentes, mientras que los de Rosemary eran verdes y llenos de vida, Anthony había heredado los ojos celestes de su padre, un poco tristes y melancólicos a veces. Deseaba poder hacer algo para que su sobrino por fin encontrara la felicidad, pero dependía de él, solo Anthony podría hacerlo.

La tía abuela había anunciado semanas atrás que enviaría a los niños a un internado en Inglaterra. Tal vez no fuera tan malo para ellos, los tres podrían estar juntos y harían nuevos amigos en la escuela. Sus otros sobrinos, Neil y Eliza, también irían allí. Desafortunadamente, no podía decir que sintiera el mismo aprecio por ellos dos. No había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos en el tiempo que los conocía, pero a primera vista, podía notarse en ambos que nuca llegarían a ser buenas personas. Por supuesto que los niños no tenían la culpa se der así. Sus madre, Sarah, había sido quien los había criado para que siempre se sintieran superiores al resto de la gente, logrando que tanto Neil y Eliza creyeran que el mundo debía inclinarse a sus pies. Era una lástima que siendo tan pequeños hayan tenido tan mala influencia, pero tal vez aún había esperanza para ellos.

Albert camino en dirección hacia donde sus sobrinos se encontraban, y cuando ellos notaron su presencia, interrumpieron su juego y corrieron felices hacia él.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Albert al recibirlos en sus brazos - ¿Cómo están?

Una oleada de comentarios llegaron al mismo tiempo por parte de los niños.

- ¿Nos has traído algo?

- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

- ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

- ¿Quieres ver mi último invento?

- ¿Te gusta mi camisa nueva?

- Niños, niños – Intento calmarlos Albert entre risas – Solo he venido a despedirme.

- ¿Te marchas otra vez? – Preguntó Anthony con tristeza.

- Sí.

- ¿A dónde vas ahora, tío? – Le preguntó Stear.

- A Europa.

- ¿Europa? – Exclamó Archie excitado – También quiero ir a Europa. La tía abuela dijo que nos enviaría dentro de un par de meses para estudiar en una escuela en Londres. No veo la hora de estar allí.

- Claro que sí – Contestó Albert no muy convencido. Ahora Archie estaría feliz por visitar Europa, pero una vez allí se daría cuenta que, dentro del colegio, las cosas no serían como lo estaba imaginando.

- No quiero que te vayas – Le pidió Anthony.

Albert se agachó para quedar a la atura de su sobrino y le habló con ternura.

- Dentro de unos meses tú también estarás viviendo en Europa, y yo te prometo que iré a visitarte a ti y a tus primos siempre que pueda y los llevaré de paseo. Conoceremos la ciudad juntos.

- ¡Iremos de compras! – Gritó Archie.

- ¡Y visitaríamos museos! – Agregó Stear.

Los dos parecían felices con el próximo viaje, pero Anthony aún tenía sus dudas, y Albert creía saber a qué se debía.

- El jardinero se encargara de cuidar de las rosas mientras tú no estés presente, y te prometo que cuando vuelvas a Lakewood, todo estará como lo has dejado.

Anthony gesticuló una débil sonrisa y aceptó con resignación su futuro. Albert estaba seguro que todo sería para mejor, y una vez en Londres, haría tantos amigos que ya no querría regresar.

Después de despedirse de sus sobrinos, y asegurarles que los vería pronto, Albert se dirigió a la estación para abordar el tren que lo llevaría rumbo a New York, donde abordaría un barco y comenzaría su nueva aventura.

**ooo**

Había sido dura la despedida de la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños del hogar, pero al menos, Candy sabía que tenía la oportunidad de tener la familia que siempre había deseado. El señor Grandchester estaba siendo verdaderamente bueno con ella. Al llegar a New York, Richard la había llevado a recorrer las boutiques de la ciudad donde le había comprado una gran cantidad de vestidos nuevos, algo que Candy nunca había imaginado. Ella nunca había poseído muchos vestidos, solo los que la gente de buen corazón donaba al hogar para los niños huérfanos, eran vestidos sencillos y usados, pero a Candy nunca le había importado. Claro que ahora que tenía todos aquellos vestidos nuevos y hermosos no podía negar que le agradaba la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

- Eres muy bonita – Le decía Candy a la potranca color crema poco de ser ingresada en la caja de madera en la cual sería embarcada. Richard estaba a su lado supervisando que ningún animal se lastimara - ¿Puedo llamarla Bella? – Le preguntó.

Richard miró a la niña con curiosidad. Nunca había nombrado él a sus caballos, eso lo hacían los empleados para inscribirlos en las carreras y casi siempre eran nombres como Tormenta, o Thunder. Claro que esa potranca era especial, y merecía más atención por su parte.

- Bueno… no veo porque no puedas nombrarla como tú quieras – Le dijo Richard a la pequeña.

- Me gusta Bella.

- Sí… creo que es un nombre acorde – Contestó el admirando la belleza del animal que en esos momentos estaba siendo ingresado a su caja.

- ¿Podré montarla?

- Tal vez cuando sea más grande. Generalmente los caballos no pueden ser montados antes de cumplir dos años de edad, pero supongo que no le haría daño si tú la montaras – Le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Te gustaría aprender a montar caballos profesionalmente? Quizás algún día llegues a competir en concursos de salto.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Candy emocionada con esa idea.

Los peones terminaron de embarcar todos los caballos y Richard se dirigió junto con Candy hacia el barco. Subieron por la tarima y, como aún faltaba una hora para que partiesen, decidieron ir a su camarote. Era uno de los más grandes y lujosos del barco, tenía dos habitaciones y una sala en común deliciosamente decorada. Candy nunca había visto tanto lujo en su vida, estaba fascinada con todo eso y, aunque sabía que el dinero no era lo más importante en el mundo, quería disfrutar cada segundo de su nueva vida.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó Richard.

- Es hermoso.

- ¿Por qué no vas a acomodar las cosas en tu cuarto? Yo, mientras tanto, iré a hablar algo con el capitán del barco y dentro de una hora nos reuniremos en la cubierta para ver como zarpa el barco ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

Candy hizo lo que Richard le indicó. Entró en su habitación, donde sus maletas estaban acomodadas en un rincón, y no pudo evitar admirarse con el lugar. La cama era enorme, y no resistió sus deseos de acostarse en ella. Fue corriendo y, con un salto, se sumergió en ella como si de un lago se tratase. Era la cama más cómoda en la que jamás había dormido, y esperaba que las de la casa de Richard fueran igual que esa. Probablemente lo serían. La señorita Pony le había dicho que Richard era un duque inglés y que vivía en un castillo como los de los cuentos de hadas. No podía esperar a verlo.

Con algo de renuencia, Candy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus maletas. Las abrió y de ellas sacó algunos vestidos que usaría en los próximos cuatro días que duraría el viaje. Los acomodó prolijamente en el armario y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Aún faltaba mucho para que el barco zarpara, pero decidió de todos modos salir a cubierta para ver cómo la gente se despedía de sus seres queridos.

Hacía mucho frio, pero Candy estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, así que prácticamente no lo sentía. Mientras caminaba por la cubierta, veía como el resto de los pasajeros embarcaban y se dirigían al interior en búsqueda de sus camarotes. Continuó explorando el lugar cuando de repente…

- ¡Oh!

Candy chocó alguien y sintió un profundo dolor cuando esta persona dejó caer su maleta sobre sus pequeños pies.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó él apresuradamente mientras se agachaba para asegurarse de que nada malo le hubiera pasado a la niña - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eso creo – Contestó Candy mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos celestes. Se quedó embelesada al ver a tan apuesto joven.

- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

- Estoy bien – Le aseguró Candy con una de sus simpáticas sonrisas – Me llamo Candy – Se presentó – Candy White… o mejor dicho, Candy Grandchester – Se corrigió al recordar que ya había sido adoptada. Albert rió.

- ¿White? ¿Grandchester? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero apellido?

- Bueno… en verdad es White, pero el señor Grandchester… el duque de Grandchester – Volvió a corregirse – Me acaba de adoptar, así que supongo que a partir de ahora soy Candy Grandchester.

- ¿De dónde eres? – Le preguntó Albert, sorprendido por la simpatía y sociabilidad de la pequeña.

- Pues… yo vengo de un pequeño pueblo llamado Lakewood. Me crie en un hogar para niños huérfanos cerca del lago Michigan.

- ¿Eres de Lakewood? ¿De verdad? – Albert no podía creer la coincidencia – Yo también soy de allí.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Aunque en verdad prácticamente no vivo allí. Desde los quince años he estado viajando por el mundo en búsqueda de nuevas experiencias.

- Eso suena maravilloso.

- Lo es – Afirmó Albert – Para mí no existe nada mejor que vivir cada día experimentando cosas nuevas y conociendo gente diferente.

- Me gustaría poder viajar por el mundo.

- Tal vez cuando seas más grande…

- ¿Me llevarías contigo? – Preguntó en la inocencia de sus cinco años.

Albert la miró a los ojos, le sonrió y vio como las mejillas de Candy tomaban una tonalidad rojiza. Era una niña adorable.

- Te prometo – Le dijo – Que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces tú ya serás mayor y podremos hablar con libertad de ese viaje que tanto deseas hacer.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

Candy no sabía que le pasaba, ni porque sentía que sus mejillas ardían cuando Albert la miraba de ese modo tan dulce. Era un joven muy apuesto, y aunque nunca antes había experimentado algo así, podía asegurar que estaba enamorada de él. Aún era muy pronto, pero cuando volvieran a verse, ella sería una joven educada y refinada, Albert se quedaría embelesado por su belleza y cumpliría su promesa de llevarla en uno de sus viajes, luego se daría cuenta de que la amaba tanto como ella a él y le pediría que se casen. Sería en una bonita ceremonia en el hogar de Pony y luego viajarían por el mundo junto con sus cinco hijos.

No cabía duda alguna, Candy poseía una mente muy imaginativa. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, si lo deseaba con fuerza sus sueños podrían cumplirse algún día.

- Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de Richard a sus espaldas la sacó de su ensoñación.

- Solo… solo estaba dando un paseo por la cubierta.

Richard miró a Albert con seriedad. Era joven, demasiado joven para viajar solo. Tenía el cabello rubio largo y una incipiente barba. Llevaba pantalones grises y una camisa de leñador. Definitivamente no le daba buena espina.

- Permítame presentarme – Le dijo él extendiéndole la mano – Mi nombre es William Albert Andrey – Sabía que la gente como Richard solo lo tomaría en serio si usaba su nombre completo. Y no se había equivocado, pues el rostro del hombre cambió completamente al oír su apellido.

- ¿Andrey? – Preguntó - ¿Es usted pariente de Elroy Andrey?

- Es mi tía, señor.

- En ese caso… - Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano – Es un placer conocerlo. Tuve el placer de hacer negocios con su tía durante este viaje a los Estado Unidos. Espero que durante su estadía en Londres visite nuestra residencia. Veo que ya ha conocido a mi hija.

- Candy es una niña adorable – Le aseguró, logrando que la rubia se sonrojara aún más si eso era posible – Le daré mi palabra de visitarlos algún día.

- Me alegra oír eso – Dijo Richard. Pero en verdad era Candy quien más se alegraba.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, Candy compartió mucho tiempo con Albert. A Richard no le importaba que su hija se relacionara con el principal heredero de los Andrey, así que en lugar de vigilar que nada malo le pasara, se quedaba en su camarote dedicándose a sus negocios.

Cada minuto que pasaba junto con Albert, Candy se enamoraba más y más de él. No podía evitarlo, simplemente había sucedido, y era maravilloso. Cualquiera diría que una niña de cinco años no era capaz de enamorarse, pero ella sí. Albert la trataba de un modo tan especial que ella podría jurar que la amaba también, claro que no lo admitiría, no ahora, pero tal vez con el pasar del tiempo…

Cuando finalmente el barco llegó al puerto de Southampton, Candy se sintió triste porque que debía despedirse de Albert, pero por otro lado, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que pasar, pues cuando él volviera a verla, ella ya no sería una pequeña niña de cinco años, sino una joven hermosa de la cual se enamoraría perdidamente y no dudaría en pedirle matrimonio. Una nueva vida estaba por comenzar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el capítulo siguiente Terry recibe a Candy con una actitud hostil ¿Qué posición tomará ella respecto a esto?

a) Cada día se convierte en una lucha constante con su nuevo "hermanastro".

b) Lo odia. Esta segura que Terry es un malcriado y nunca cambiara.

c) Intenta hacerlo cambiar de opinión invitándolo a jugar con ella.

d) Se enamora perdidamente de él, a pesar de haber jurado estar enamorada de Albert.

Recuerden que los que no puedan votar en el poll de mi perfil pueden dejar un review con la letra de la opción que elijan.

Aparte del poll de esta semana, y para hacerlo más democrático, van a tener la opción de elegir quién quieren que sea el protagonista de esta historia. Tienen hasta el sábado 25 de mayo para votar. Solo tienen que dejar un review con el nombre de la persona que escojan, ya sea Terry, Albert, Anthony, o cualquiera que elijan, y solo se permite un voto por persona.

Besossssss!


	4. Chapter 3

La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue la letra c: intenta hacerlo cambiar de opinión invitándolo a jugar con ella.

Y en cuanto al protagonista de la historia… ganó Terry. Pero no se preocupen porque también voy a darle un final feliz al resto!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

En los jardines del palacio de los Grandchester se encontraba jugando un solitario niño de siete años. A pesar de ser el único hijo del duque de Grandchester, Terry no podía ostentar de su posición frente a la sociedad puesto a su condición de "bastardo", lo cual lo había hecho el blanco de las burlas y hostigamiento por parte de sus compañeros del Real Colegio San Pablo. Con el paso de los años, Terry se había hecho a la idea de que nunca sería como los demás niños. Casi no recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que vivía con su madre, y su padre era cariñoso con él. No entendía porque había sido separado de ella y obligado a vivir en ese castillo donde se sentía un completo extraño. Su padre casi no estaba en la casa, y aquella mujer, "la duquesa cara de cerdo", como él llamaba a Miranda, no hacía más que regañarlo por cualquier cosa que él hiciera. En un principio, cuando su padre se la presentó como su nueva mamá, había intentado agradarle, pero ella jamás había dado una muestra de afecto hacia el pequeño Terry. Miranda solía echarle la culpa por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho, y luego lo reportaba con Richard, quien, ajeno a las suplicas de su hijo, no dudaba en castigarlo con azotes hasta que Terry se arrepintiera por lo que "no" había hecho. Él sólo tenía cinco años la primera vez que había sido víctima de la furia de su padre. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Richard se había casado con Miranda y ambos estaban brindando una cena en el palacio. Terry sabía que no debía presentarse en el salón principal, pues solo había gente adulta allí, pero como todo niño curioso, no pudo resistirse a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí abajo. Vestido con sus pijamas, Terry bajó las escaleras y se asomó por detrás de la pared para ver a los comensales comiendo a lo largo de una mesa donde reposaban deliciosos manjares. Dirigió su mirada hacía una bandeja que contenía pequeños recipientes con pudin de chocolate que se veían demasiado suculentos como para no probarlos. Con destreza, Terry se escabullo hasta esconderse debajo de la mesa, y una vez allí, extendió su mano para tomar un pudín, pero tanta fue su mala suerte que al hacerlo derramó una copa de vino sobre el vestido de una de las damas presentes. Tal fue el escándalo que Terry no puedo evitar ser descubierto, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, sintió como la mano de su padre lo tomaba fuertemente por el brazo haciéndole daño y lo llevaba hasta su habitación, donde lo desvistió completamente, lo puso de espaldas y… bueno, el resto es algo que un niño de cinco años jamás olvidaría. Escuchó como Richard se despojó de su cinturón y luego sintió los fuertes azotes en su espalda. Una vez que su padre hubo terminado, Terry se acostó en su cama y se abrazó a sí mismo, llorando silenciosamente hasta quedarse completamente dormido. Después de ese día, los azotes se habían repetido con cierta frecuencia, y la espalda y piernas de Terry tenían horribles cicatrices que quedarían marcadas allí de por vida.

Hacía seis meses que Richard había ingresado a Terry en el Real Colegio San Pablo donde, según sus palabras, recibiría una correcta educación que acabaría con esas actitudes rebeldes que poseía. Terry sabía que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Poca era la atención que prestaba a las advertencias de las monjas y, a pesar de ya haber recibido varios castigos, no tenía interés alguno de cambiar. Odiaba ese lugar tanto como odiaba el castillo. Las monjas siempre estaban tras él para vigilar que no se metiera en problemas, pero Terry siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Su padre era constantemente citado para hablar acerca de la mala predisposición que tenía Terry con el estudio, y también con sus compañeros, pero ni siquiera los retos de Richard habían logrado encaminarlo. Las peleas con los demás niños eran cosa de todos los días. Generalmente, Terry solo se limitaba a ignorarlos, pero ellos eran quienes lo presionaban contantemente hasta que él ya no aguantaba e iniciaba una riña, de la cual siempre salía perjudicado.

- ¡Joven Terry! – Escuchó que lo llamaban desde la entrada de la casa - ¡Joven Terry! ¡Venga aquí!

Era Amy, la joven empleada que su padre había contratado recientemente. ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿16? ¿17 como mucho? Era una bella jovencita de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos castaños. Amy había golpeado la puerta del palacio una tarde dos meses atrás y había sido recibida por la temerosa ama de llaves Petrova, quien con una fría mirada le había explicado las reglas de la casa, y puesto a prueba un par de semanas antes de contratarla. Terry no tenía nada en contra de Amy, de hecho, ella era la única persona en la casa que lo trataba como un ser humano. De vez en cuando le daba chocolates a escondidas y siempre que podía lo cubría con sus travesuras, sabiendo que podía costarle su trabajo.

- ¡Joven Terry!

La voz de Amy sonaba desesperada, así que Terry decidió bajar del árbol donde había estado jugando e ir con ella.

- Oh… aquí estas – Dijo Amy con un suspiro aliviador – Tu padre acaba de legar de su viaje de negocios y quiere verte.

- ¿El duque? – Terry nunca llamaba a Richard "papá". Francamente no lo consideraba como tal – El duque nunca quiere verme.

- Creo que esta vez tiene una sorpresa para ti – Le dijo Amy con una sonrisa amigable – Vamos – Le extendió una mano – Ven conmigo.

Terry no sentía deseo alguno por ver a su padre, pero sabía perfectamente que si Amy no cumplía con sus deberes sería despedida, así que tomó su mano y ambos entraron en la casa. Se preguntaba cuál era la sorpresa que el duque tenía para él. La última vez que había recibido un obsequio fue antes de viajar a Londres, en su cumpleaños número 5, su madre le había dado una bonita caja de música, la cual escuchaba cada vez que sentía anhelo por ella mientras pensaba como sería volver a verla. Sabía que algún día sus sueños se harían realidad.

**ooo**

Ni en sus sueños más fantasiosos Candy había visto una mansión como esa. Había oído hablar de los castillos de príncipes y princesas en los cuentos que la hermana María le leía para dormir, pero verlo en persona era algo verdaderamente increíble.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó Richard. Ambos estaban parados en el salón principal, el cual se encontraba decorado por un fino mobiliario y adornos que Candy supuso costarían una fortuna.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Exclamó Candy con su característico entusiasmo infantil - ¿Es aquí donde voy a vivir?

Richard rió. Ya se lo había explicado antes, pero la niña parecía no creerlo.

- Sí – Le contestó una vez más – Enviaré a alguien para que te muestre tu habitación, pero antes… - En ese momento entraron en el salón una joven sirvienta seguida por un niño, mientras que una mujer regordeta bajaba las escaleras – Quiero que conozcas al resto de la familia.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Richard? – Exigió saber la mujer al ver la niña pequeña que estaba tomada de la mano de su marido.

A Candy le dio miedo aquella mujer. Su rostro redondeado no le daba confianza, y se preguntaba si su expresión seria no se debía a que su cabello castaño estaba tan estirado detrás de su cabeza, suponía que eso debería doler un poco.

Después desvió la mirada al niño que se encontraba en la sala. Tampoco tenía cara de muchos amigos, pero su mirada era más bien curiosa.

- Su nombre es Candice – Dijo Richard con una gran sonrisa poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la niña para presentarla al resto – Y a partir de ahora formara parte de nuestra familia – La mujer profirió un grito de horror que fue ignorado por Richard – Candy, te presentó a mi esposa Miranda. Y el que está por allí – Señaló al niño que los miraba con incredulidad – Es mi hijo, Terry.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo Candy con timidez.

- Richard, ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que está sucediendo aquí? – Exigió saber Miranda.

- Te lo explicaré – Richard hablaba con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que por más que su esposa se quejara y pataleara, solo era él quien tomaba las decisiones en esa casa – Durante mi viaje a América, conocí por accidente a Candy, en realidad fue mi chofer quien se topó con ella en medio de la carretera. Pasamos por un momento preocupante, pero al final decidí que Candy viniera a vivir con nosotros – Explicó con naturalidad – Era una niña huérfana que necesitaba un hogar, y creí que Terry también podría necesitar alguien con quien compartir su tiempo libre cuando no se encuentre en la escuela.

- Si lo estás haciendo por mí pierdes tu tiempo – Expresó Terry con hostilidad.

- Sé que tal vez te parezca extraño ahora, hijo – Le dijo Richard – Pero Candy es una niña adorable y estoy seguro que en poco tiempo se harán grandes amigos.

- No quiero ser amigo de una niñita pecosa – Dijo Terry con desdén cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Pecosa yo? – Exclamó Candy sintiendo como una repentina furia crecía en su interior.

- Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero tienes muchas pecas – Continuo Terry sin mostrar ningún rasgo de diversión.

- Ya es suficiente – Sentenció Richard con firmeza – A partir de este momento Candy estará con nosotros. Es una decisión que ya he tomado – Dirigió una mirada de autoridad al resto, dándoles a entender que nadie más que él tomaba las decisiones allí – Ahora bien… Amy – Llamó a la empleada.

- Sí, señor.

- Instala a Candy en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso – Le ordenó – Ha sido un largo viaje y quiero descansar un poco, que nadie me moleste.

- Sí, señor – Richard desapareció del salón dejando a Candy sola con esas personas quienes no le habían dado una buena bienvenida – Ven por aquí – Le dijo Amy con una sonrisa amable mientras le extendía la mano.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó la mano de la joven y se dejó guiar escaleras arriba. Cada paso que daba le dejaba entrever un mundo completamente diferente al que siempre había conocido. Nunca creyó que la gente pudiera vivir en casas tan grandes, pero supuso que debería acostumbrarse.

- ¿Qué hay detrás de todas estas puertas? – Preguntó Candy mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

- Son las habitaciones de invitados – Explicó Amy.

- ¿Tantas?

- Los señores Grandchester son personas muy importantes. Las fiestas en este castillo se realizan con demasiada frecuencia y a veces los invitados se alojan aquí por un par de días, a veces semanas.

- Oh – Continuaron caminando hasta que Candy perdió el sentido de orientación al recorrer tantos pasillos y doblar tantas esquinas.

Candy se estaba cansando de caminar cuando por fin Amy se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación.

- Es aquí – Le dijo mientras abría la puerta – Esta es la única habitación que está disponible, pues esta ala del castillo está siendo remodelada completamente y las únicas que han sido terminadas son está y la del joven Terry.

- ¿Cuál es la habitación de Terry? – Quiso saber Candy.

- Está – Señaló con el dedo la habitación que se encontraba justamente frente a la de ella – Candy profirió un gemido de disgusto que no pasó desapercibido para Amy – El joven Terry es un buen muchacho – Le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se hacía a un lado para que Candy entrara.

Para variar, Candy se sorprendió al ingresar a la habitación. Si había pensado que no existiría nada más lujoso que su cuarto el en camarote del barco, se había equivocado. Esa habitación era probablemente tres veces más grande que el camarote entro, los muebles, la enorme cama cubierta por cortinas blancas, el enorme ventanal, todo era como de princesas.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Candy se acostumbró a la idea de que a partir de ese momento esa era su habitación.

- Entonces, Amy… ¿Cuál es el problema con Terry? – Le preguntó Candy mientras probaba la cama.

- Bueno… - Amy cerró la puerta de la habitación para que nadie oyera esa pequeña conversación. En verdad intentaba ser profesional y distante con los patrones, pero los niños siempre habían sido su debilidad – No hace mucho tiempo que trabajo en el castillo, pero si he notado muchas cosas – Mientras hablaba, tomó las maletas de Candy y comenzó a desempacar – El duque no pasa demasiado tiempo aquí, así que prácticamente no nota la presencia de su hijo. Terry es un niño muy solitario ¿Sabes? A pesar de asistir a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, no ha hecho un solo amigo.

- ¿Cómo puede un niño no tener amigos?

- Como te decía… Terry es un niño bastante especial.

- Ya veo… - Dijo Candy con ironía.

- Prácticamente no es tenido en cuenta en esta casa – Continuó diciendo Amy mientras colgaba los vestidos de Candy en el armario – Y cuando sí lo notan… solo es para castigarlo. Casi siempre por cosas insignificantes.

- Y su madre… ¿Ella no pasa tiempo con su hijo?

Por sobre todas las cosas, Candy siempre había soñado con tener una mamá, y no comprendía como un niño que sí la tenía no pasaba tiempo con ella.

Amy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la cama al lado de Candy, mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

- Lo cierto, Candy – Le susurró – Es que la duquesa no es la verdadera madre del joven Terry.

- ¿No lo es? – A decir verdad, Candy ya había notado que Terry no se parecía en absoluto a la duquesa. Sí tenía ciertos rasgos de su padre, como la nariz y el mentón, pero… sus ojos, no se parecían a ninguno de los dos. Ese azul tan profundo que le hacía acordar al océano, parecía que ocultaban algo.

- No. Todos saben que el joven Terry ya vivía aquí cuando el duque se casó con Miranda.

- Entonces… ¿Quién es la madre de Terry?

- Bueno… eso no le sé con certeza – Dijo Amy volviendo a sus labores – Pero los empleados hablan, y según lo que he oído, el duque vivió un tiempo en América antes de casarse. Se dice que Terry nació allí y su madre es una mujer de bajos recursos con la cual el duque estuvo saliendo durante algún tiempo. Pero como ya te he dicho… solo son rumores.

- ¿Pero la señora Miranda no quiere a Terry?

Amy rió irónicamente.

- ¿Quererlo? – Dijo con indignación – Yo más bien diría que lo odia. No me preguntes porque, pero creo que Miranda siete un profundo odio por Terry. A veces no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan desalmado con un niño.

- ¿Y Richard? – Preguntó - ¿Tampoco lo quiere?

- No puedo contestarte esa pregunta, Candy – Le dijo con un suspiro – Como ya te he dicho, el duque no pasa demasiado tiempo en esta casa, y cuando está aquí, prácticamente ignora a su hijo. Solo nota su presencia cuando tiene que castigarlo por algún motivo.

- ¿Castigarlo? – Preguntó con horror - ¿Le pega a su hijo?

- Con bastante frecuencia, debo decir – Amy terminó de colgar los vestidos de Candy y fue a sentarse a su lado – La semana pasada el duque fue citado por la directora del colegio de Terry y cuando ambos volvieron, entraron en su despacho y… - Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo – Yo pasaba por ahí y pude oír el ruido del cuero azotándose contra su hijo – Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con horror. Si Richard era capaz de golpear a su propio hijo ¿Qué le quedaba a ella? – Pero Terry no gritó en ningún momento – Continuó Amy mostrando un rastro de orgullo en su vos – Es un niño muy fuerte ¿sabes? A pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado, nunca lo he visto llorar.

Una vez que hubo terminado de acomodar todas las cosas en la habitación, Amy se retiró dejando a Candy acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

- No puede ser tan malo – Decía ella para sí misma pensando en Terry – Estoy segura que el señor Richard sí lo quiere. Después de todo… es por eso que yo estoy aquí, para hacerle compañía a Terry. Tal vez lo único que necesita es alguien que esté con él y lo escuche, un amigo… o amiga.

**ooo**

Terry estaba acostado en su cama escuchando la dulce melodía que salía de la cajita de música que su madre le había obsequiado. Sabía que esa niña estaba en la habitación de en frente, la había oído gritar varias veces con asombro, probablemente cuando iba descubriendo cosas nuevas en su cuarto. No comprendía porque su padre la había llevado allí. Lo último que el duque necesitaba era otro hijo no apto para heredar el título, y mucho menos una niña. Creyó escuchar que ella estaba allí por él, para que tuviera alguien con quien jugar ¿Cómo si él no pudiera hacer sus propios amigos? No tenía ninguno, eso era cierto, pero así le gustaba a él. No le interesaba hacer amigos como los chicos de su clase. Niños malcriados que recibían toda la atención de papi y mami. No le gustaba esa clase de gente, siempre creyéndose superior a él. Terry simplemente se reía de ellos.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Amy golpeó su puerta.

- Joven Terry – Lo llamó – Joven Terry, la cena ya está servida.

- No tengo hambre.

- El duque quiere que estés presente en la mesa esta noche - La voz de Amy sonaba con su típico nerviosismo, y una vez más, Terry no quiso ser el culpable de que la corrieran. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación – Gracias – Le dijo ella con alivio.

Terry solo le brindó una tímida sonrisa y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, donde el duque, Miranda y la niña ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

- Toma asiento, hijo – Le dijo el duque señalando la silla vacía que estaba al lado de la niña.

No quería darle a su padre otro motivo para que lo regañara, no esa noche, así que obedeció, tomó asiento y unos minutos después llegó la cena.

Con una mirada a su alrededor, Terry pudo notar que no era él el más disgustado por la presencia de la niña pecosa. Al parecer, Miranda estaba verdaderamente furiosa con el duque por haberla traído. Sintió un perverso placer al descubrir que su "querida" madrastra estaba pasando un mal momento. Sus amistades comenzarían a hablar sobre la huérfana que su marido había llevado a casa, y si a eso se le sumaba su incapacidad por darle un hijo legitimo… bueno, no sería agradable para ella.

- Terry – Comentó el duque en medio de la cena – Candy tiene deseos de aprender a montar a caballo. Quiero tú le enseñes.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Terry con una mescla de confusión y fastidio – Disculpe, duque, pero aunque debo admitir que soy un excelente jinete, me temo que cualquiera de los capataces haría un mejor trabajo.

- El tema es que… - Continuó el duque – Candy está aquí para hacerte compañía a ti, así que creo prudente que pasen el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Al menos el tiempo que no estés en el colegio.

- No lo haré – Sentenció Terry con firmeza – No tengo ganas de enseñarle a montar a una pequeña niña.

- No era una petición – Dijo el duque con frialdad – Mañana a las siete en punto te quiero en el establo para que enseñes a Candy a montar.

La mirada de su padre le dijo a Terry que, si no hacía lo que él ordenaba, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Hacía tiempo que Terry se había acostumbrado a los azotes del duque, y hasta había logrado dominar sus ganas de gritar ante sentir tan insoportable dolor, pero lo cierto es que esa no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Decidió que cumpliría los caprichos de su padre, después de todo… que tan malo podría ser enseñarle a esa niña tonta como se monta un caballo.

**ooo**

Candy debía admitir que la vida de los ricos no era tan buena como había creído. Era cierto, tenían todo lo que deseaban pero había algo que ni todo el dinero del mundo podía comprar, algo que en hogar de Pony sobraba: amor. Era evidente que en esa familia las relaciones eran muy frías entre ellos. No había presenciado ni una sola muestra de cariño ni siquiera a Terry. Se supone que los niños deben crecer con el amor de su familia, incluso Candy había recibido el amor de dos maravillosas mujeres, pero Terry no lo tenía, y Candy sentía lastima por él. Pero si había algo que era seguro, Richard la había llevado allí porque su hijo necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir, alguien con quien jugar, y a quien contarle lo que le molestaba y hacia feliz. Candy quería ser esa persona, quería que al menos Terry tuviera el afecto de una persona, que se sintiera feliz y poder ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eran las 6.30 am cuando Amy entró en la habitación de Candy para despertarla.

- ¡Arriba! – La sacudió con cariño – Es hora de levantarse. El duque quiere que estés a las 7 en los establos y todavía tienes que vestirte y desayunar.

- Es muy temprano – Replicó Candy somnolienta. En el hogar de Pony debía levantarse a la misma hora, pero había sido un viaje largo, y el día anterior no había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar.

Mientras Candy se desperezaba, Amy se dirigió hacia el armario y tomó de allí un pequeño traje de montar que Richard le había comprado antes de viajar a Londres.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?

- No, gracias – Le contestó Candy poniendo sus pies fuera de la cama – Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

- Muy bien. Te espero abajo – Dijo Amy antes de salir de la habitación.

Candy entró en el cuarto de baño que estaba en su habitación, no sabía que las habitaciones de los castillos tenían su propio baño, se aseo un poco y luego se puso su traje de montar color crema con chaqueta marrón. Bajó hasta el comedor principal donde Amy sirvió su desayuno.

- ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó Candy al notar que tenía la enorme mesa solamente para ella.

- El duque ha salido temprano, una emergencia en la oficina – Explicó mientras le llenaba una taza con leche – La duquesa no se despierta de su sueño reparador sino hasta las ocho – Lo cual era una ironía, pues su rostro nunca mejoraba – Y el joven Terry ha desayunado temprano y está esperándote en los establos.

- Entonces será mejor que me apresure.

Candy tomó su leche y se comió dos huevos revueltos, tocino, un plato de cereales y una tostada con mermelada. Hubiera comido también una manzana, pero no quería hacer esperar a Terry.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Amy – Nunca había visto a nadie comer de ese modo.

- Aún tengo hambre – Admitió Candy mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta – Pero Terry me está esperando.

- Espero que no te caiga mal tanta comida.

- No lo hará – Aseguró Candy – Ahora debo irme ¿Podrías decirme donde quedan los establos?

Amy le señaló el camino que debía seguir y Candy salió corriendo para llegar lo antes posible.

Si el interior del palacio le había parecido enorme era porque todavía no había visto los jardines. Cuando al fin llegó a los establos, estaba completamente exhausta, y sentía como comenzaba a revolverse su estómago.

Terry estaba parado justo en la puerta del establo, vistiendo su traje de montar con chaqueta roja, se veía realmente lindo. En sus manos sostenía las riendas de dos caballos, uno blanco y otro negro.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Gritó Candy agitando sus manos mientras corría hacia él - ¡Terry! ¡Ya estoy aquí! - El muchacho se dio la vuelta, pero su rostro no expresó ninguna clase de sentimiento al verla – Espero que no hayas esperado por mucho tiempo.

Terry se encogió de hombros y le extendió las riendas del caballo negro. Candy las tomó con desconfianza y el caballo resopló con fuerza.

- Su nombre es Shadow – Le dijo Terry mientras montaba su yegua - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Móntalo! – Le habló con rudeza y Candy se quedó quieta – No tengo todo el día.

- No sé cómo montarlo – Respondió ella. El caballo era mucho más alto que ella – Tal vez podría empezar por algo más pequeño.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó Terry con fastidio mientras bajaba de su caballo.

Se dirigió hacia Candy, la tomó por debajo de sus axilas y con un mínimo esfuerzo la levantó en el aire y la subió al caballo, quien no se mostró muy feliz por tener una persona en su lomó. Luego Terry ajustó la montura para que los pies de Candy llegaran a los estribos y volvió a montar su yegua – Listo.

Alguna que otra vez Candy había montado uno de los ponis del rancho de los padres de Tom, pero nunca un caballo como Shadow, y debía admitir que sentía un poco de miedo.

- Terry… no creo que…

- ¡Cállate! – Le dijo – Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga – La miró fijamente a los ojos dejándole en claro quien mandaba allí – Golpea con tus pies los lados del caballo. Así – Terry golpeo a su yegua y esta inmediatamente comenzó a andar – Hazlo - Candy lo hiso, pero el caballo no se movió – ¡Más fuerte! – Repitió la acción con más fuerza, nada.

Justo cuando Candy comenzaba a frustrarse, un fuerte sonido resonó por todo el bosque, ella se asustó y pegó un fuerte grito, lo cual hiso que el caballo se asustara, se parara en sus dos patas y saliera al galope.

Lejos de calmar al caballo, Candy lo estresaba cada vez más con sus gritos. Shadow continuaba galopando hasta internarse más en el bosque. El vertiginoso paseo sumado al hecho de no saber dónde se encontraba provocaba que el desayuno que acababa de comer comenzara a revolverse en su estómago.

- ¡Alto! – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Alguien había llegado a ayudarla - ¡Detente!

¡Era Terry! ¡Gracias a Dios!

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Ayúdame! - Poco a poco, la yegua de Terry fue dándoles alcance hasta que el muchacho pudo sostener con fuerza las riendas de Shadow hasta detenerlo completamente - ¡Quiero bajar! – Gritó Candy histérica.

- ¡Espera! Vas a asustar al caballo.

- ¡No más de lo que yo estoy ahora! ¡Terry, por favor!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Contestó él cansinamente mientras desmontaba su yegua para luego ayudar a Candy a bajar de su caballo – Ya está – Dijo en cuanto los pies de la rubia tocaron el suelo - Candy no pudo darle las gracias, pues las náuseas que sentía eran tan fuertes que corrió hacia uno de los árboles y vomitó todo lo que había comido - ¡Qué asco! – Exclamó Terry sin sentir pena por ella.

**ooo**

-¿Cómo fue tu primera clase de equitación? – Preguntó Richard a Candy durante el almuerzo.

Terry dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Candy. Si le llegaba a contar acerca de su pequeño incidente, su padre lo castigaría sin dudas. La verdad no debió haber elegido un caballo rebelde como Shadow para que Candy lo montara, ni los jinetes más experimentados habían logrado domarlo del todo, pero había sentido tanta rabia cuando su padre le había impuesto la obligación de enseñarle a montar que lo hiso.

- Creo que pronto lograré dominarlo – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa. Nada más. Ni una sola palabra acerca de lo que en verdad había pasado.

Después del almuerzo, Terry se encontraba acostado en el césped cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado suyo.

- ¿Terry? – Era Candy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- Estaba aburrida allí adentro.

- ¿Y?

- Me preguntaba si no querías jugar a algo.

- Gracias… pero no me gustan las muñecas ¡Vete a jugar a la mamá a otro lado!

- Tal vez podamos jugar a otra cosa.

- Escucha – Dijo Terry incorporándose – Sé que el duque te pidió que vinieras conmigo, pero no quiero tu compañía, ni la de nadie. Estoy bien así.

- Hagamos un trato.

- Yo no hago tratos con niñas.

- Si tú juegas conmigo…

- Olvídalo.

- No le diré a tu padre lo que pasó esta mañana - Terry la miró a los ojos con seriedad ¿Por qué no lo había delatado durante el almuerzo cuando el duque le pregunto? No podía contestar esa respuesta, pero sabía que ahora esa pequeña niña pecosa lo estaba sobornando - ¿Qué dices?

Solo había una cosa por hacer.

- ¿Qué clase de juego tienes en mente?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo se realiza un baile en el castillo de los Grandchester, al cual Candy y Terry deciden asistir sin haber sido invitados ¿Cuál es la reacción de Terry cuando Candy es descubierta por Miranda mientras intentaba robar dos postres para ellos?

a) Se echa la culpa de todo para evitar que ella sea castigada.

b) Corre a su habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

c) Empuja a Miranda para poder escapar con Candy de un castigo seguro.

d) Defiende a Candy y enfrenta a su madrasta en frente de todos.


	5. Chapter 4

La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue la D: Terry la defiende.

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Definitivamente, esa niña pecosa comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Había caído ante sus chantajes y aceptado jugar con ella ¡una vez! Pero después de pasar toda la tarde jugando a las escondidas donde ella siempre ganaba, Candy continuaba molestándolo. Esa misma noche se había metido en su habitación mientras él dormía, había brincado sobre la cama despertándolo con un gritillo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó Terry mientras se cubría con las sabanas. Tenía prohibido a los empleados entrar en su habitación sin golpear primero. Le gustaba dormir desnudo y no quería que nadie lo viese - ¡Vete de aquí! – Gritó al reconocer el rostro de Candy en la oscuridad - ¡No puedes entrar en mi habitación!

- No puedo dormir – Dijo ella mientras se removía en la cama.

- Pues no es mi problema ¡Largo!

- Dijiste que si no te delataba con tu padre jugarías conmigo.

- ¡Y lo hice! ¡Vete!

Pero lejos de hacerle caso, Candy se acurrucó junto a Terry y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Léeme un cuento.

- ¡Estás loca! – Le gritó él mientras jalaba de la sabana que Candy intentaba quitarle – No me sé ningún cuento, y no quiero tenerte aquí.

- Vamos… Terry, por favor.

Terry resopló y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. En ese momento supo que no podía ir en contra de esa chiquilla ¡Era demasiado exasperante!

- Te contaré un cuento – Le dijo – Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Vete afuera y no entres hasta que yo te lo diga.

- Pero si me voy afuera ya no me dejarás entrar – Para tener cinco años no era ninguna niña tonta.

- Te dejaré entrar – Dijo Terry con un suspiro – Solo necesito que esperes dos minutos afuera mientras me pongo algo de ropa.

- Oh… - Estaba oscuro, pero Terry pudo distinguir un rubor en el rostro de Candy – Bien… - Dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta – Avísame cuando estés listo.

Candy salió de la habitación y Terry se apresuró a ponerse su piyama antes de que se le ocurriese entrar otra vez. No sabía porque había accedido a las peticiones de esa niña. Era demasiado molesta, y no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que quería. No estaba seguro cuando tiempo más aguantaría tenerla cerca. Además, ella lo tenía en sus manos, no podía permitir que le contara a su padre sobre el pequeño incidente de esa mañana.

Después de ponerse su piyama azul casi nuevo, Terry fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Efectivamente, Candy estaba parada del otro lado, mirándolo con ojos expectantes.

- Pasa – Le dijo cansinamente mientras se hacia un lado.

Candy entró corriendo en la habitación y se lanzó en la cama, sumergiéndose bajo las cobijas.

Terry volvió a resoplar con fastidio.

- ¿Qué cuento vas a contarme? – Le preguntó mientras se corría un poco para hacerle espacio a Terry. Él se metió en la cama junto a Candy y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué te parece el de la niña pecosa y molesta que es atacada por un ogro?

- Prefiero uno de princesas – Dijo Candy mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

Terry no conocía ningún cuento de princesas, en verdad a él no recordaba que le hubieran contado alguna vez un cuento, pero haría el intento.

- Había una vez… - Comenzó – Un rey y una reina que vivían en un hermoso palacio – No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero a Candy parecía no importarle – El deseo de ambos era tener un hijo que heredara el reino, pero hasta el momento no habían sido bendecidos con ese milagro – Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido – Hasta que un día, la reina recibió la noticia de que iba a ser madre. Todos en el reino estaban felices por tan grata noticia, todos menos la horrible hermana del rey, cuyo primogénito se hubiera convertido en heredero en caso de no existir hijos legítimos de los actuales reyes – Candy escuchaba atentamente el relato de Terry – Nueve meses después, la reina dio a luz a una bella niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes – No sabía porque había dado esa descripción, tal vez fuera por esos ojos felinos de Candy que lo miraban fijamente y sus rebeldes rizos que se le metían en la boca – Los reyes estaban felices con la llegada de su pequeña, pero lo que no sabían era que esa felicidad estaba por desvanecerse. Una tarde, cuando la reina entró en la habitación de la niña para alimentarla, se horrorizó al notar que ella no estaba en su cuna. Bajó corriendo las escaleras con la esperanza de que alguna criada la hubiera llevado a dar un paseo por los jardines, pero nadie sabía nada de ella. La pequeña había desaparecido, y todos sabían quién se la había llevado. Sin vacilaciones, el rey se dirigió al palacio donde su malvada hermana vivía y le exigió que le devolviera a su hija, pero esta negó tener algo que ver con su desaparición. Durante años la buscaron, pero nunca lograron dar con la pequeña.

- ¿Y qué paso luego? – Preguntó Candy intrigada.

- El hijo de la hermana del rey tomó posesión del reinado.

- ¿Y la niña? ¿Nunca la encontraron?

Terry rió ante la impaciencia de Candy.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber qué es lo que paso con la niña?

- Sí.

- Pues tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima vez – Terry bostezó con placer y se dio la vuelta – Ahora tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir.

- ¡Pero Terry! – Dijo ella mientras lo sacudía – Prometiste que me contarías un cuento.

- Y lo he hecho – Le contestó él sin hacer caso – Solo que te debo el final.

- Pero quiero saber qué es lo que pasó con la niña.

- Ahora no, Candy – Le dijo con voz cansina – Espera hasta la próxima vez, y te contaré la segunda parte de la historia – Era una buena excusa, así tendría tiempo para inventar algo.

- De acuerdo – Candy dejó de zarandearlo y se acomodó en la cama. Terry no esperaba que se quedara con él. Quería que se volverá a su habitación y lo dejará en paz, pero al parecer ella no tenía esas intenciones – Buenas noches, Terry – Le dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

- Buenas noches… Candy.

**ooo**

El día siguiente Terry volvió al colegio. Candy pataleo y pataleo, pero no dejaron que se quedara con ella.

- Dentro de un par de años tú también entraras en el Real Colegio Sal Pablo – Le había explicado Richard – Mientras tanto, verás a Terry los fines de semana cuando venga a casa.

- ¿Y con quien jugaré mientras él no este? – Le preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

- Puedes jugar con Amy – Le dijo Richard – Te cae bien Amy ¿Verdad?

Candy asintió. Amy había sido muy buena con ella, pero no era lo mismo que Terry ¡él le había prometido contarle la segunda parte de la historia!

- No estés triste, Candy – Le dijo Amy mientras la ayudaba a armar un rompecabezas – Ya verás que las semana pasará más rápido de lo que piensas.

- Pero Terry tiene que contarme que pasó con la niña.

- ¿Qué niña?

- La niña de la historia – Amy la miró como si no comprendiera lo que Candy le estaba diciendo – La historia que Terry me estaba contando.

- ¿El joven Terry te estaba contando una historia? – Preguntó Amy. Temía que Terry estuviese contándole una de esas historias de fantasmas que solía inventar para asustar a los empleados de la casa.

- Sí – Contestó Candy – Una niña que fue robada a sus padres. Ellos eran los reyes, pero una señora muy mala se las robó para que su hijo heredara el reino. Terry tiene que contarme lo que pasó con la niña.

Amy descubrió con alegría que en tan poco tiempo, esa pequeña pecosa había comenzado a ganarse el corazón del joven Terry. El día anterior habían estado jugando durante toda la tarde, y le había contado un cuento. Al parecer no había sido tan malo que Richard trajera a esa niña a vivir a la casa.

Candy pasó los días siguientes jugando con Amy. A la duquesa no lo hacía gracia que una de las empleadas perdiera el tiempo jugando con una niña, pero habían sido órdenes expresas de Richard, y no podía cuestionarlas.

El sábado finalmente Terry volvió a casa, y Candy lo esperó impacientemente en la puerta de entrada, asomándose por la ventana cada dos minutos esperando el momento en que un vehículo apareciera por el camino, hasta que al fin llego.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Gritaba Candy mientras corría hacia él - ¡Terry! ¡Has vuelto! – Al llegar a él de se arrojó a sus brazos – Te extrañé mucho.

- Ya basta – Decía él mientras intentaba sacársela de encima – Suéltame.

Candy lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó adentro de la casa.

- ¡Vamos!

- Espera, espera ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Quiero mostrarte algo.

- ¡Pero acabo de llegar! Quiero ir a mi habitación a dormir – Le contestó Terry con fastidio.

Candy no le hizo caso y continuó arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

- Al principio me perdía en estos pasillos – Le dijo mientras caminaban quien sabe a dónde – Pero a los pocos días me acostumbre y he encontrado un lugar mágico.

- ¿Un lugar mágico? – Preguntó Terry con burla.

- Sí ¡Ya lo verás!

Terry dejó de resistirse y siguió a Candy por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde él no había estado antes. Era un sector oscuro que se encontraba en pésimo estado, con olor a humedad y las paredes rajadas. Le sorprendía que Candy hubiese caminado por esos pasillos sola, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera aterrado.

- Es aquí – Dijo mientras se paraba frente a una maltrecha puerta y la abría – Detrás de ella había una escalera demasiado angosta en forma de espiral.

- No creo que debamos estar aquí – Dijo Terry.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Rió ella.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Terry mientras la empujaba y subía él primero las escaleras. Estaba demasiado oscuro y podría lastimarse - ¿No trajiste velas?

- No es necesario - Al llegar al final de la escalera encontraron otra puerta, pero debajo de esta podía verse un reflejo de luz – Hay una enorme ventana por donde entra el sol ¡Es hermoso, Terry! Tienes que verlo.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a lo que Candy se refería. No era hermoso en el sentido exacto de la palabra, pero hermoso a los ojos de una niña. Aparentemente, esa pequeña habitación servía para guardar los antiguos objetos que habían sido reemplazados en el castillo. Muebles viejos, enormes espejos, retratos de la familia Grandchester, juegos de té, y decenas de baúles con ropa. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, pues parecía que nadie había visitado esa habitación en años.

- ¿Por qué están aquí todas estas cosas? – Preguntó Candy.

- Porque ya no se usan – Contestó él mientras se dirigía a uno de los baúles – Son viejas y fueron reemplazadas por otras nuevas.

- ¿Eso significa que podemos jugar con ellas?

- ¿Por qué querrías jugar con un montón de cosas viejas?

- Porque son lindas - Candy tomó un vestido rosa pálido y se lo puso por encima de la ropa. Terry rió, se veía graciosa dentro de ese vestido – Así puedo imaginar que soy una bella princesa, y tú puedes ser un príncipe.

- Candy… déjate de tonterías.

- Vamos, Terry – Candy fue hacia otro de los baúles, saco de allí un traje de hombre y se lo entregó – Póntelo.

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- Póntelo – Le rogó.

- De acuerdo – Terry lo tomó con renuencia y se pasó los pantalones por encima de los suyos, luego la camisa y después el saco. Todo le quedaba demasiado grande, y se sentía condenadamente ridículo – Ya está ¿Y ahora qué?

- Vamos a bailar.

- ¿Qué?

Terry no pudo decir nada más porque Candy lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una melodía que tarareaba. Quería sacársela de encima, pero en lugar de ello la tomó por la cintura y bailó con ella. Era la primera vez que alguien se alegraba por verlo, por jugar con él, y eso se sentía… bien.

Siguieron moviéndose hasta que accidentalmente Terry tropezó con una caja que se volteó y arrojó al piso todo lo que contenía. Una fotografía cayó a sus pies y se detuvo para observarla mejor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Terry? – Preguntó Candy.

Se soltó de ella y se agachó para tomar la fotografía. En ella estaba el rostro de una bella mujer que Terry conocía muy bien. Candy se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

- Es mi madre – Dijo él en un murmullo. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

- Es hermosa – Terry asintió con la cabeza - ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

- En América. El duque nos separó cuando yo tenía tu edad.

- ¿La extrañas?

- Es difícil decirlo – Contestó Terry – Era muy pequeño, y casi no tengo recuerdos de ella. Solo sé que siempre me cantaba para dormir y su mirada llena de cariño.

- ¿Te gustaría volver a verla?

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces sé que lo harás – Le aseguró Candy con una sonrisa – Como también sé que yo algún día encontraré a mis verdaderos padres.

- ¿Nunca has visto a tus padres, Candy? – Le preguntó Terry. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Me encontraron bajo un árbol cuando era muy pequeña. Las señoras que me cuidaron nunca supieron nada acerca de mis padres, solo dejaron una muñeca en mi canasta. Crecí en un orfanato ¿Sabes? Era genial, siempre estaba rodeada de niños con quien jugar y tenía muchos amigos. No teníamos grandes lujos como aquí, pero éramos felices. La señorita Pony y la hermana María nos daban mucho amor, pero en realidad siempre he soñado con tener una mamá y un papá.

Terry se conmovió por la historia de Candy. Siempre se había lamentado por la vida que le había tocado en suerte, sin saber que otros tenían peores problemas que él.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer unas galletas? – Le preguntó Terry – Tal vez Amy nos de algunas.

- Sí.

Se sacaron esas ropas viejas y salieron del desván. A Terry lo sorprendió como Candy conocía muy bien el camino de vuelta, era evidente que había pasado los días vagando por cada rincón del castillo.

**ooo**

Eran las once de la noche cuando la puerta de la habitación de Terry se abrió. Sabía que lo haría, y había tomado sus precauciones, ahora llevaba puesto su piyama. Sintió como Candy se metía por debajo de las sabanas y se abrazaba a él.

- Tienes que contarme lo que sucedió con la niña ¿Recuerdas?

Terry pasó sus brazos por alrededor de Candy y se acomodó junto a ella.

- La malvada hermana del rey sabía que la única manera de que su hijo tomara posesión del reino era desapareciendo para siempre a la niña, así que un día mientras nadie la veía, entró en el castillo muy sigilosamente, tomó a la bebé de la cuna y se la llevó. La colocó en una canasta y se adentró en el bosque para encontrar un lugar donde dejarla, hasta que llegó a un rio. La corriente era fuerte ese día, y si depositaba a la niña allí el rio se la llevaría y nunca más volverían a verla. Depositó la canasta en el rio y vio como el agua se la llevaba.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

- El rio arrastro la canasta con la niña dentro hasta que esta se enganchó con una rama, impidiendo que cayera por una cascada que se encontraba más adelante. La pequeña estuvo un día entero a la intemperie sin que nadie notara su presencia, hasta que un leñador que pasaba por allí escuchó su llanto. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a un bebé tan pequeño en el rio, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía junto a su esposa y sus siete hijos.

- ¿Siete hijos? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- Sí. Siete. Tres niñas y cuatro niños. La esposa del leñador se enamoró de la niña a primera vista y aceptó criarla como si fuera su hija. Le dieron el nombre de Kate, y la pequeña creció junto a los demás niños como si fuera su hermana.

- ¿Y nunca volvió a ver a sus padres?

- Tal vez si, tal vez no… deberás esperar hasta la siguiente parte de la historia.

- ¡Terry! – Gritó Candy dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. El rió y le besó la coronilla.

- Duérmete ya.

Terry se abrazó a Candy hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente Terry volvió a intentar enseñarle a Candy a montar un caballo, solo que esta vez no utilizó a Shadow, sino a una yegua color caramelo llamada Sugar Le explicó con paciencia como debía hacer para que el caballo camine en la dirección que ella quisiera. Candy era buena aprendiendo cosas nueva, así que en poco tiempo logró adaptarse al paso de al paso de Terry.

Cuando entraron en el castillo para tomar la merienda que Amy les había preparado, ambos estaban sucios y sonrientes. Richard, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, dejó a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo y miró a los niños con satisfacción.

- Veo que están llevándose bastante bien – Terry no contestó – Me alegra ver que al fin te comportas como un niño de verdad hijo, creo que ha sido una buena idea traer a Candy a esta casa ¿No lo crees?

- Sí – Fue lo único que dijo Terry. No le gustaba la forma en la que su padre le hablaba, pero al menos valoraba sus intentos porque fuera feliz.

- Esta noche habrá una fiesta en el castillo – Anunció Richard – Solo para adultos, así que cenarán temprano y se irán a la cama.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió junto con Candy a la cocina donde Amy les había preparado el almuerzo. Generalmente comían en el comedor, pero a Candy lo le gustaba demasiado tener esa gran mesa para ella sola y prefería estar en la cocina con los demás empleados. Terry la siguió en sus costumbres, era más divertido vivir como Candy lo hacía, sin prejuicios ni excentricidades.

- ¿Qué es esa fiesta de la que tu padre hablaba, Terry? – Le preguntó Candy mientras se llevaba a la boca un panecillo de chocolate.

- Ya sabes… - Contestó Terry bebiendo de su taza de té – Esas fiestas que los adultos tienen con regularidad… nada divertido.

- ¿Y porque no estamos invitados?

- Porque al duque no le agrada que haya niños dando vueltas por ahí mientras se exhibe frente a sus amistades.

- Oh…

Candy no dijo nada más, pero la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad por saber que pasaba en esas fiestas.

**ooo**

Por la noche Terry estaba despierto en su cama esperando que Candy llegara para contarle la tercera parte de la historia. Por extraño que pareciera, esa pequeña pecosa y molesta comenzaba a agradarle, incluso comenzaba a sentir aprecio por ella, y no podía negar que se divertía cuando estaba a su lado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero en vez de acostarse debajo de las sabanas, Candy comenzó a brincar sobre Terry.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él mientras Candy intentaba sacarlo de la cama.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Abajo – Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta – A la fiesta.

- ¿Qué fiesta, Candy? – Le preguntó tallándose los ojos – ¿Olvidas que no hemos sido invitados?

- Pero Terry... – Suplicó ella – Nunca he estado en una fiesta. Quiero saber cómo son.

- Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas.

- ¡No lo harán! ¡Vamos!

Terry no pudo seguir resistiéndose, así que siguió a Candy escaleras abajo. Intentaron ser silenciosos para que nadie los viera, caminando en puntas de pies. Ambos estaban descalzos y vestían sus piyamas. Era como una pequeña aventura para ellos.

Por detrás de la pared observaban con desilusión como los adultos sentados a la mesa comían y charlaban de temas tan aburridos como economía o política. Candy siempre creyó que las fiestas las personas se divertían, charlaban alegremente y bailaban. Eso no era lo que había esperado. Pero sí había algo que le interesaba en esa aburrida fiesta. En una esquina del comedor se encontraba una mesa que contenía una gran cantidad de deliciosos postres. Los de chocolate siempre habían sido la debilidad de Candy y no dudo en ir a buscar un par de porciones de pastel para ella y Terry.

- Espérame aquí – Le dijo a Terry.

- No, Candy – Le susurró él, pero no lo escuchó, ya estaba de camino hacia la mesa de dulces.

Llegó hasta allí sin inconvenientes, pero una vez que había tomado lo que deseaba y se dirigía hacia donde Terry estaba, una persona la interceptó. La duquesa cara de cerdo estaba allí, frente a Candy, mirándola con sus horribles ojos. La tomó fuertemente del brazo y la sacó del comedor sin que nadie más los viera.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? – Le gritó la mujer mientras la zarandeaba por los brazos, haciendo que se le cayeran los postres que llevaba en la mano. Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Terry no pudo soportarlo.

- ¡Suéltala! – Le exigió Terry enfrentando a su madrasta.

- Debí haber imaginado que tú también estabas en esto. Siempre has sido un niño tan… vulgar – Le espetó con asco. Pero a Terry no le importaba lo que esa mujer dijera sobre él, lo que no podía soportar era el daño que le estaba haciendo a la pequeña pecosa.

- Deja a Candy en paz, ella no ha hecho nada malo.

- ¡Ha estado robando comida!

- No creo que esa gente se muera de hambre por dos porciones de pastel.

- ¿Y qué crees que dirá tu padre cuando se entere de esto? – Le preguntó Miranda con burla - ¿Acaso no recuerdas la última vez que tú hiciste algo similar? ¿Recuerdas como tu padre te azotó? Quizás esta vez le pase lo mismo a ella.

El rostro de Candy se llenó de miedo por lo que podrían llegar a hacerle, pero Terry no dejaría que nada malo le pasase.

- Sí nos dejas ir a Candy y a mí – Le dijo a Miranda – No le diré a mi padre la relación que tienes con el señor Braberham.

El rostro de la mujer empalideció al oír el nombre de su amante.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Braberham? – Le preguntó a Terry con temblor en la voz.

- Sé que te visita cada vez que papá no está en casa. Y también sé que lo besas en la boca – Los había visto varias veces. La verdad era que Miranda no tomaba demasiadas precauciones a la hora de verse con su amante – Déjanos ir y no diré nada. Pero si castigan a Candy, mi padre lo sabrá todo.

Miranda soltó el bazo de Candy y la dejó ir. Los miró a ambos con desprecio para luego volver a la "fiesta" en silencio.

- Lo siento mucho – Dijo Candy mientras se abrazaba a Terry – No pensé que me atraparían.

- No importa – Terry tomó a Candy de la mano y volvieron a su habitación – Vamos a dormir.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo los chicos Andrey ingresan al Real Colegio San Pablo. Terry y Anthony tienen que compartir habitación ¿Cómo es la relación entre ellos?

a) Se convierten en los mejores amigos.

b) Ambos luchan constantemente por definir quién es el mejor.

c) Se odian profundamente.

d) Se ignoran mutuamente.


	6. Chapter 5

La opción ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue la letra A: Se convierten en los mejores amigos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Una noche más, Candy se quedó dormida en brazos de Terry. Se había asustado cuando Miranda la encontró en la fiesta, creyó que la castigarían y Terry la culparía no haberle hecho caso, pero él la había defendido, incluso la había dejado dormir en su cama sin quejarse antes. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre dormir con Terry. Él decía que estaba mal, que no debía entrar en la habitación de un chico, pero eso era algo que Candy no podía comprender, y Terry terminó por desistir. Hasta el momento no la habían descubierto, él la despertaba muy temprano en la mañana para que se volviera a su habitación y de esa manera Amy nunca notaba que no había dormido en su cama.

- Candy – Escuchó que alguien la llamaba en un murmullo y le sacudía los hombros – Candy, despierta - Ella gimió y se removió debajo de las sabanas – Candy, tienes que volver a tu habitación – Volvió a insistir Terry.

- Un ratito más.

- No, Candy – Terry se arrodilló en la cama y le quitó las cobijas – Tienes que volver a tu habitación ¡ahora! - Pero ella no le hiso mucho caso.

Terry miró el reloj de su pared. Eran las 6.50 y Amy no tardaría en llegar. No le quedó más remedio que tomar a Candy en sus brazos y arrastrarla hasta su habitación. Ella volvió a gemir y se movió en los brazos de Terry.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó ella con voz somnolienta.

- Llevarte a tu cuarto – Terry hiso fuerza para levantarla - ¿Qué has estado comiendo? – Le preguntó - ¡Pesas una tonelada!

En otras circunstancias Candy hubiera arremetido contra él, pero estaba muy cansada para pelearse.

Con dificultad, Terry logró llevar a Candy hasta su cama y depositarla allí, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta escuchó la voz de ella.

- ¿Terry?

Volteó para ver qué era lo que quería ahora la pequeña pecosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- No has terminado de contarme el cuento.

- Tal vez mañana.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí.

Y con esa afirmación Candy cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse. Terry volvió a su dormitorio para tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Esa noche probablemente tendría a Candy nuevamente en su habitación para que continuara con el cuento, y también estaba seguro que esa tarde no lo dejaría en paz. Lo perseguiría por todos lados para jugar algún juego estúpido. Tal vez quisiera continuar con las clases de equitación, o volver al desván donde habían estado la tarde anterior. Solo esperaba que no lo obligara a jugar con esas muñecas que había visto en su habitación. Eran nuevas, su padre debió habérselas comprado mientras él estaba en la escuela. Quizás, si tenía suerte, Candy solo querría sentarse en el césped y jugar damas.

Un par de horas después se dio cuenta que había subestimado a la pequeña pecosa. La energía que tenía esa niña era increíble, y Terry hubiera jurado que Candy había pasado toda la semana haciendo un itinerario para "molestar a Terry". Después de desayunar habían ido a cabalgar unas cuantas horas ante la mirada atenta del duque, Candy por fin comenzaba a dominar el caballo y Richard felicitó a Terry por ello. Más tarde, después del almuerzo, volvieron al desván para seguir descubriendo cosas nuevas, Candy lo hiso bailar hasta que sus pies dolieron y fingir una fiesta que resultó ser más divertida que las del duque. Después jugaron un rato a las damas, por supuesto él siempre ganaba logrando que Candy se enfurruñara. Y cuando Terry creyó que ya se había cansado, lo arrastró hacia su habitación para mostrarle sus nuevas muñecas.

- Esta es mi favorita. Su nombre es Katy, como la niña de la historia – Le dijo mientras le enseñaba delicada muñeca de porcelana con un vestido rosa y abundantes rizos dorados – Se parece a mí ¿Verdad?

- No me importa – Dijo él en un murmullo casi inaudible. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó su mentón en las manos, mientras veía como Candy peinaba el cabello de la muñeca.

- ¡Vamos a jugar que tú eres mi marido yo tu esposa y Katy es nuestra hija! – Dijo Candy de repente logrando que Terry profiriera un grito de horror, algo que ella no quiso oír. Lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a hacer lo que ella decía.

- No quiero jugar a esto – Se quejaba Terry en tanto que Candy lo sentaba en una pequeña sillita para niños y le servía una taza de té imaginario.

Era el momento más humillante que había pasado en sus siete años de vida, y agradecía que nadie estuviera allí para verlo.

Finalmente por la noche Candy irrumpió en su cuarto para oír la historia.

- Katy creció con su familia sustituta y se convirtió en una hermosa joven de quince años. Todos los muchachos del pueblo estaban enamorados de ella y pedían permiso a su padre para cortejarla, pero Katy no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos. Ella era una joven libre, y le gustaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre. Un día, mientras caminaba por el bosque, se encontró con un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos tan azules como el mar llamado Tommy, montaba un corcel blanco, y Katy quedó deslumbrada por su sonrisa. Charlaron durante toda la tarde sentados a la orilla del rio y se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos amaban a los animales, les gustaban los mismos libros y odiaban estar encerrados en sus casas. Durante los siguientes días Katy y Tommy se encontraban todas las tardes a orillas del rio para estar juntos hasta que finalmente él se le declaró. Le dijo que se había enamorado de ella y que ya nunca podría dejarla ir. Solo había un problema entre ellos, Tommy era hijo de un conde sus padres lo habían comprometido con una dama de sociedad. Sabía que nunca podría casarse sintiendo lo que sentía por Katy, entonces hiso lo único que podría hacer, le pidió que se escapara con ella.

Candy se desilusionó cuando Terry se quedó callado, sabiendo que tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente sábado para saber cómo seguía la historia. Mañana Terry volvería a la escuela y no lo vería por una semana entera, eso la entristecía, y deseaba poder ser mayor para que así la enviaran a ella también a esa escuela. Entonces podría estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con Terry.

**ooo**

Anthony, Stear, Archie y Neil habían arribado a la ciudad de Londres el día anterior acompañados por la tía abuela Elroy, y en pocas horas formarían oficialmente parte del Real colegio San Pablo. Tanto Stear como Archie estaban entusiasmados por entrar en su nueva escuela, pero Anthony y Neil no estaban muy contentos. El primero porque no quería dejar atrás su querido jardín de rosas y el segundo simplemente porque era demasiado perezoso para cambiar su estilo de vida. La tía abuela les había asegurado que esa era una gran oportunidad para su futuro, conocerían gente importante y recibirían la mejor educación.

- No se preocupe señora Andrey – Le dijo la hermana Grey, una monja de avanzada edad que tenía cara de Bulldog – Los chicos estarán bien aquí.

Elroy asintió complacida.

- Me quedaré en Londres por dos semanas hasta que los niños se adapten.

- Estaremos en contacto con usted.

Después de despedirse de su tía, los chicos fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones. Stear y Archie compartirían una, mientras que Neil y Anthony fueron asignados a dos dormitorios que compartirían con otros estudiantes.

- Está es la mejor habitación de la escuela – Le dijo la hermana Margaret a Anthony mientras abría la puerta continua a la de sus primos.

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Era hermosa, tenía un gran ventanal y dos camas con espacios completamente independientes. El mobiliario era el más elegante y el lugar era verdaderamente espacioso.

- ¿Quién ocupa la cama de al lado? – Preguntó Anthony.

- Terrence Grandchester – Contestó la hermana Margaret – El hijo del duque de Grandchester. Tal vez tengas problemas con él en un principio, pero espero que puedan ser grandes amigos.

La hermana Margaret abandonó la habitación y dejó que Anthony acomodara sus cosas mientras se preguntaba porque podría llegar a tener problemas con su compañero. Anthony siempre había sido un niño muy sociable, y nunca le había costado hacer amigos, esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción.

Había terminado de guardar su ropa en el armario cuando la puerta de la habitación y un niño entro en el ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó con hostilidad.

- Mi nombre es Anthony Brower – Le dijo él – Tú debes ser Terrence. Soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto.

- Debe haber una equivocación – Le dijo Terry – Yo no tengo compañeros.

- La hermana Margaret me asigno aquí – Contestó Anthony con tranquilidad – Dijo que ya no tenían más habitaciones disponibles.

Terry no dijo nada más, simplemente frunció el ceño, fue hacia su cama y de su mochila sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. Las monjas le habían dejado tarea para hacer durante el fin de semana, pero Candy no le había permitido tocar las cosas de la escuela.

- ¿¡Pero que…!? – Exclamó Terry al abrir su cuaderno y encontrarse que todas las paginas tenían garabatos de colores.

Anthony se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Es eso un perro? – Rió al señalar una extraña figura.

- Candy… - Murmuró Terry en voz baja. Debió haberlo hecho esa mañana mientras tomaba una ducha.

- ¿Quién es Candy? – Preguntó Anthony.

Terry volteó a mirarlo ¿Por qué le estaba hablando? Ninguno de los otros niños lo hacía.

- Es… una amiga.

- Pues creo que te traerá problemas con las monjas si no lo solucionas rápido -Anthony fue hacia el cajón donde había guardado sus cosas y sacó un cuaderno en blanco – Tu cuaderno está arruinado, te ayudaré a armar uno nuevo.

Terry lo miró con desconfianza ¿Acaso Anthony estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conocía! Era un chico muy raro, pero no tenía nada por perder. Él tenía razón, no podía dejar que las monjas vieran su cuaderno en esas condiciones.

Después de terminar el nuevo cuaderno, Anthony ayudó a Terry a terminar su tarea.

- Gracias – Le dijo Terry – No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda – Anthony sonrió amablemente - ¿De dónde vienes?

- De América – Contestó el rubio – Solía vivir en un pueblo llamado Lakewood, cerca de Chicago.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Terry sorprendido – Candy también es de Lakewood. Tal vez la conozcas, solía vivir en un hogar para niños llamado el hogar de Pony.

- Me temo que no la conozco – Dijo Anthony – Mi tía abuela no nos dejaba salir mucho de casa. Mis primos y yo crecimos con tutores y solo podíamos jugar entre nosotros.

Anthony le contó a Terry todo acerca de su familia, el jardín de rosas que tanto amaba y que en otro tiempo había pertenecido a su madre, los viajes que hacía su padre alrededor del mundo, lo mucho que quería a su tío Albert, lo severa que podía llegar a ser su tía abuela, lo mal que se llevaba con su primo Neil, y lo insoportable que era su prima Eliza.

Terry por su parte solo le contó sobre Candy. A decir verdad ella era lo único bueno que tenía para contar a la gente. Se conocían hace poco tiempo, pero ya se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida.

- Puede llegar a ser muy molesta – Le dijo – Pero no puedo negar que me divierto cuando estoy con ella.

- No puedo creer que te haya obligado a jugar con sus muñecas – Decía Anthony mientras estallaba en risas.

- Eso no es todo… también me hace contarle un cuento todas las noches – Para ese momento, Terry también había comenzado a reír. Era raro verlo compartiendo cosas con otro niño de su edad, y la verdad era que se sentía muy bien.

- Me gustaría conocerla.

-No lo creo… tal vez te obligue a sentarse en su pequeña mesita y tomar un té imaginario.

Ambos volvieron a reír, hasta que el sonido de la campana les advirtió que la misa estaba por comenzar. Se pusieron sus uniformes negros y se dirigieron a la iglesia. Era uno de los rituales que más molestaba a Terry. No veía el sentido de ir a la iglesia todas las semanas y escuchar las plegarias de un cura, pero debía hacerlo de todas formas.

- ¡Allí están mis primos! – Dijo Anthony en cuanto los vio – Ven, te los presentaré.

Terry no quería conocerlos, Anthony era diferente que el resto de los niños, pero tal vez sus primos lo trataban de la misma forma que los otros. Una vez frente a ellos Terry se sintió incomodo, no sabía que decir.

- Él es Archie – Le dijo señalando al niño de cabello castaño – Esta en la misma clase que nosotros.

- Mucho gusto – Le dijo con acento americano y gran elegancia.

- Y él – Señaló al pelinegro – Es mi primo Stear. Esta un año más adelante que nosotros y se la pasa todo día inventando cosas que no funcionan en realidad.

- Eso no es cierto – Replicó Stear, para luego dirigirse a Terry – Estas invitado a nuestra habitación para que pruebes mi último invento. Se trata de un…

- No creo que le interese – Se apresuró a decir Anthony – Su nombre es Terry Grandchester y es mi compañero de habitación.

- ¿Eres el hijo del duque de Grandchester? – Preguntó Archie. Terry asintió con la cabeza – La tía abuela ha estado haciendo negocios con tu padre, creo que este fin de semana nos han invitado a cenar al castillo.

- No sabía nada de eso – Dijo Anthony.

- Tampoco nosotros – Contestó Stear – Pero la hemos escuchado hablar con un mensajero de los Grandchester apenas llegamos a América. Dijo que todos nosotros estábamos invitados… incluso Eliza.

Eliza no había querido quedarse en América mientras su hermano y sus primos visitaban Londres, así que la tía abuela había accedido a llevarla con ellos.

- Bien… - Dijo Anthony – Entonces creo que pasaremos el fin de semana juntos.

- Eso creo… - Contestó Terry, quien ya había comenzado a sentirse cómodo al lado de los chicos Andrey, pero todavía quedaba uno por conocer, uno que no era tan agradable como ellos.

- ¿No me presentaran a su nuevo amigo? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los chicos voltearon para encontrarse a Neil acompañado por los alumnos más presumidos de toda la escuela. Al parecer había aprendido rápido como hacer nuevos amigos y con quien debía juntarse.

- Es Terry Grandchester – Contestó uno de los niños que estaba con él. Su nombre era Nicholas Macintosh, tenía el rostro tan delgado como una calavera, el cabello rubio ceniza y los ojos celestes como un siberiano. Una sonrisa de medio lado dejaba entrever sus dientes torcidos, y Terry sintió deseos de estrellar su puño contra la cara del chico – Es un pobre bastardo que nadie quiere.

¡Suficiente! Terry se arrojó hacia Nicholas pero Anthony lo detuvo.

- Te meterás en problemas – Le decía mientras lo mantenía agarrado con fuerza para que no soltara – No tiene caso.

- Si, Terry – Continúo diciendo Nicholas con burla – Hazle caso a tu novio.

- ¡Maldito!

Y justo cuando Terry al fin había logrado soltarse de Anthony, una de las monjas llegó para acabar con el escándalo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Nada hermana – Contestó Nicholas – Solo estábamos conociendo a nuestros nuevos compañeros ¿No es cierto Terry?

Es castaño sabía por experiencia propia que cualquier excusa era buena para castigarlo, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien – Dijo la hermana – La misa va a comenzar en unos minutos. No lleguen tarde – Se fue de allí, dejando a los niños solos.

- Así que un bastardo… - Dijo Neil burlándose de Terry - ¿Qué diría la tía abuela si supiera la clase de amistades que están haciendo?

- ¿Y qué importa si es un bastardo? – Preguntó Archie defendiendo a Terry.

- Es nuestro amigo – Agregó Stear.

- Y tú no estás invitado a jugar con nosotros – Finalizó Anthony para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia la iglesia, dejando a Neil hablando solo – Es nuestro primo – Le explicó a Terry una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de ellos - ¿Recuerdas que te hable de él? Nunca hemos tenido buena relación, pero la tía abuela lo quiere y no nos queda más remedio que soportarlo.

- Pero ahora que ha hecho nuevos amigos tal vez nos deje en paz – Dijo Archie esperanzado.

**ooo**

Durante los siguientes días Terry descubrió que los chicos Andrey eran completamente diferentes al resto de los niños en la escuela. No se preocupaban por cuanto dinero tenía la familia de uno, o por el título que ostentaba la del otro, simplemente se comportaban como los niños que eran. Todas las tardes después de las clases se juntaban en el dormitorio de alguno de ellos a jugar al ajedrez o a probar alguno de los nuevos inventos de Stear, los cuales nunca tenían un final feliz. Terry estaba feliz de tenerlos como amigos, pero sobre todo a Anthony. A él podía contarle cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie. Con Candy también tenía ese tipo de relación, solo que ella era demasiado pequeña aún para entender algunas cosas y era mujer para comprender otras. Anthony se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Terry caminaba solo por los pasillos del colegio hacía su próxima clase cuando fue interceptado por un grupo de chicos, los mismos de siempre.

- ¿A dónde vas Grandchester? – Le preguntó Nicholas obstruyéndole el paso. A su derecha estaba uno de sus mejores amigos, un niño regordete al que llamaban Sam, y a su izquierda estaba Neil.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Exclamó Terry intentando seguir su camino, pero no se lo permitieron - ¡Muévete Macintosh!

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Preguntó Neil.

- Tal vez este apurado por ver a su novio – Rió Sam.

Terry arrojó su mochila al piso y se arrojó contra Sam, pero ellos eran tres y mientras Neil lo sostenía por debajo de los brazos Nicholas lo pateaba repetidamente en el estómago.

- Esto te enseñara a no meterte con nosotros – Le decía mientras continuaba golpeándolo.

Neil solo era un espectador más de toda la escena. Le divertía ver como golpeaban al nuevo amiguito de sus primos.

- ¡Déjenlo! – Escucharon que alguien gritaba. Era Anthony, quien corría rápidamente hacia ellos - ¡Es de cobarde atacar a una persona entre tres!

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Le gritó Neil.

Pero Anthony se acercó a Nicholas y lo golpeó en la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Exclamó el inglés mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la mejilla donde lo había golpeado.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí!

- No te metas Anthony – Le advirtió Neil – A la tía abuela no le agradará saber que estas defendiendo a un bastardo.

- La tía abuela se enfadará contigo cuando sepa que has estado molestando al hijo del duque de Grandchester, con quien ha estado haciendo negocios recientemente y a la casa de quien iremos a cenar el sábado.

- ¡Es mentira! – Dijo Neil con temor. La tía abuela jamás le perdonaría que hubiera hecho una cosa así.

- Pregúntaselo cuando la veas.

Dicho eso, Anthony y Terry continuaron con su camino.

- Gracias por defenderme – Le dijo el castaño – Per no era necesario. Yo podía arreglármelas solo.

- Eso no es lo que parecía…

- Me tomaron por sorpresa – Dijo Terry sonrojándose – Casi siempre puedo manejar la situación yo solo.

- Pero ahora nos tienes a mí y a mis primos – Le contestó Anthony – Será mejor que nos apresuremos o legaremos tarde a clase.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Candy conoce los chicos Andrey ¿Qué reacción tiene al ver por primera vez a Anthony?

a) Lo confunde con Albert, aunque éste es considerablemente más pequeño.

b) Le molesta que esté acaparando toda la atención de Terry.

c) Se enamora perdidamente de él.

d) Lo trata como a un amigo más.


	7. Chapter 6

Como las votaciones de la encuesta anterior fueron muy parejas, decidí tomar el consejo de Luna y utilizar las cuatro opciones. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!

Besosssssssss

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Una semana más había pasado, y Candy no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Terry. Había pasado los días en compañía de Amy, Richard también estaba con ella en su tiempo libre, y uno de los peones la había dejado montar a Sugar, Terry estaría orgulloso de ella cuando viera lo bien que había aprendido. Pero las cosas no eran iguales sin él. Lo extrañaba mucho y quería verlo, jugar con él y que terminara de contarle la historia. Tampoco le gustaba dormir sola, el castillo era muy grande y por las noches sentía miedo, así que había tomado sin permiso una camisa del armario de Terry y dormía abrazada con ella cuando sentía temor, podía sentir su perfume y eso siempre la calmaba.

- Creo que ya ha llegado – Le dijo Amy.

Candy se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia afuera para arrojarse a los brazos de Terry, quien estaba bajando del automóvil.

- ¡Terry! – Prácticamente se colgó del cuello del chico – Te he extrañado tanto – Lo tomó de la mano e intentó arrastrarlo adentro de la casa - ¡Vamos a jugar!

- Ahora no, Candy – Le contestó él – Estoy muy cansado. Tomaré una siesta.

- Pero Terry – Lo miró con ojos llorosos, pero él conocía muy bien todas las técnicas de Candy y no se dejaría engatusar.

- Ahora no – Volvió a decirle.

Terry entró solo en la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro para que Candy no se metiera y se acostó en la cama. Estaba agotado, había pasado toda la semana en compañía de Anthony, Stear y Archie, haciendo toda clase de cosas. Nunca antes había tenido amigos, y debía reconocer que era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con niños de su edad. Con Candy podía jugar y todas esas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser una niña, ahora tenía amigos de verdad.

Escuchó rasguños en la puerta y un par de gemidos, pero cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que no le abriría decidió retirarse, y de ese modo Terry pudo descansar un rato. Esa noche el duque había invitado a cenar a los Andrey, así que vería a sus amigos nuevamente, estaba feliz por ello.

**ooo**

Candy volvió a su habitación completamente enfadada. Había estado esperando a Terry durante cinco días seguidos y él ni siquiera había mostrado el mínimo interés en ella, y para colmo había puesto seguro a su puerta para que no entrara. Se dejó caer en la cama y estuvo unos minutos mirando hacia el techo hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Amy la despertó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Candy tallándose los ojos. Se había quedado profundamente dormida y aún tenía sueño - ¿Ya es de mañana?

- No, Candy – Le contestó ella – Son las cinco de la tarde pero debes levantarte. Tenemos que arreglarte para la cena de esta noche.

- ¿Cena?

- El duque organizó una cena para esta noche. Quiere que estés lista en una hora.

Candy no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, desde que estaba en esa casa el duque nunca había organizado una cena a donde ella había sido invitada, pero estaba tan cansada que solo dejó que Amy la desvistiera y le pusiera uno de sus vestidos nuevos.

Aún estaba enfadada con Terry por no haber querido quedarse con ella cuando volvió de la escuela y por haberla ignorado completamente. Tenía tantas cosas para contarle… pero ya no quería hablar con él.

- Lista – Dijo Amy con satisfacción al ver a Candy arreglada para la cena – Te ves hermosa.

- ¿Tengo que asistir? – Preguntó ella con pereza.

- Sabes que no puedes contradecir al duque – Le contestó Amy mientras le ajustaba los lazos en el cabello – Ahora, vamos.

Candy siguió a Amy con renuencia, estaba cansada y quería seguir durmiendo, no quería asistir a esa estúpida cena.

- Dime, Amy ¿Quiénes son esas personas que vienen a cenar?

- Es una dama de América, creo que la conoció en ese viaje desde el cual vino contigo – Le contó – También vendrán sus sobrinos. Ellos van a la escuela con Terry y la niña creo que tiene tu edad.

Candy no preguntó más nada. Por más que no quería estar allí, le agradaba saber que sus invitados eran americanos. Extrañaba mucho América. En la semana había recibido dos cartas de la hermana María y la señorita Pony y, con ayuda de Amy, ella las había contestado. Les contó todo lo que le había pasado durante su estadía en Londres, exceptuando, claro, ese pequeño incidente con Miranda. La verdad era que estaba feliz en su nuevo hogar, a pesar de su reciente enfado con Terry. Y hablando de él…

Cuando Candy bajó las escaleras lo vio. Vestido con su traje y hablando y riendo junto a tres niños que no conocía. Eran bastante apuesto, pudo apreciar, bueno… al menos dos de ellos, pues el tercero estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Ahí estás – Le dijo el duque, que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con una anciana – Ben aquí para presentarte - Candy obedeció al duque y se acercó a ellos con timidez – Candy, ella es Elroy Andrey, y sus sobrinos Neil y Eliza – Señaló a los dos niños que acompañaban a la dama – Y ellos de allá son Archie, Stear y Anthony.

El rubio, al oír su nombre, volteó y Candy pudo distinguir su rostro.

- _¡Dios mío!_ – Pensó Candy – _¡Es Albert!_ – No podía ser otro. Esa sonrisa, los ojos celestes, todo en él era como Albert – _Pero no puede ser él_ – Reconoció para sí misma – _Albert es más grande, y este niño apenas debe tener la edad de Terry, pero… el parecido entre ellos es demasiado grande ¿Serán familiares? Es muy apuesto._

- Ella es Candice – Anunció el duque, logrando sacar a Candy de su ensimismamiento – Al igual que ustedes viene de América.

- Mi marido la sacó de un hogar para niños – Dijo Miranda con regocijo - ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba ese lugar?

El duque le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero Miranda sabía muy bien que no iba a regañarla en frente de los invitados.

- El hogar de Pony – Contestó con sequedad.

- ¿Un hogar de niños? – Preguntó con asco la pequeña pelirroja que había llegado junto con la mujer.

- ¿Es una huérfana? – Inquirió el otro niño quien debía ser su hermano – Eso es bastante…

No pudo terminar su frase porque Elroy lo interrumpió.

- Los Andrey hemos colaborado con el hogar de Pony durante años – Dijo con orgullo, pero fallando en su intento de ocultar la aversión que sentía hacia los niños huérfanos – Todos los meses me encargo personalmente de hacer una donación para los niños.

Candy estaba segura de que no había visto a esa mujer en su vida, así que dudaba que en verdad fuera ella personalmente quien llevara las donaciones.

- Hola – El chico rubio estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole amablemente – Soy Anthony, y ellos sin mis primos Stear y Archie, pero ya nos han presentado – Candy se sonrojó. Ese niño era tan parecido a Albert que no podía evitarlo – Terry me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

- Si – Volvió a ofrecerle otra de sus radiantes sonrisas – Desde el lunes compartimos el cuarto en el colegio y debo decir que sentía curiosidad por conocerte.

- Yo… - Se sentía intimidada por ese niño y no sabía porque. Era tan apuesto…

- Esos dibujos que hiciste en su cuaderno – Anthony rió sonoramente – Nos costó mucho trabajo a Terry a mi solucionarlo.

Candy dirigió su vista a Terry, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Así que por eso estaba tan enfadado con ella, porque había dibujado su cuaderno de la escuela. No creyó que fuera a molestarle demasiado. Sinceramente pensó que le gustaría, pero al parecer no había sido así.

Terry se acercó a ellos y le habló a Anthony.

- Vamos a jugar al jardín. Les mostraré mi casa del árbol.

- _¿Su casa del árbol?_ – Pensó Candy indignada. Esa casa la habían construido ambos con la ayuda de un empleado del duque y había sido SU idea.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y Candy los siguió, pero Terry inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y la detuvo con la mano.

- Tú no – Le dijo con sequedad.

- Pero yo también quiero ir a jugar.

- Vamos a jugar cosas de niños – Continuaba tan serio como cuando llegó esa mañana – Tú no puedes estar con nosotros.

- No creo que sea un problema – Dijo Archie.

- Candy puede venir a jugar con nosotros – Lo secundó Stear – Y así le mostraré uno de mis últimos inventos. Veras…

- No creo que eso sea necesario, Stear – Lo detuvo Anthony para luego dirigirse hacia a Terry - ¿Por qué no dejas que Candy venga con nosotros? Por lo que me has contado sobre ella no creo que se sienta incomoda.

- He dicho que no. Haremos y hablaremos cosas de chicos, no quiero a una niña dando vueltas por ahí – Terry se cruzó de brazos y fue firme con su decisión – ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con esa niña que esta por allí?

- ¿Con Eliza? – Preguntó Anthony con incredulidad – No le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo.

Candy tampoco quería ir a jugar con esa niña tan presumida.

- No es mi problema – Terry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida – Vamos.

Anthony miró a Candy por última vez y gesticuló una disculpa por no haber logrado hacer que Terry cambiase de opinión, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió al castaño de la misma manera que sus primos.

Si Candy había estado furiosa antes de bajar las escaleras ahora estaba peor. Terry acababa de despreciarla frente a todos y eso no podía soportarlo.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala Candy vio como Neil y Eliza se acercaban a ella, y sintió deseos de volver a su habitación. No los conocía, pero había algo en ellos que no le gustaba.

- Parece que te dejaron sola – Le dijo Neil.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? – Le preguntó Eliza con fingida amabilidad.

Candy estaba por decirles que no cuando el duque intervino.

- Llévalos a tu habitación, Candy – Le ordenó con, y aunque su tono de voz fue suave, ella sabía que había determinación en sus palabras – Aún falta para que la cena esté lista. Luego mandaré a Amy a buscarlos.

- Sí.

Candy bajó la cabeza y guió a Neil y Eliza escaleras arriba. Continuaron por el largo pasillo que llegaba hasta su cuarto, pero antes de que la rubia pudiera abrir la puerta Neil la detuvo.

- ¿Qué hay por allí? – Señaló hacia un oscuro pasillo por el cual Candy había ido pocas veces.

- Son más habitaciones, pero nadie las ocupa.

No le gustaba pasar por allí. El lugar estaba tan descuidado que las paredes olían a humedad, la pintura estaba vieja y amarillenta, no había ventanas, la mayoría de las puertas estaban rotas, y el pasillo era sencillamente escalofriante.

- ¿Quiero ir a ver? – Dijo Eliza.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Candy – No podemos, el duque nos ha prohibido pasar por allí.

Era cierto, ese era uno de los lugares a los que ella y Terry no podían tener acceso. El duque decía que hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí, y que era peligroso para un niño, podría perderse o lastimarse y nadie los oiría.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Preguntó Neil con burla.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces vamos.

Candy se sintió ofendida. Ella siempre había alardeado de no tener miedo a nada, pero no quería entrar por ese pasillo. Las veces que lo había hecho solo se había atrevido a dar unos pocos pasos y luego salió corriendo, pero no podía permitir que pensaran que era una cobarde.

- Bien – Candy tomó un candelabro que se encontraba en la pared, lo encendió y se adentró en el oscuro pasillo – Síganme.

Neil y Eliza rieron y siguieron a Candy. El lugar era más tenebroso de lo que recordaba, pero no podía mostrarse asustada frente a esos horribles niños.

- Esto es muy aburrido – Dijo Neil con un bostezo – Quiero entrar a una de estas habitaciones… tal vez haya cosas interesantes allí adentro.

- ¡No hay nada! –Exclamó ella, pero Neil ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

- Entonces no te dará miedo entrar.

- ¡No quiero!

- Entonces sí eres una miedosa – Se burló Eliza, y ambos empezaron a reírse de Candy.

- Muy bien – Dijo Candy reuniendo valor – Entraré.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, al igual que el resto del pasillo, y eco que había en el lugar era escalofriante. Antes de dar un paso adentro asomó la cabeza, pero en un momento de descuido, sintió como Neil le arrancaba el candelabro de la mano y la empujaba hacia adentro de la habitación. Cayó de bruces contra el piso frio y se lastimó las rodillas, pero cuanto se puso de pie para salir de allí ya era demasiado tarde. Habían cerrado la puerta y Candy oyó como Neil y Eliza se alejaban de allí riéndose y burlándose de ella. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero no tenía picaporte del lado de adentro y se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada.

El duque tendría razón, no debería haber entrado a ese pasillo, y tampoco debería haberle hecho caso a Neil y Eliza. Ahora estaba encerrada en ese horrible cuarto oscuro y nadie podría oírla. Gritó cuando algo caminó sobre sus pies. Una rata. Al juzgar por los sonidos la habitación estaba llena de ellas… y tal vez de otras cosas.

**ooo**

La cena estaba por servirse y Amy fue al cuarto de Candy para avisarles, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando solo encontró a Neil y Eliza allí, jugando con las cosas de la rubia.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? – Preguntó.

Esos niños no le gustaban, y sabía que algo malo le habían hecho.

- Salió de la habitación hace unos cuantos minutos – Le contestó Neil – Se fue por ese pasillo – Señaló hacia el pasillo prohibido.

- Eso es imposible. Candy sabe que no tiene que pasar por allí.

Neil se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Ya está lista la cena? – Preguntó con desdén.

- Primero van a decirme donde está Candy – Les exigió, pero esos niños parecían no aceptar la autoridad de nadie, mucho menos de una simple sirvienta - ¿Dónde está?

Neil se puso de pie y enfrentó a Amy. Aunque era más pequeño y bajito que ella, esa mirada podía intimidar a cualquiera.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho. Entró por ese pasillo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Amy se dio vuelta y se encontró con Terry y los otros tres niños que habían llegado con esa señora - ¿Y Candy?

- Dicen que ha entrado por el pasillo de la izquierda – Explicó Amy.

- ¿Candy? – Rió Terry – Ella nunca entraría allí sola. Le da miedo.

- Pues eso es lo que paso – Dijo Neil cruzándose de brazos y gesticulando una sonrisa de medio lado – Ahora si nos disculpan… tenemos hambre - Tomó a su hermana de la mano e intentaron salir de la habitación, pero los cuatro chicos les impidieron el paso.

- Primero vas a decirnos donde está Candy – Le exigió Anthony.

- ¿Acaso ustedes la ven por aquí? ¡Les hemos dicho la verdad! Será mejor que entren a buscarla a ese pasillo.

Neil empujó a Anthony y salió con Eliza de la habitación.

- ¿Creen que Neil este diciendo la verdad? – Les preguntó Terry a sus amigos – Sé que Candy no entraría allí por sus propios medios, pero tal vez esos dos la hayan engañado y…

- Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla – Le dijo Anthony.

**ooo**

Candy estaba sentada contra una pared aferrada a sus piernas, llorando porque nadie iba a por ella. Se preguntaba que les habían dicho Neil y Eliza a los demás. Tal vez nunca nadie se enteraría dónde estaba y pasarían años hasta que alguien descubriera su cuerpo sin vida. Su estomagó comenzó a rugir, y se dio cuenta que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, estaba hambrienta y quería salir de allí.

De pronto un sonido llegó hasta sus oídos. No pudo distinguirlo bien así que se acercó más a la puerta y agudizo su oído. Allí estaba otra vez.

- Candy – Escuchó que alguien gritaba – Candy.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Comenzó a gritar ella - ¡Por aquí!

Entonces la puerta de abrió y Candy se arrojó a los brazos de Anthony.

- Pequeña – El rubio la abrazó fuerte y la acunó en sus brazos - ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- Fueron Neil y Eliza – Le dijo entre llanto – Ellos me convencieron para que viniéramos por este pasillo y luego me dejaron encerrada aquí.

- Ya ha pasado – Le decía Anthony para consolarla.

- ¡Aquí estas! – Candy levantó la vista para encontrarse con un Terry demasiado enfadado - ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo por estos lugares? Sabes muy bien que no tienes que estar aquí.

- No le grites – Lo regañó Anthony – Neil y Eliza han sido los culpables. Ellos la engañaron y encerraron en esta habitación.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Le preguntó Terry a Candy. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza - ¡Voy a matarlos!

- Tú no harás nada – Le prohibió Amy, quien acababa de llegar al lugar junto con Stear y Archie – Tu padre se enfadará si hechas a perder la velada.

- ¡Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así!

- Si haces algo en contra de esos niños solo lograras que el duque se enfade – Amy tomó a Candy de la mano y sacó a los niños de ese horrible lugar – Vayan abajo y dígale al duque que Candy ha tenido un pequeño inconveniente. Su vestido se ha ensuciado y debo cambiárselo. En un rato estaremos con ustedes.

Terry no quería dejar las cosas como estaban. Neil y Eliza debían pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Candy, pero Amy tenía razón. No sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar el duque. Él podría soportarlo, pero no quería que Candy sufriera por su culpa. Ya habría oportunidad de poner a Neil en su lugar.

- Las esperaremos abajo – Dijo Terry para luego dejar que Amy y Candy fueran a la habitación de la rubia para cambiarle su vestido.

**ooo**

La cena transcurrió con normalidad después de lo sucedido, nadie dijo una sola palabra al respecto, aunque Candy tuvo que soportar las indirectas que Neil y Eliza hacían constantemente hacia los niños huérfanos. Hubiera deseado arreglarlo como lo habría hecho si estuviera en el hogar de Pony, pero sabía que no podía comportarse como una salvaje en la mesa, tal vez en otro momento…

Al terminar la cena, y mientras los adultos tomaban un café y charlaban sobre temas aburridos, Terry, Anthony, Stear, Archie y Candy fueron a jugar juntos a una sala. Esta vez el castaño no puso reparos a que Candy jugara con ellos. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado, y no pensaba dejarla sola nunca más en su vida.

Candy, por su parte, descubrió durante la cena que, en efecto, Anthony si era pariente de Albert, y no pudo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, había jurado amar a Albert, y por el otro, Anthony estaba allí, con ella, era tan dulce y amable que algo comenzó a nacer en su interior, algo que no se atrevía a hablar con nadie. Él la había salvado esa noche, y se había convertido en su príncipe. Siempre recordaría aquello.

Por la noche, cuando los Andrey se retiraron y todos se fueron a dormir, Terry llevó a Candy a su habitación y ambos se acostaron en la cama.

- Te debo el final de la historia – Le dijo.

- ¿Al fin vas a contármelo hoy?

Terry asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en la cama junto a Candy.

- Tommy había planeado escaparse con Katy, pero algo había salido mal. Sus padres lo habían descubierto y, al saber que iba a escaparse con una plebeya, decidieron encerrarlo en su habitación hasta que el día de la boda con la muchacha que ellos habían escogido llegara. Tommy estaba desesperado, tenía que hablar con Katy al respecto, pues no quería que ella pensara que la había abandonado, pero eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la muchacha. Al ver que Tommy no llegaba por ella, Katy se entristeció tanto que decidió escapar de su casa. No tenía a donde ir, y tampoco conocía los alrededores, pues nunca había salido del pueblo, pero no podía soportar continuar viviendo en ese lugar donde había sido abandonada por el único hombre al cual había amado. Después de caminar sin rumbo fijo durante un día entero, Katy llegó hasta una enorme mansión. Moría de hambre, así que pensó que alguien allí podría darle algo de comida. Cruzó las rejas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tocó e inmediatamente una mujer regordeta con uniforme de ama de llaves salió a recibirla. La mujer profirió un gritó de sorpresa al ver a la joven, y sin que Katy pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el ama de llaves la hiso entrar en la casa, la sentó en un sofá y le sirvió té y unas deliciosas galletas. Katy no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y fue entonces cuando una pareja entró en el salón. Un sentimiento extraño se formó en el pecho de Katy. La mujer era idéntica a ella, y no comprendió cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la llamó "hija". Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Katy oyó la historia completa, pero luego de comprender lo que había sucedido, se dio cuenta porque habían pasado las cosas. Nada era casualidad, ella tenía que encontrarse con sus verdaderos padres. Con el pasar del tiempo. Los padres de Katy lograron recuperar el reinado, pero había algo en ella que no le permitía ser del todo feliz. Una tarde, Katy se encontraba cuidando las rosas del jardín cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura. Era Tommy. Katy no podía creerlo, él estaba allí, con ella. Después de decirle cuanto la amaba, Tommy le explicó lo que había pasado, le dijo que sus padres lo habían encerrado en su habitación para que no pudiera escaparse con ella y que querrían obligarlo a casarse con otra, pero él no había accedido a sus chantajes. Luego había vuelto a buscarla, pero ella había desaparecido. Le tomó mucho tiempo dar con su paradero, pero al fin lo había logrado y ahora podrían ser felices para siempre. Cuando sus padres se enteraron que Katy era hija biológica de los reyen, no dudaron en aceptar el matrimonio de su hijo con ella, el cual tuvo lugar la primavera siguiente. No pasó mucho tiempo después de la boda hasta que Katy diera a luz a su primer hijo, al cual le siguieron cinco más. Tommy y Katy se convirtieron en reyes, y vivieron felices junto a sus hijos por muchos, muchos años.

- Ha sido una bonita historia – Le dijo Candy con voz somnolienta – Espero algún día tener una historia como la de Katy.

Terry rió y besó a Candy en la coronilla. Ella se quedó dormida instantáneamente, y Terry la abrazó con fuerza. No sabía lo que sentía por la pequeña pecosa, pero era algo muy fuerte, y sabía que nunca podría dejarla ir.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo 9 años han pasado. Candy se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita y es hora de que ingrese al Real Colegio San Pablo. Neil y Eliza cuentan a todos que Candy es una huérfana y eso le trae problemas con sus compañeros ¿Qué pasa en su primer día de clases?

a) Candy cuenta con el apoyo de Terry, Anthony, Stear y Archie y eso es suficiente.

b) Candy intenta hacer amigos sin éxito alguno.

c) Candy encuentra una inmediata amistad en su vecina de habitación.

d) Candy detesta el colegio y ruega al duque para que la saque de allí.


	8. Chapter 7

La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue la letra a: Candy cuenta con el apoyo de Terry, Anthony, Stear y Archie y eso es suficiente.

Decidí subir este capítulo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder. A partir de ahora voy a actualizar a veces los sábados, a veces los domingos, y si se me complica mucho tal vez los lunes.

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_9 años después…_

- ¿Candy? Candy despierta.

La rubia gimió con pereza y se removió bajo las sabanas mientras Terry la sacudía para que se despertara.

- ¡Candy!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le contestó ella somnolienta.

- Son las seis de la mañana. Tienes que irte a tu habitación.

Habían pasado 9 años, pero Candy nunca había perdido la costumbre de dormir en la habitación de Terry cuando él se encontraba en casa. En ese tiempo se habían convertido en amigos inseparables, estaban todo el tiempo juntos, y a veces incluso también con Anthony, Stear y Archie. Eran un grupo muy unido, pero el duque comenzó a preocuparse por las influencias masculinas en Candy y decidió contratarle una tutora que le enseñara, a parte de las clases que tomaba todos los días, buenos modales y protocolo.

Candy se había convertido en toda una dama. Sabía cómo comportarse en la alta sociedad londinense y todos caían rendidos ante sus encantos. Sabía tocar el piano y había tomado clases de ballet, pero su principal pasión eran los caballos. En su cumpleaños número siete, Richard le había obsequiado a Bella, la yegua que había comprado a los Andrey, y Candy pasaba gran parte del día montando. Había participado en algunos concursos y en todos ellos había tenido un buen desempeño.

Richard estaba orgulloso de ella, y hasta había llegado a considerarla como una hija más. Las cosas con su mujer no habían cambiado, y ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de procrear un hijo legítimo. Pero lo tenía a Terry. Candy había sido una buena influencia la vida de su hijo, y estaba seguro que se convertiría en un digno heredero.

Pero a pesar de la buena educación que Candy había recibido en esos años, había llegado el momento de inscribirla en una escuela de verdad. Ella había dado saltos de alegría cuando Richard le dijo que asistiría al Real Colegio San Pablo, junto con Terry y los Andrey. Había estado esperando durante toda la semana que ese día llegara, pero ahora no podía ni despegarse de la cama.

- Candy – Volvió a zarandearla Terry con insistencia – Levántate.

Con algo de renuencia, Candy hiso caso a lo que Terry le pidió y se levantó de la cama, pero al hacerlo, la manga de su camisón resbaló por su hombro dejando al descubierto parte de su escote. Terry siempre había considerado a Candy como la niña pecosa y molesta que había llegado a su vida para ponerla patas para arriba, pero hacía un par de semanas que algo había comenzado a inquietarlo.

Una día cualquiera había llegado de la escuela y, como siempre, Candy había corrido a abrazarlo. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, pero por la noche, cuando ella fue a su habitación, Terry pudo notar algo diferente. Su cuerpo había cambiado, y el camisón se le ceñía provocativamente a sus curvas. Candy se metió entre las sabanas y para él fue como una tortura. Terry ya había cumplido los dieciséis años, y hacía un par que había comenzado sentir los cambios en su propio cuerpo. Sus necesidades habían cambiado, y las mujeres comenzaban a atraerle. Pero nunca pensó en sentir algo así por Candy. De acuerdo, ella ya tenía catorce años, y hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás a esa niña de mejillas regordetas, pero para él continuaba siendo su pequeña pecosa, y no estaba seguro que sentir esas cosas por ella fuera correcto.

Candy nunca lo había notado, pero desde ese día, Terry no podía dormir con ella sin sentir esa sensación de querer estar más cerca aún de su cuerpo. Se sentía mal, y la única forma en que podía aplacar ese impulso era con un baño de agua helada.

- Iré a mi habitación antes de que Amy llegue – Le dijo mientras se agachaba para calzarse los pies.

Terry tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar que sus ojos vieran esa parte del cuerpo de Candy que no debía ver ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dormir únicamente con su delgado camisón?

- Te veo en el desayuno –Le dijo él.

Cuando Candy salió de la habitación, Terry entró en el cuarto de baño y se duchó con agua fría, como venía haciendo desde hacía un par de semanas ¿En qué momento Candy se había convertido en esa dolorosa tentación?

Veinte minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando junto con el duque. Miranda había alegado sentirse mal, como la mayoría de los días en que Terry se encontraba en casa, así que no comía con ellos. Candy estaba vestida y preparada para su primer día de clases, y Terry debía admitir que parecía toda una dama, a pesar de ese lado salvaje que nunca había perdido.

- Debo decirte, Candy – Comentó el duque mientras desayunaban – Que estoy orgulloso de la dama en que te has convertido – Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada – Es por eso que decidí inscribirte en el San Pablo. Estudiarás allí, dentro de un par de meses estarás lista para tu presentación en sociedad y yo mismo me encargaré de conseguir el marido indicado para ti.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Exclamó Terry – Candy aún es muy joven para casarse.

- No dije que iba a casarla de inmediato – Se explicó el duque – Pero todas las jovencitas de su edad tienen su presentación en sociedad, y Candy no será la excepción. He estado informándome al respecto, y la señora Elroy también está organizando la presentación de su sobrina.

Tanto Terry como Candy pusieron cara de asco al escuchar hablar de Eliza. Después de ese penoso incidente que habían tenido la vez que se conocieron, el duque los había invitado con cierta regularidad cuando Elroy se encontraba en Londres visitando a sus sobrinos. Eliza había ingresado al colegio meses atrás y, por alguna extraña razón, no dejaba de perseguir a Terry. Lo acosaba todo el tiempo, y él ya se estaba cansando.

- Como sea – Continuó el duque – Primero quiero que entres en el colegio y hagas amistad con jovencitas de tu edad. Me preocupa un poco que tus únicas amistades sean Terry y los chicos Andrey. No es que tenga nada en contra de ellos, pero me gustaría que también pudieras compartir tiempo con alguna jovencita.

- Candy es feliz con nosotros – Espetó Terry – No necesita de nadie más.

- Eso lo dices ahora – Le explicó el duque, en tanto que la rubia se había convertido en una simple espectadora – Pero Candy ya no es la niña con la cual jugabas en el barro – Eso Terry ya lo sabía de sobra – Pronto se convertirá en una mujer, y quiero que esté preparada para cuando ese momento llegue.

Terry no dijo nada más durante el desayuno. En su mente habían quedado las palabras de su padre. Candy pronto se convertiría en una mujer y el duque la ofrecería al mejor postor. No podía permitir que eso pasase, no quería que Candy se case y se olvidara de él, aunque probablemente su destino también estaba marcado. Sabía por comentarios de los empleados del castillo que el duque estaba en plan de búsqueda de una esposa para él ¡Pero si tan solo tenía 16 años! No pensaba casarse, y mucho menos con la mujer que su padre escogiera.

**ooo**

- En esta escuela tenemos reglas, señorita Grandchester, reglas que, si quiere formar parte de esta prestigiosa institución, deberá cumplir estrictamente. Deberá acudir a misa todos los martes y viernes, el desayuno se servirá a las 7:30, el almuerzo a las 12:45. Tenemos una merienda a las 17:00 y la cena se sirve puntualmente a las 20:30. Demás está decir que no puede faltar a ninguna de las comidas.

Candy se quedó de pie mientras la hermana Grey, la directora del Real Colegio San Pablo, le explicaba una gran lista de reglas que debía cumplir de ahora en más. En un principio había estado muy emocionada por asistir a ese colegio, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de ello. Eran demasiadas restricciones. Solo podían salir del colegio los fines de semana, las chicas no se podían juntar con los chicos a menos que fueran parientes y tuvieran un permiso especial otorgado por las monjas, debía mantener sus calificaciones altas ¡Era demasiado! Pero al menos contaba con la compañía de Terry, Anthony, Stear y Archie. Si bien no podía verlos con libertad, siempre había formas para hacerlo.

Una vez que la hermana Grey terminó con su sermón, una monja mucho más simpática se encargó de conducir a Candy a su nueva habitación.

- Tu compañera de cuarto se llama Patricia O'Brien – Le explicó la hermana Margaret mientras abría la puerta de la habitación – Es una chica proveniente de Irlanda y va a tu misma clase. Creo que se llevaran bien.

- Eso espero.

La hermana Margaret abrió la puerta y se hiso a un lado para que Candy pasara. Una chica de cabello corto castaño y grandes lentes se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio leyendo un libro

- Te dejaré para que ordenes tus cosas, y recuerda que en una hora tienes clase de latín – Salió de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas solas para que se conozcan.

Candy se adentró más en la habitación, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la joven, quien levantó la vista de su libro y la miró con curiosidad.

- Hola – Le dijo Candy – Mi nombre es Candice Grandchester, pero puedes llamarme Candy… creo que vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto.

La joven se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia Candy.

- Soy Patricia O'Brien, pero puedes llamarme Patty.

- Es un placer conocerte, Patty – Candy le sonrió con dulzura – Espero que podamos ser amigas.

- Yo también.

- Y dime, Patty… ¿Dónde se encuentran las habitaciones de los muchachos?

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó la castaña con horror - ¿Las habitaciones de los muchachos?

- Es que me gustaría visitar a mis amigos.

- ¡No puedes! ¡Está prohibido!

- Vamos, Patty… no me digas que tienes miedo.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Patty con seriedad – Solo que no me gusta romper las reglas. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, podrían expulsarte.

- No si no me atrapan.

- Pues no seré tu cómplice.

Patty salió de la habitación completamente ofendida. Candy no comprendía porque, no creía haber dicho nada malo… o tal vez todas las chicas en ese colegio fueran así ¿Acaso le tanto miedo le tenían a las monjas?

Candy terminó de ordenar sus cosas en el armario cuando se dio cuenta que tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para su clase de latín. Se puso rápidamente su uniforme blanco de todos los días y corrió hacia el aula.

¡Justo a tiempo! Apenas Candy cruzó las puertas del aula cuando la campana sonó. De no haber llegado a tiempo la habrían dejado afuera y quien sabe cuáles serían las consecuencias. No le hubiera gustado llegar tarde a su primera clase.

- Bien señoritas – La monja que impartía la clase de latín llamó la atención a todas – Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva con nosotros. Su nombre es Candice Grandchester ¿Por qué no te presentas, Candice?

Candy se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta ¿Qué se presente? Pero si la profesora acababa de hacerlo por ella.

- Emmm… Hola… Soy Candice y espero poder conocerlas a todas y hacer buenas amigas.

Un par de risas disimuladas se oyeron en el salón pero la profesora decidió pasarlas por alto.

- Muy bien. Continuaremos donde lo dejamos la semana pasada…

La profesora comenzó a impartir su clase, y Candy intentó prestar tanta atención como le fue posible. Nunca antes había asistido a una escuela, había tenido profesores particulares que le enseñaron toda clase de cosas, pero ella siempre se las había ingeniado para manejarlos a su antojo. Cuando comenzaba aburrirse buscaba hacer otra cosa, pero ahora era diferente, no podía manipular a una profesora que estaba a cargo de veinte alumnas más, y a la mitad de la clase comenzó a tener sueño. Afortunadamente, se las arregló para no quedarse dormida, pero respiró con alivió cuando la campana sonó. Salió del aula y caminó contenta por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Terry, pero alguien le tocó el hombro y ella volteó para ver quién era.

- Vaya, vaya… así que nos volvemos a ver.

- Eliza – Dijo Candy con decepción. No podía decir que se alegrara de verla, a decir verdad no le agradaba tenerla como compañera.

- Este no es un lugar para ti – Le dijo la pelirroja, quien estaba flanqueada por un grupo de chicas, entre las cuales se encontraba su propia compañera de cuarto, Patty – Las huérfanas no son bienvenidas.

En otros momentos Candy hubiera contestado con agresiones, pero al parecer todo el dinero que el duque había gastado en tutores había surtido efecto.

- Lamento mucho que no te agrade mi presencia aquí, Eliza – Le contestó con diplomacia – Pero me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea, porque a partir de ahora seremos compañeras.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de rabia. Esa huérfana no tenía derecho a hablarle de ese modo ¡Ella era una Leegan! Y los demás debían respetarla.

- No durarás mucho tiempo aquí – Fue una amenaza, Candy estaba segura de ello - ¡Haré que te expulsen! ¿Me oyes?

Candy sabía que lo intentaría, pero no le tenía miedo. Eliza era una pobre chica insegura que solo contaba con el dinero poder de su familia. Solo sentía lastima por ella, y esperaba sinceramente que algún día llegara a madurar.

- Buena suerte, Eliza.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino. A lo lejos podía oír los improperios que Eliza le gritaba. Candy no comprendía porque tanto odio, incluso la última vez que la había visto no se había comportado de ese modo tan descortés, pero ahora parecía odiarla más que nunca.

Candy siguió caminando, pero no pudo encontrar a Terry por ningún lado. Su próxima clase era dentro de media hora, así que tenía algo de tiempo libre. Decidió explorar los alrededores del colegio, recién había llegado y no conocía mucho. Los jardines eran enormes y hermosos, a Candy le encantaba estar al aire libre y se sentía bien allí. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una pequeña colina coronada por un enorme árbol que le trajo recuerdos de su infancia en América. En el hogar de Pony había una muy similar a esta, y Candy solía pasar mucho tiempo allí. Mientras corría hacia la colina pensaba en su querido hogar de Pony, aún se mantenía en contacto con la hermana María y la señorita Pony, y desde que había aprendido a escribir no pasaba una semana en la que no les enviara una carta, pero no era lo mismo, quería estar allí, hablar con ella y visitar a los niños. Sabía que algún día podría volver.

Al llegar a la colina se dejó caer en el pasto y se acostó de espaldas. Se sentía tan bien que podía pasar horas en esa posición.

El sueño había comenzado a invadirla cuando escuchó una risa cantarina.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí…

Candy se incorporó para encontrarse a Anthony recostado sobre una de las ramas del árbol. El sol iluminaba su rostro y ella no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy apuesto, tan parecido a Albert, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez en el barco rumbo a Londres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Anthony? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Los chicos y yo nos reunimos aquí cuando queremos escapar de las monjas… o fumar un cigarrillo.

- ¿Tú fumas?

- Solo de vez en cuando. Terry es quien no puede dejarlo.

- Le he dicho muchas veces que no lo haga – Dijo Candy con enfado. No le gustaba que Terry fumara, pero eso era algo que aún no había podido cambiar.

Anthony se bajó de la rama donde había estado descansando y se sentó al lado de Candy.

- Terry nos dijo que hoy comenzabas a estudiar aquí ¿Cómo te esta yendo por el momento?

- Supongo que deberé acostumbrarme – Decidió no contarle el pequeño intercambio de palabras que había tenido con Eliza, no era necesario - ¿Dónde está Terry?

- Él y Archie están terminando la tarea que no hicieron durante el fin de semana, y Stear se ofreció a ayudar al profesor de ciencias – Anthony se quedó callado durante unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar – Me alegra que estés aquí, Candy – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos – Creo que a mí y a los chicos nos estaba faltando tu presencia en este lugar.

- ¿Tan mal la pasan aquí? – Se burló ella.

- No he dicho eso – Rió él – Pero no puedes negar que nos divertimos mucho cuando estamos los cinco juntos.

- Es cierto – Candy le sonrió, y Anthony adoró esa sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron callados disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que ofrecían los jardines del colegio hasta que Candy tuvo que volver a clases. Se despidió de Anthony con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

**ooo**

- ¡Ehhh, Tony! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Anthony entró en su habitación y se encontró con Terry quien acababa de terminar su tarea. No tenía idea de la expresión que tenía en su rostro, pero sí sabía a qué se debía.

- No es nada – Le mintió – Solo estoy cansado.

- Pues será mejor que te despabiles, porque en diez minutos debemos estar en clase.

Terry tomó sus cosas, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué no había notado antes lo bonita que Candy se había puesto? Siempre la había considerado como la pequeña con quien solía compartir juegos, pero había algo deferente en ella, y no comprendía como no lo había notado antes. Candy se había convertido en una hermosa joven de catorce años que había despertado sus más profundos sentimientos.

Tomó sus cosas y fue directo a su clase, pero no pudo prestar atención a lo que el profesor estaba explicando, algo que fue notado por Terry, quien se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Estás seguro que no estás enfermo? – Le preguntó en voz baja – Luces muy raro.

- Estoy bien – Le aseguró Anthony.

- Entonces será mejor que prestes atención a la clase, creo que el profesor está notando tu falta de interés.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Había estado muy despistado desde ese encuentro con Candy, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando, pero no podía contárselo a nadie. Stear y Archie se burlarían de él, y Terry se enfadaría por haber puesto los ojos en su favorita. Él sabía lo mucho que el castaño protegía a Candy, y sería capaz de arrancarle los ojos si le contaba que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ella. Tendría que guardarlo para sí mismo, al menos hasta que lograra esclarecer sus sentimientos.

**ooo**

Candy estaba agotada después de su primer día de clases. La cena ya había pasado y aún no había logrado dar con Terry. Quería verlo, pero las monjas se lo habían prohibido rotundamente.

- ¿Qué más da? – Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el otro extremo de colegio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos. Sabía que la de Terry era la que estaba frente a la de ella, las luces estaban encendidas, así que él y Anthony estaban despiertos – Nadie se enterará.

Después de asegurarse que Patty estuviera absolutamente dormida, Candy tomó una soga que había traído en su maleta, la ató en la barandilla del balcón y calculo mentalmente la distancia hacia la habitación de los chicos. No sería muy difícil, había probado cosas más difíciles antes, y después de unas cuantas maniobras, había logrado caer con habilidad en el balcón del castaño.

Golpeó la ventana y fue Anthony quien, con una mirada de sorpresa, la dejó entrar en la habitación.

- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.

- Tenía ganas de verlos – Contesto Candy con simpleza - ¿Dónde está Terry?

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido, Tony? - Terry salía del cuarto de baño, con el cabello mojado y vestido únicamente con sus pantalones de dormir, dejando al descubierto su torso ¿Acaso había estado haciendo ejercicio? Se preguntó Candy sin poder despegar su vista de los marcados pectorales de Terry - ¡Por Dios, Candy! – Exclamo él cuando al fin pudo reaccionar. Rápidamente tomó la camisa que estaba sobre la cama y se la puso - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si las monjas te ven te castigará. Incluso podrías ser expulsada.

- Quería verte – Contestó ella sin poder apartar de su mente la vista Terry semidesnudo.

No era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, pero sí la primera en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa visión.

- No puedes estar aquí – Le dijo en un murmullo para que nadie los oyera – Es peligroso.

- Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

- Terry tiene razón, Candy – Le explicó Anthony – Las monjas hacen una ronda nocturna para asegurarse que todos estemos en nuestros cuartos.

Demasiado tarde. Por el pasillo se oyeron unos pasos y los tres vieron horrorizados como el picaporte de la puerta giraba.

- Rápido – Le dijo Terry a Candy tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta el balcón – Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro un grupo de tres monjas con expresión sería.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó una de ellas - ¿Por qué no están durmiendo?

- Es que… - Titubeo Anthony – Nos quedamos repasando la lección del día y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era, pero ya estábamos preparándonos para dormir.

La hermana no creyó la infantil excusa del muchacho, sabía que algo estaba pasando en esa habitación. Se dirigió hacia el balcón y abrió el ventanal. Terry y Anthony cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no pasó nada.

- Muy bien… - Dijo la monja volviendo a entrar en el cuarto – Es hora de que se duerman, mañana hay misa y no quiero que lleguen tarde.

Las monjas se fueron y Anthony y Terry se miraron el uno al otro con confusión. Fueron hacia el balcón pero no había rastro de Candy allí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Terry.

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Hey! – Escucharon que alguien los llamaba del balcón vecino – Por aquí.

- ¿Stear?

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron el balcón y entraron en la habitación de Stear y Archie. Respiraron con alivio al ver que Candy se encontraba allí, sentada a la mesa comiéndose unos chocolates.

- Nos sorprendimos cuando escuchamos que alguien golpeaba a la ventana – Explicó Archie mientras tomaba un té sentado frete a la rubia – Y más aún cuando vimos a Candy, pero luego nos explicó que estaba escapando de las monjas así que la dejamos pasar.

- ¿Tienes idea del susto que me hiciste pasar? – Le recriminó Terry a Candy.

- Vamos, Terry – Le dijo Stear – No ha sido para tanto.

Candy le brindó una radiante sonrisa y el castaño ya no pudo estar enfadado con ella. No, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ese calor que había sentido por dentro.

- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros y comen algunos chocolates? – Les ofreció Candy.

Tanto Terry como Anthony aceptaron el ofrecimiento de la pecosa, era como si estuvieran encantados por un hechizo.

- Dinos Candy… - Comentó Stear - ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día de clases?

- Bueno… ya saben, no ha estado tan mal. El colegio tiene normas muy estrictas pero supongo que podré acostumbrarme a ellas. Es solo que… - Candy bajó la cabeza y dejó a un lado su taza de té.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Terry con preocupación - ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, no – Se apresuró a decir Candy – Es solo que Eliza no perdió oportunidad de destilar todo su veneno en cuanto me vio.

- ¿Qué te hiso? – Exigió saber Terry apretando los puños.

- Nada. Solo me dijo que este no era un lugar para mí – Rió - Creo que no me quiere aquí.

- Eliza no podrá hacer nada en tu contra – Le aseguró Stear.

- Sí – Lo secundó Archie tomando la mano de Candy con galantería – Nosotros te protegeremos.

Anthony y Terry fulminaron a Archie con la mirada, pero ninguno en el cuarto notó la rabia que estos dos estaban sintiendo al ver la manera en la que Candy le sonreía estúpidamente al elegante.

**ooo**

Cuando Candy volvió a su dormitorio después de haber tomado el té y comido chocolates con sus amigos, se alivió al descubrir que Patty aún estaba dormida y no se había enterado de su pequeña aventura nocturna. Se puso su piyama y se acostó en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida al instante.

Al día siguiente fue Patty quien la despertó, lo cual fue una fortuna porque si hubiera sido por ella se hubiera quedado dormida y llegaría tarde a misa.

- Recuerda ponerte tu uniforme de todos los días – Le dijo Patty – Así es como debemos vestirnos para la misa de los martes.

- De acuerdo – Le contestó Candy medio adormilada.

Tardó unos segundos en despabilarse, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su uniforme blanco como Patty le había dicho. Corrió hacia la iglesia, pero se sorprendió al ver a todos los alumnos vestidos con su uniforme negro. A unos cuantos metros de ella estaban Eliza y su grupo de amigas, burlándose de ella. También estaba Patty allí, pero no tenía la misma actitud que las otras, ella tenía la cabeza gacha, como sabiendo que había hecho algo mal.

- Señorita Grandchester – Le llamó la atención una de las monjas - ¿Qué hace vestida de ese modo?

Ella estaba a punto de contestar cuando de la nada aparecieron Terry y los Andrey.

- Ha sido mi culpa, hermana – Dijo Terry – Olvidé decirle a Candy que debía ponerse su uniforme negro para asistir a misa.

La monja lo miró con escepticismo, pero optó por creerlo.

- De acuerdo, señorita Grandchester, se lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero no quiero que vuelva a repetirse.

- No, hermana.

- Ahora apúrense, la misa está por comenzar.

Los chicos hicieron caso a la monja y se dirigieron a la iglesia. Al pasar por su lado, Eliza le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la rubia. Había creído que la castigarían por no cumplir con las normas, pero eso no había sucedido, y a partir de ese momento, Candy supo que debía andar con cuidado si no quería volver a caer en las trampas de la pelirroja.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Terry y Anthony descubren que están enamorados de Candy ¿Cuál es la reacción de ambos al enterarse de los sentimientos del otro?

a) Deciden competir por el amor de Candy.

b) Se produce una fuerte pelea entre ellos.

c) Dejan que Candy decida con quien quiere estar.

d) Deciden olvidarlo, ninguna mujer es tan importante como para arruinar su amistad.


	9. Chapter 8

La encuesta anterior estuvo muy pareja, pero al final terminó ganando la respuesta a: Deciden competir por el amor de Candy. Aunque también tuvo muchos votos la opción c: Dejan que Candy decida con quien quiere estar. Así que decidí poner algo de esa también.

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando ella entro, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho durante los últimos nueve años. Sin decir una sola palabra, Candy se deslizó por debajo de las sabanas y se abrazó al cuerpo de Terry. Algo era diferente, y él lo sabía. Candy ya no era una niña y sus intenciones eran otras.

- Bésame, Terry – Le dijo en un murmullo.

Él no tenía que pensarlo. Lentamente se dio vuelta y posó sus labios sobre aquella boca que tantas noches había anhelado. Ella sabía tan bien. Una de sus manos acariciaba la cintura de la rubia mientras que con la otra se dirigía a sus senos. Nunca había tocado a una mujer de ese modo, en realidad nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer, pero está en particular lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Te deseo, Terry.

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Candy lo hacían sentir un fuego que crecía en su pecho y se dirigía a su entrepierna. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacerla suya. Con gran rapidez despojó a Candy de su ropa, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya. Las luces estaban apagadas, y Terry maldecía no poder verla desnuda.

- Hazlo – Le dijo ella entre gemidos mientras se removía debajo de él – Hazlo, Terry.

Él volvió a besarla y se preparó para hacerla su mujer, se posicionó entre sus piernas, pero cuando estaba por entrar en ella todo terminó.

Terry se despertó sobresaltado en su habitación del colegio San Pablo cubierto en sudor y sintiendo una humedad en su ropa interior.

- ¡Maldición! – Masculló Terry.

Nunca le había pasado algo así. Desde el momento en que había descubierto su sexualidad nunca había tenido un accidente semejante, y se sentía como un estúpido.

Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y se dirigió al baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Minutos después Anthony salió de allí con una expresión sospechosa en el rostro. Se sorprendió al ver a Terry parado frente a la puerta.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Le preguntó.

- Tuve una pesadilla – Fue lo único que dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

No sabía que había estado haciendo Anthony encerrado en el baño a esas horas de la noche, ni tampoco a que se debía esa expresión en el rostro, pero tampoco se tomó tiempo para pensarlo. Necesitaba una ducha fría, pronto.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿En verdad estaba enamorado de Candy o se trataba de otra cosa? Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, no podía dejar de pensar en la pecosa ni en un momento, y necesitaba tenerla cerca para sentirse bien. Estaba enamorado de ella, ya no podía negarlo, el problema era… ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? No podía enfrentarla y decirle lo que le estaba pasando, probablemente saldría corriendo, aunque sabía que esa era la única forma para estar bien consigo mismo. Necesitaba confesarle su amor, y oír que ella sentía lo mismo hacía él, saber que ambos serían felices juntos. Pero estaba pensando demasiado rápido, por más que su amor fuera correspondido ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que pudieran estar verdaderamente juntos? ¿Lo aceptaría el duque? No podía asegurarlo. Su padre había cambiado bastante desde que Candy había llegado a sus vidas, pero Terry aún continuaba manteniendo sus distancias con él.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Se recriminó Terry mientras el agua fría corría por su espalda – Ni siquiera sabes si ella te quiere.

Tal vez Candy solo lo quería como un amigo. No se perdonaría nunca si arruinaba esa amistad con la declaración de un amor no correspondido. No soportaría que su relación con Candy se viera afectada de alguna manera.

Salió de la ducha y se puso un piyama nuevo. Anthony estaba despierto cuando Terry volvió a su cama, estaba acostado y tenía la mirada fija en el techo, ni siquiera había hecho un comentario al respecto. Algo raro estaba sucediendo con su amigo… ya lo averiguaría después.

**ooo**

Anthony no lograba concentrarse en su clase de matemáticas. No había podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de cierta rubia que no salía de su cabeza, y hasta el momento no había logrado sacarla de allí. Todo había sucedido tan rápido… cuando la tarde anterior la había visto recostada en el césped algo había cambiado ¿A dónde había ido la chiquilla con la que solía jugar en el barro? Se había convertido en una joven hermosa, y tenía que ser suya. La tía abuela ya había comenzado a hablarle sobre el matrimonio, por supuesto que él y sus primos aún eran muy jóvenes para casarse, pero no para comprometerse. Stear y Archie se habían reído y burlado de la decisión de la tía abuela, ellos no pensaban en matrimonio ni compromiso, y tampoco Anthony, hasta el día de ayer. Aún era todo muy confuso, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que quería a Candy a su lado, como su esposa.

Al sonar la campana, Anthony tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, tenía que hablar con Candy, pero alguien lo tomó por el brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Terry – Has estado muy raro esta mañana ¿Te sientes bien?

- Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco – Le contestó Anthony – iré a la colina – Continuó con su camino pero Terry seguía a su lado.

- Creo que iré contigo.

- No es necesario, estoy bien – Por primera vez desde que se conocían, a Anthony comenzaba a irritarle la presencia de Terry.

- También quiero ir a la colina.

Anthony no pudo quitárselo de encima. Quería estar solo para hablar con Candy, y no iba a poder hacerlo con su perro guardián dando vueltas. El rubio sabía muy bien que Terry no permitiría que ningún muchacho se le acercase a Candy, siempre la había sobreprotegido demasiado, y ahora que se había convertido en toda una belleza sería peor.

**ooo**

En verdad Terry no comprendía la actitud de su amigo, estaba distante y era evidente que algo le estaba pasando. Sabía que no quería que lo acompañase hasta la colina, pero no entendía porque.

- ¡Terry! ¡Anthony! - Cuando los jóvenes estaban llegando a la colina escucharon una voz femenina que los llamaba, y a lo lejos pudieron distinguir la figura de Candy agitando sus brazos para llamar la atención - ¡Por aquí!

Los ojos de ambos chicos brillaron al ver a la mujer que había estado robándoles el sueño y no dudaron en ir hacia donde ella se encontraba, para darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Stear y Archie estaban sentados en el césped comiendo chocolates junto a Candy, y tanto Terry como Anthony sintieron una oleada de celos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? – Le preguntó Candy.

- Quería verlos – Contestó ella con simpleza mientras se sentaba al lado de Archie y tomaba uno de los chocolates que estaban desparramados en el césped – Ayer, Anthony me dijo que este era el lugar donde solían venir ustedes para estar lejos de las monjas, y quería que también se convirtiera en el mío. En el hogar de Pony había una colina muy parecida a esta – Dijo con melancolía – Solía pasar mucho tiempo allí jugando con los niños.

Candy continuó contando historias de sus días en América, pero Terry se quedó pensando en una cosa en particular que ella había dicho ¿Acaso ella y Anthony habían tenido un encuentro en esa colina? De pronto, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio y descubrió todo, por qué había estado tan extraño durante la noche, y por qué quería ir solo a la colina. Era innegable que a Anthony estaban pasándole cosas con Candy, esa manera en que la miraba, estaba seguro que era exactamente igual a la que él tenía.

Mientras tanto, Candy reía y conversaba con esos dos cretinos. Ni Stear ni Archie eran un par de angelitos, Terry conocía muy bien sus escapadas nocturnas al centro de la ciudad, y no era un secreto lo que hacían. No podía permitir que Candy se juntase con ellos, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Anthony. Él era diferente a sus primos. Terry sabía que no era su intención jugar con las mujeres, sino encontrar al verdadero amor de su vida, muchas veces habían hablado de ello, y Terry siempre se reía de sus "románticos pensamientos", pero ahora que había fijado sus ojos en Candy las cosas habían cambiado, ya no le resultaba gracioso.

Terry tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas con Anthony pasadas las siete de la tarde, cuando las clases ya habían acabado y ambos se encontraban en la habitación ocupados en sus tareas.

- ¿Qué te sucede con Candy? – Terry fue directo. Su expresión era seria y Anthony no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- ¡No te hagas el idiota! Vi como la mirabas – Estaba furioso, y no podía controlar sus nervios - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste con ella ayer en la colina? ¿Es por eso que no querías que te acompañara?

- Estás delirando – Anthony quiso terminar el tema, pero Terry no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

- Te gusta Candy.

- No digas tonterías.

Anthony comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y Terry ya no tuvo más dudas al respecto. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, de gritarle en la cara que Candy nunca iba a ser suya, pero no podía hacerlo sin admitir sus propios sentimientos hacia la rubia.

- ¡Dime la verdad! – Le gritó - ¿Te gusta Candy?

Entonces Anthony arrojó el lápiz que tenía en la mano con fuerza sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Terry a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – Le dijo con seriedad. Terry simplemente se limitó a sostenerle la mirada – Sí, me gusta Candy, y esta tarde estaba dispuesto a confesárselo si no hubiera sido por ti y mis primos – De los ojos de Terry salía fuego y Anthony lo notó, pero no hiso nada para calmarlo, sino todo lo contrario – Y estoy seguro que yo también le gusto a ella – Le dijo con alevosía – Ayer mientras estábamos juntos en la colina pude notar que ella también tiene sentimientos hacia mí.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Terry no pudo soportarlo más y se arrojó sobre su amigo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado. Anthony gritó de dolor pero le devolvió el golpe. Nunca antes habían tenido una pelea tan violenta, y mucho menos por una chica.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Le gritaba Terry sin dejar de golpearlo. Haber fijado sus ojos en Candy era algo que no podría perdonarle nunca.

- ¿Acaso también te gusta? – Le preguntó Anthony tomando la ventaja en la pelea dándole un certero golpe en el mentón - ¿Es por eso que estás tan furioso? ¿Quieres a Candy para ti?

- ¡Ella es mía! – Gritó Terry sin pensarlo – Hemos estado juntos desde hace nueve años y ningún jardinerito podrá interponerse entre nosotros - Terry no solía burlarse del amor que Anthony tenía por las rosas, sabía que eran todo lo que le quedaba de su madre, pero cuando se enfadaba podía llegar a ser muy cruel y decir cosas en verdad no sentía - ¿O acaso piensas que una mujer como Candy podría llegar a sentirse atraída por un maldito afeminado amante de las flores?

Eso le costó otro golpe a Terry. Anthony nunca perdía los nervios, pero no podía soportar que hablaran de ese modo de las rosas que tanto amaba.

- ¿Y por quien sí puede sentirse atraída? – Le preguntó Anthony con burla - ¿Por un bastardo como tú? ¡Ni siquiera tus padres te quieren! El duque prefiere fingir que no existes y tu madre ya se ha olvidado que alguna vez tuvo un hijo.

La pelea había llegado demasiado lejos y ambos lo sabían. Terry soltó la camisa de Anthony, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Solo dos personas sabían quién era la verdadera madre de Terry. El castaño había seguido la carrera de la famosa actriz de teatro Eleanor Baker en secreto junto con Candy, era una mujer muy hermosa que se había hecho famosa a nivel mundial y Terry se sentía orgulloso de ella. Esperaba que algún día fuera a buscarlo, pero los meses pasaban y ese día nunca llegaba. Un día se lo había confesado a Anthony, y él había sabido apoyarlo, pero no podía perdonarle lo que acababa de decirle en la cara. Le había dolido, como también sabía que al rubio le había dolido lo que él dijo acerca de las rosas. Había sido una pelea violenta y no se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Tenía que salir del colegio, despejar su mente y ¿Por qué no? Tomar unas cervezas. Stear y Archie le habían contado que existían algunos lugares donde podría pasar un buen rato en los alrededores de colegio, lo único que él quería era olvidar, así que se dirigió en dirección hacia la zona más indecente de Londres. Había pasado por allí un par de veces, pero siempre de día, de noche era algo muy diferente. Borrachos tirados en la calle, prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios, decenas de bares de mala muerte, justo lo que Terry necesitaba. Entró en uno de los bares y se dirigió hacia la barra.

- Una cerveza – Le dijo al mesero, un hombre obeso de aspecto desagradable, cabello grasoso y bigote.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 18.

- ¿En serio? – Le preguntó con incredulidad – No pareces tener 18.

Terry sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la abrió dejando entrever un manojo de billetes. Su padre podría no prestarle demasiada atención, pero siempre le enviaba dinero para sus gastos personales.

El mesero se dio vuelta y le sirvió un vaso de cerveza.

- Aquí tienes.

Terry se la bebió de un solo trago y pidió otra. No era la primera vez que se emborrachaba. Una vez hacía dos años atrás, él y Candy habían entrado en la bodega del duque y robado una botella de vino, la bebieron toda y tuvieron suerte que fuera Amy quien los descubriera y no el duque. Al día siguiente ambos habían despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Después de ese día Terry había vuelto a tomar de vez en cuando, cuando Archie y Stear lograban entrar en el colegio alguna botella de cerveza, pero no había vuelto a emborracharse, era hora de que lo hiciera.

- ¿Está ocupado este asiento? – Terry desvió su mirada hacia su derecha, donde una bella mujer lo miraba sonriente. Hiso un gesto con la mano y ella se sentó en la silla vacía junto a él. Pidió una cerveza al mesero y volvió su mirada a Terry – No vienes muy seguido por aquí ¿Verdad? Es la primera vez que te veo.

- No – dijo él.

- ¿Eres de Londres?

- Sí.

- Vaya, vaya… un hombre de pocas palabras – La mujer colocó una mano sobre la pierna de Terry comenzó a acariciarlo – Pero quien quiere hablar cuando existen otras cosas más interesantes que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer ¿No lo crees?

Esa mujer estaba coqueteando con él, y Terry sabía que no era porque le gustara, sino por el dinero que llevaba encima. Tenía todo el aspecto de una prostituta, vestido ceñido, demasiado maquillaje, cabello teñido de rubio, pero tenía los ojos verdes, no exactamente como los de Candy, pero verdes al fin, y eso fue lo que lo cautivo. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero fue arrojado hacia atrás de un fuerte golpe.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Un hombre del tamaño de un gigante de posó frente a él - ¡Ella es mi novia!

Terry sentía los efectos del alcohol, lo cual lo imposibilitaba para tomar decisiones coherentes.

- ¿En serio? – Le preguntó con burla – Entonces deberías prestar un poco más de atención a lo que ella hace con los hombres.

- ¿Acaso estás insinuando que mi novia es una mujerzuela? – El gigante apretó los puños y el resto de las personas quedaron en silencio.

- No estoy insinuando nada – Dijo Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro – Lo estoy afirmando.

El hombre profirió un grito y arremetió contra Terry, quien ya llevaba en su cuerpo las marcas de la pelea con Anthony. No pudo hacer nada para defenderse, y solo le quedó soportar los golpes del gigante, hasta que alguien intervino y lo sacó de ese asqueroso bar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Terry al borde de la inconciencia. Solo pudo distinguir una figura de cabello largo y barba.

- Demonios, muchacho ¿En qué te has metido?

- Él empezó.

- Necesitas que te vean esas heridas – El hombre revisó la ceja de Terry, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre – No debes tener más de 17 años.

- 16.

- ¿Vas a la escuela?

- Al colegio San Pablo – No sabía cómo se las había arreglado para contestar esas preguntas, apenas recordaba su nombre.

- No puedes volver allí con estas heridas – Le contestó el hombre – Te castigarán.

- Tampoco puedo volver a mi casa.

- Te llevaré a la mía.

Terry no solía confiar en los extraños, pero en esos momentos no le quedaba otra opción. Era cierto que no podía volver al colegio en esas condiciones, las monjas lo descubrirían y sería castigado, tal vez expulsado, así que aceptó la ayuda del hombre.

**ooo**

Eran más de las siete de la mañana y Terry aún no aparecía. En media hora se serviría el desayuno y si no estaba presente las monjas lo notarían y sería castigado. Anthony había estado enfadado después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Debía admitir que sentía celos de Terry, él también estaba enamorado de Candy, pero a diferencia suya, ellos dos habían compartido demasiadas cosas a lo largo de la vida, eran inseparables, y eso era algo que jugaba a favor de Terry.

Había sido algo vergonzoso lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Terry le había dicho cosas horribles, y no se sentía orgulloso de haberlo tratado de bastardo después de las cosas que le había contado sobre su madre. Ahora Terry había desaparecido y Anthony estaba preocupado por él.

- ¿Dónde está Terry? – Le preguntaron Stear y Archie al ver al rubio entrar solo en comedor.

Anthony les contó una versión resumida acerca de lo que había pasado durante la noche. No le quedó más remedio que confesarles su reciente amor por Candy, pero tampoco les dio lugar a que se burlaran, pues era urgente que Terry apareciera.

- No podemos permitir que las monjas sepan que no ha dormido en el colegio – Dijo Stear – Tenemos que pensar en algo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La hermana Stella ya se estaba acercando a ellos con la pregunta en la boca.

- ¿Dónde está Terrence? Él sabe muy bien que tiene que estar presente en el desayuno a las 7.30 en punto.

Los tres se miraron con temor, pero fue Archie quien se decidió a hablar.

- Está enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? – La monja mostro signos de preocupación. Terry era el hijo de un duque y sería una mala imagen que se enfermase dentro de las instalaciones de colegio.

- Sí – Contestó Anthony – No se sentía muy bien está mañana, así que me pidió que les dijera que no puede presentarse a clases.

- Bien… díganle que puede quedarse en cama durante el día, pero si para mañana no mejora llamaremos a un médico.

- Sí, hermana.

Los tres suspiraron aliviados, pero sabían que eso no dudaría por mucho tiempo. Si no encontraban a Terry las monjas se enterarían que no había pasado la noche en el colegio, y también los castigaría a ellos por haber mentido.

**ooo**

Terry se despertó en una cama pequeña en una habitación sencilla. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, y apenas podía moverse.

- Hasta que al fin despiertas - Sentado en una silla al lado de la cama se encontraba un hombre rubio, el mismo que lo había ayudado la noche anterior – No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme. Mi nombre es Albert.

- Terry – Contestó él – Terry Grandchester.

- ¿Grandchester? – Preguntó Albert con curiosidad - ¿De los duques de Grandchester?

- Soy el hijo – Dijo el castaño con la mirada gacha – El hijo bastardo de Richard Grandchester.

- He oído hablar de ti – Le dijo Albert.

- ¿En serio?

- Conocí a tu padre en un viaje en barco desde América hace ya muchos años. Él estaba con una pequeña niña rubia.

- Candy – Terry sonrió al recordar a su pecosa. Por ella era que se encontraba en ese estado.

- Pero dime, Terry ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Albert parecía una persona agradable, así que Terry no tuvo reparos en contarle todo lo que había pasado. A decir verdad, se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien sobre ciertas cosas.

- Es un mundo muy pequeño – Dijo Albert después de haber oído la historia de Terry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ese amigo tuyo con quien te peleaste, Anthony… es mi sobrino.

- ¿Qué dices? – Terry casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo – Pero… pero… si tú… no pareces ser un hombre… ya sabes…

- ¿Rico? – Terry asintió con la cabeza – Solo porque esté viviendo en una casilla dentro del zoológico donde trabajo no significa que no tenga donde caerme muerto – Rió Albert – Me alejé de los Andrey cuando era muy pequeño, siempre sentí la necesidad de buscar mi propio camino, y no iba a encontrarlo si seguía los pasos de mis padres.

Terry encontró sentido en las palabras de Albert. Él mismo se había jurado nunca ser como el duque. No le interesaba el dinero ni el poder de su padre, lo único que él quería era convertirse en actor, y sí Albert había logrado seguir su propio camino ¿Por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo?

- Creo que es hora de que te lleve de vuelta a la escuela – Le dijo Albert – Necesitas hablar con mi sobrino. Ambos se merecen una disculpa.

- Es verdad – Se sentía horrible por las cosas que le había dicho a Anthony, no quería estar peleado con él, era su mejor amigo.

- Los golpes del rostro serán fáciles de tapar, pero te quedará una cicatriz en la ceja.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Terry se puso de pie con dificultad y Albert lo ayudó a caminar. Salieron del zoológico y tomaron un coche que los llevó hasta la escuela.

- Dile a mis sobrinos que vengan a visitarme – Le dijo Albert mientras ayudaba a Terry a subir al muro.

- Lo haré.

**ooo**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Terry entró por ella.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó Anthony con alivio, pero se preocupó al ver las heridas que este tenía en el rostro – ¿Yo te he hecho eso? – Preguntó con espanto.

- Ya quisieras – Contestó el castaño con burla – He tenido una pequeña pelea en un bar.

- ¿En un bar? ¿Qué hacías en un bar?

- Eso ya no importa – Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos – Tony… quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije anoche. Sabes que no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, y no es lo que en verdad pienso.

- Lo sé – Le contestó él – Pero yo también tuve la culpa, y también debo pedirte disculpas.

- Está olvidado – Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Terry le contó brevemente su pelea con el gigante en el bar y su encuentro con Albert. Anthony se alegró al escuchar hablar de su tío, y le hiso prometer a Terry que lo acompañaría a visitarlo una tarde.

- Sabes que no me rendiré con Candy ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Terry poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro – La amo, y quiero estar con ella.

- Tampoco yo pienso rendirme – Le confesó Anthony – También estoy enamorado de ella.

- Entonces amigo… me temo que esto se convertirá en una competencia por el amor de una mujer – Le dijo Terry con gracia.

- No me importaría competir siempre y cuando no volvamos a pelear entre nosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Ambos chicos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Los dos harían todo lo posible por conquistar a Candy, pero siempre jugarían limpio, y fuera cual fuera, aceptarían la decisión que ella tomara.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo comienza la competencia entre Anthony y Terry por lograr el amor de Candy ¿Cuál es la reacción de ella ante las atenciones de los muchachos?

a) Se siente alagada.

b) No le gusta que estén todo el día pendiente de ella.

c) Le incomodan las atenciones que ambos le brindan.

d) Siente confusión, y no comprende sus sentimientos hacia ellos.


	10. Chapter 9

Un poco tarde pero seguro. Acá está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue la d: Siente confusión, y no comprende sus sentimientos hacia ellos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- Eres muy buena en esto, Candy – Le dijo Patty mientras la rubia desmontaba a Bella.

- Gracias.

Como la profesora de latín estaba enferma, las alumnas tenían las dos últimas horas del día libres, y Candy decidió aprovecharlo para practicar sus saltos. El duque había enviado a Bella al colegio junto con la yegua de Terry, Theodora, para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de montarla cuando quisiera.

- De seguro ganarás el concurso.

- Voy a practicar mucho para eso – Dijo Candy pensando en el concurso de equitación que tendría lugar dentro de dos semanas en el colegio, y por el cual se estaba preparando.

Estaba muy nerviosa por ello. Ya había participado de otros concursos en los cuales le había ido muy bien, pero este era el primero en el cual tenía la oportunidad de participar representando a una institución. El Colegio San Pablo siempre quedaba bien posicionado en esa clase de concursos, y ella tenía la esperanza de poder formar parte este año, aunque primero tendría que demostrar sus habilidades para lograr ser escogida.

- Estoy segura que les ganaras a todos – Le dijo Patty – El año pasado fue Eliza quien compitió representando al colegio, y quedamos en tercer lugar. Esperamos este año tener un mejor desempeño.

Candy le sonrió. Después de aquel pequeño incidente con el uniforme, Patty le había pedido disculpas y se habían convertido en buenas amigas. A la rubia no le costó demasiado perdonarla, sabía que Patty era una niña muy tímida y manipulable, y no le gustaba que Eliza se aprovechase de ella.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer unas galletas?

- En un rato voy – Le dijo Candy – Primero tengo que llevar a Bella al establo.

- De acuerdo.

Patty se fue en dirección al edificio en tanto que Candy tomó las riendas de la yegua y la llevó hacia el establo. Era un animal magnifico, y ella siempre agradecía a Richard por habérsela obsequiado. Sabía lo valiosa que era, y que el duque podría haber ganado mucho dinero con ella, pero sin embargo decidió regalársela a ella.

Una vez en el establo, Candy dejó a Bella en su pesebre le dio de comer dos zanahorias y comenzó a cepillar su suave pelaje.

- Hola, Candy.

La rubia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una escena nunca antes vista.

- ¿Terry?

- Es para ti – Le dijo entregándole la extraña flor que llevaba en la mano. Terry nunca había regalado flores a nadie, incluso solía decir que era una costumbre inútil y sin sentido.

- Gracias – Le dijo ella tomando la flor – Es muy… bonita – En realidad "bonita" no era la palabra correcta, sino más bien "peculiar"

- Es una orquídea Oro de Kinabalu, y es una de las flores más raras del mundo. Debo admitir que me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla, pero quería que tú la tuvieras. Me hace acordar a ti.

- ¿En serio?

No sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse por ser confundida con esa flor.

- Sí… no existen muchas flores de su especie, y quienes consiguen una pueden sentirse afortunados de tenerla… lo mismo pasa contigo, Candy.

- ¡Oh, Terry! – Candy se arrojó a los brazos del castaño y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. Eso era lo más hermoso que alguien le hubiera dicho jamás – Es muy dulce de tu parte regalarme esta flor. La cuidaré mucho.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – Le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa en los labios – Debo volver a clases… nos vemos luego.

**ooo**

Cuando Terry volvió al edificio se sentía completamente satisfecho. Había gastado una gran suma de dinero para poder comprar esa orquídea a un traficante que la había conseguido de una manera no muy legal, pero ella lo valía, quería que supiera lo mucho que significaba para él.

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla donde Candy lo había besado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera en que podía apreciarlo de una manera distinta. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraído hacia ella, y usaría cada minuto que tenía para conquistarla. Sabía que no sería algo sencillo, pues Anthony también estaba detrás de la misma mujer, y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, no podía negar que el rubio también tenía sus encantos, incluso más que él. Anthony era dulce, bondadoso y agradaba a todos. Terry, por el contrario, era huraño, pretencioso y le gustaba pelear con cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. De hecho, las chicas parecían estar todo el tiempo detrás de Anthony, pero se apartaban cuando él estaba cerca. Tal vez un cambio de imagen no le vendría mal. Albert podría ayudarlo con eso, el parecía ser un hombre con experiencia y sabría darle un buen consejo para conquistar a Candy.

- Pasaré a visitarlo mañana – Dijo para sí mismo.

Ya les había contado a los chicos su pequeño encuentro con Albert, y les había prometido que los llevaría con él cuando pudiera, pero esta vez debería hacerlo solo. No podía dejar que Anthony se aprovechara de sus ideas de conquista.

- ¡Hey, Terry! – Anthony le dio alcance mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Has oído acerca de la competencia de equitación?

- Claro.

- Este año se ha adelantado un mes.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Piensas competir?

- No lo sé – Nunca antes había competido a pesar de saber que era uno de los mejores jinetes de la escuela. Durante los últimos años Anthony había sido el ganador de las preselecciones, pero este año… - Tal vez lo haga – Contestó con una sonrisa especulativa en el rostro.

- Deberás practicar mucho si quieres ganarme.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – Exclamó el castaño con gracia y orgullo – Si todos aquí sabemos que soy mejor jinete que tú.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Le contestó Anthony entre risas mientras continuaba con su camino.

A decir verdad, Anthony no era un mal jinete, pero Terry estaba seguro que podría superarlo si quisiera. Theodora era una yegua pura sangre, una de las mejores de toda Europa junto con Bella, y eso jugaba a su favor. Además, sabía que Candy también participaría. Había estado observándola mientras practicaba sus saltos, y no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía sobre el caballo. Ese traje de montar resaltaba sus curvas de mujer, las mismas que habían tenido un efecto devastador en su propia anatomía.

**ooo**

- ¡Listo!

Con mucho cuidado, Anthony cortó una de las rosas que había estado cultivando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Una hermosa especie de rosa que él mismo había creado. Era de color blanco y a la luz del sol parecía estar cubierta por pequeños cristales. Debía admitir que había hecho un excelente trabajo con esa flor, y solo tenía un nombre en mente para ella.

- Dulce Candy.

Esa mañana Anthony había descubierto la extraña orquídea que Terry había comprado para Candy, y en un principio se había puesto celoso, pues él no contaba con tanto dinero como para comprar una flor así, pero luego se dio cuenta que podría regalarle una mucho mejor, una que fuera creada y nombrada especialmente para ella. Entonces recordó esa rosa en la cual había estado trabajando. Esa mañana había florecido, y era tan perfecta y hermosa como Candy.

La tomó entre sus manos para darle el visto bueno, y una vez conforme se dirigió con ella hacía la colina. Sabía que Candy estaría allí, y no se había equivocado.

- ¿Anthony? – Ella le sonrió en cuanto lo vio, y su corazón dio un brinco - ¿Qué escondes detrás de ti? - El rubio extendió su mano para entregarle la flor – Oh… - Ella la tomó y aspiró su dulce aroma – Es hermosa.

- Es una especie que creé especialmente para ti – En realidad había comenzado a cultivarla mucho antes de descubrir sus sentimientos hacía Candy, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo – Su nombre es Dulce Candy.

- ¡Oh, Anthony! Eso es adorable.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando ella lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

- Entonces… ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Es hermosa! – Exclamó Candy mientras admiraba la bella flor – Nunca antes me había hecho un regalo tan especial.

- Me alegra que te guste.

Candy le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de ir a su última clase, y Anthony supo que ya estaba conquistándola, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara salir con él.

**ooo**

- ¿Entonces dices que le puso tu nombre a la rosa? – Le preguntó Patty.

- Sí… ¿No es adorable?

Ambas estaban sentadas frente al escritorio donde Candy había colocado la flor en agua. Atrás había quedado olvidada la exótica orquídea que Terry le había obsequiado, y no era que no valorara su gesto, sino que Anthony había creado una rosa en su honor, y eso no era un regalo que muchas chicas recibieran.

- Creo que le gustas.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Exclamó Candy sonrojándose – Anthony solo es un buen amigo, nada más pasa entre nosotros.

- Pues yo no creo que un simple amigo te haga un regalo tan especial.

- Terry también me ha regalado una flor – Dijo señalando hacía la orquídea que comenzaba marchitarse.

- Debo admitir que esa flor ha sido un regalo muy costoso, pero no personal como el de Anthony. Él ha puesto toda su dedicación en algo que bautizó con tu nombre, pensando únicamente en ti. Eso tiene que decirte algo.

- No lo sé, Patty… lo cierto es que no quiero pensar en ello ahora – Tampoco quería hablar de ello – Tengo mucho sueño, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Candy dejó la rosa junto con la orquídea ¿En que había pensado Terry cuando decidió gastar tanto dinero en una flor que no duraría más de un día? Tal vez quien se la había vendido lo había estafado.

Echando un último vistazo a las flores, Candy apagó las luces y se fue a dormir. La luz de la luna iluminaba aquellas dos flores, tan diferente entre sí y tan parecidas a quienes las habían obsequiado.

La rosa de Anthony se erguía hermosa y firme con un brillo especial, en tanto que la orquídea de Terry era oscura y sus pétalos habían comenzado a caerse.

**ooo**

Terry sabía que podía ser muy peligroso, pero no soportaba esperar hasta la tarde para poder ver a Candy. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando trepó por la ventana de la habitación de la rubia, pero al intentar abrirla notó que estaba trabada por dentro. Dio unos pequeños golpecillos para no alertar a los demás, y segundos después Candy estaba abriendo la ventana cubierta solamente por su camisón blanco, el mismo que llevaba puesto la última vez que durmieron juntos.

- ¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella con sorpresa, no parecía muy feliz de verlo, y eso lo puso triste.

- Quería verte – Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación – ¿Acaso no te alegra que haya venido a darte los buenos días, pequeña pecosa?

- No es eso – Candy corrió detrás de él y lo tomó por el brazo – Pero no duermo sola en esta habitación. Patty es mi compañera y podría incomodarse si tú estás aquí.

- ¿Y dónde está tu compañera? – Preguntó él mirando hacía alrededor.

- Se está duchando – Volvió a tomarlo del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la ventana – Será mejor que te vayas antes de que salga del baño.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Dijo él resistiéndose – Pero antes ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenos días?

Candy creyó presentir un que la voz de Terry se convertía en un murmullo, como si estuviera coqueteando con ella, pero eso no podía ser posible ¿O sí? Se acercó a él y quiso darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero un leve movimiento de él causo que sus labios tocaran la comisura de los de Terry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio ¿Había sido eso un beso en la boca? Bueno, no exactamente en la boca, pero era lo más cerca que ambos habían estado de dar un beso verdadero.

- Te veré más tarde – Le dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, pero en el camino algo llamó su atención - ¿Qué pasó con la flor que te regalé? – Le preguntó al verla completamente marchita.

- Oh… eso – Dijo Candy con despreocupación – No sé qué puede haberle pasado, cuando me la diste la puse inmediatamente en agua, pero comenzó a marchitarse y no supe que hacer.

- Las orquídeas necesitan cuidados especiales – Le dijo con un deje de decepción mientras pasaba sus dedos por los pétalos caídos de la flor.

- Oh, Terry, no lo sabía… yo… lo siento tanto – Se sentía fatal por dejar que Terry viera que la flor que con tanto cariño le había obsequiado estaba tan descuidada.

- No importa – Sí importaba, la había escogido especialmente para ella, pero al parecer a Candy no le había gustado - ¿De dónde has sacado esta rosa? – Le preguntó señalando la flamante flor blanca que se erguía orgullosa al lado de la orquídea.

- Anthony me la ha obsequiado – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para acariciar con delicadeza los pétalos de la rosa – Su nombre es Dulce Candy, y él mismo la ha creado para mí.

- Ya veo – Dijo Terry apretando los puños a sus costados – No has podido cuidar bien de la flor que yo te regale, pero sí la de Anthony.

- No, Terry, eso no es cierto.

- No es necesario que me digas nada más – Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación – Ya veo cuanto te importo.

Terry escuchó a Candy gritar su nombre mientras corría hacía las habitaciones de los chicos, pero no se molestó en volver la vista atrás. Lo había lastimado, y sentía como su corazón se rompía.

Había prometido con Anthony jugar limpio para conquistar el corazón de Candy, pero en ese momento había creído que iba a ganar, ahora no estaba muy seguro. Aunque por otro lado debía admitir que había sido un tonto por intentar regalarle a Candy una flor, sabía que Anthony siempre iba a ganarle en ese ámbito. Solo debía buscar una cosa en la que fuera mejor que él, y creía haberla encontrado.

Después de clases, Terry se puso su traje de montar y salió hacia los establos, rápidamente ensilló a Theodora y se dispuso a practicar para la competencia. Si lograba ganarle a Anthony en esto, Candy se sentiría impresionada por él.

**ooo**

Candy no comprendía la actitud de Terry, su rostro cuando vio la flor marchita se había entristecido y estaba segura que le había dolido. Si hubiera sabido cuando significaba para él hubiera cuidado mejor de esa flor, pero no creyó que llegase a importarle demasiado.

- Señorita Grandchester – La nombró la maestra de matemáticas para sacarla de su ensoñación.

- ¿Ehhh?

- ¿Por qué no pasas al frente para resolver este problema?

- Sí.

Candy se puso de pie y fue hacia la pizarra. Comenzó a resolver la ecuación que la maestra había escrito pero su mente estaba más allá.

Había crecido en compañía de Terry y Anthony, y nunca había los había visto actuar de ese modo. Se sentía extraña y quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Terry para disculparse por no haber cuidado bien de la orquídea. Lo quería demasiado como para lastimarlo.

- Muy bien, señorita Grandchester – Le dijo la maestra cuando termino de resolver satisfactoriamente la ecuación – Puede volver a su lugar.

Al terminar su última clase, Candy se dirigió hacia la colina con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Terry, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, debía encontrarlo lo antes posible y pedirle disculpas, no soportaba estar mal con él.

- ¡Hey, Candy! - Estaba por abandonar la colina cuando Anthony salto desde el árbol y se paró frente a ella – Te estaba esperando.

- Oh… lo siento, Anthony. Estoy buscando a Terry ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿A Terry? – El rubio frunció el ceño – No, no lo he visto. Pero quería hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme Anthony? – Le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Quería invitarte a salir.

¿Había oído bien? Candy se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, y se preguntó si lo que Patty le había dicho la noche anterior podría ser cierto ¿Acaso Anthony estaba coqueteando con ella? ¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera cierto? Ella no estaba preparada aún para salir con nadie, tal vez cuando era más pequeña soñaba con el día de encontrar a aquel hombre con el que se casaría y vivirían felices por siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas. Incluso había jurado haber estado enamorada de Albert, a quien no había logrado olvidar a pesar de los años. Pero las cosas habían cambiado para ella, y buscar una pareja no formaba parte de sus prioridades, por más que Richard ya estuviera pensando en ello.

- Yo…

- Iremos al zoológico – Se apresuró a decir Anthony sin dejarla continuar – Hay alguien especial a quien quiero que conozcas.

- Anthony…

- Solo dime que aceptas.

- De acuerdo – Le dijo ella al final ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? No tenía que ser una cita romántica, e incluso podría invitar a Stear, Archie, Terry y Patty.

- Genial – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa triunfal – Iremos el sábado, ponte un vestido bonito.

- Claro.

Anthony se despidió de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla y Candy continuó buscando a Terry. Cuando por fin lo encontró, él estaba en el establo cepillando a Theodora.

- ¡Aquí estas! - Terry ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, y Candy se sintió fatal por ello - ¿Cómo está Theodora? – Se acercó para acariciar el hocico de la yegua blanca – Hola pequeña.

- Está bien – Fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¿Vas a participar en el concurso de equitación? – Le preguntó ella al verlo vestido con su traje de montar, que por cierto le quedaba muy bien.

- Así es.

- Estoy segura que ganaras.

- ¿Le dijiste lo mismo a Anthony?

Había algo en la voz de Terry que Candy no pudo descifrar, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba nada.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

Terry dejó caer el cepillo a suelo y se acercó a Candy hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Se sentía intimidada por la presencia de Terry, pero no pensaba retroceder un solo paso.

- ¿Estás segura que no te interesa Anthony más que yo?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Candy estaba cada vez más confundida. No comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando con estos dos, era todo muy extraño.

- Al parecer solo te importa él – Acercó su rostro más al de ella, y Candy comenzó a temblar por tanta cercanía – Dime una cosa, Candy ¿Acaso él es más apuesto que yo? ¿Te gusta más Anthony? ¿Es porque él es rubio? ¿Por qué puede crear una rosa especialmente para ti? ¡Dímelo!

- Terry… no comprendo… - Se estaba comportando de un modo tan raro que Candy llegó a pensar que estaba enfermo, y fue entonces cuando reparó en el corte que tenía en la ceja derecha - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó con preocupación pasando sus dedos suavemente por la herida.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro y abandonó esa actitud combativa.

- No es nada.

- ¿Alguien te ha pegado?

- No importa, Candy.

- A mí sí me importa – Le dijo ella con firmeza - ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando veo que estás herido? Me importas, Terry, y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

- ¿En verdad te importo? – Le dijo con los ojos mirándola fijamente con un brillo especial.

- Claro que sí.

Terry gesticuló una débil sonrisa y sus músculos se relajaron.

- Siento haberte hablado de ese modo.

- Y yo siento no haber cuidado bien de la orquídea que me has regalado. En verdad lo lamento mucho.

- Está bien… la próxima vez te regalaré chocolates.

Ambos rieron, y se sintieron felices por haber solucionado las cosas entre ellos.

**ooo**

El sábado finalmente había llegado y Candy estaba en la entrada del colegio esperando para su salida al zoológico.

- Candy – Anthony llegó hasta ella vestido con su ropa de calle – Te vez hermosa – le dijo al verla con un sencillo vestido color rosa y un sombrero del mismo color - ¿Vamos?

- Oh, aún no estamos todos – Le dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Mira! Ahí vienen los muchachos – Señaló hacia donde Stear y Archie se acercaban corriendo.

- ¿Los has invitado? – Preguntó él con decepción.

- Sí – Dijo Candy con simpleza – También Patty y Terry vendrán con nosotros.

Supo que Anthony quiso decir algo, pero Stear y Archie llegaron hasta ellos y se lo impidieron. Más tarde se les unieron Patty y Terry, y la cita romántica de Anthony se había arruinado por completo.

- Dime, Anthony – Dijo Candy cuando bajaron de carruaje que los había llevado hacía el zoológico - ¿Quién es esa persona a la cual querías presentarme?

- Yo te llevaré con él – Terry se adelantó a tomarle la mano y a dirigirla a través del zoológico, con la mirada asesina de Anthony siguiéndolos por detrás – Es alguien a quien ya conoces.

- ¿En serio?

- Ya verás.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña casilla y golpearon la puerta. Segundos después, un hombre alto y rubio aparecía por detrás de esta. La barba cubría su rostro, pero Candy pudo reconocerlo de todos modos.

- ¿Albert?

- Candy… que bueno volver a verte –Le dijo él mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo – Mira cómo has crecido.

- Dijiste que vendrías a visitarme – Le reprochó.

- He estado muy ocupado… he llegado a Londres hace tan solo dos semanas y pensaba presentarme contigo un día de estos.

- ¿A nosotros no piensas saludarnos?

El rubio miró más allá para encontrarse con sus tres sobrinos favoritos. Todos habían crecido demasiado en todo ese tiempo que no los había visto.

- ¿Por qué no pasan? Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Los chicos aceptaron la invitación de Albert y pasaron una agradable tarde en el zoológico. Solo uno de ellos no se sentía a gusto por cómo habían sucedido las cosas, y debía admitir que Terry le había ganado esta vez, pero no se daría por vencido.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Terry y Anthony confiesan su amor a Candy ¿Cómo tomará ella la declaración de ambos?

a) Definitivamente no quiere saber nada con ninguno de los dos.

b) Ambos son sus amigos, y no quiere herir sus sentimientos.

c) Se dispone a averiguar cuáles son sus propios sentimientos hacia ellos.

d) Comienza a sentir cosas por ambos, pero no sabe por cual decidirse.


	11. Chapter 10

La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue la c: Se dispone a averiguar cuáles son sus propios sentimientos hacia ellos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Candy estaba por irse a dormir cuando vio como por debajo de la puerta se deslizaba una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Patty.

- No lo sé.

La rubia fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero no había nadie allí. Con curiosidad se agachó y tomó el papel que tenía escrito su nombre.

- ¿Qué dice? – Patty se acercó a ella.

- Es de Terry – Candy leyó la nota con asombro – Quiere verme mañana después de clases en la colina. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirme.

- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el duque?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Irás?

- Supongo que sí – Contestó Candy – Terry no se molestaría en enviarme una nota si no se tratara de algo verdaderamente importante.

- Bien – Patty volvió a su cama – Solo procura que las monjas no los descubran, sino podrían tener problemas.

- Lo sé – Candy también fue hacia su cama – Buenas noches, Patty.

- Buenas noches, Candy.

La rubia se acostó, pero no pudo lograr quedarse dormida. En su mente rondaban imágenes de Terry. Se había estado comportando de un modo muy extraño desde hacía un par de semanas. Estaba muy pendiente de ella y hace dos días casi golpea a un chico que le había preguntado una cosa. Incluso esa tarde en el zoológico había estado todo el tiempo a su lado, le había comprado dulces, y en una ocasión la había tomado de la mano. Siempre habían tenido una relación muy unida, pero esta nueva cercanía con Terry la estaba desconcertando.

Al día siguiente, Candy acudió a clases como todos los días, pero no logró concentrase por completo, lo cual le costó algunos retos por parte de los profesores. Estaba preocupada por Terry, pues no tenía idea que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle. Tal vez estuviera alucinando y solo se tratase de algo relacionado con la competencia de equitación. Sabía que él había estado practicando mucho para eso, y Candy no tenía dudas que iba a ganarlo.

Por fin cuando las clases terminaron, Candy se dirigió a la colina y vio a Terry esperándola allí. A medida que se acercaba a él, pudo notar que había algo diferente en su mirada, pero no sabía qué.

- Que bueno que has venido – Le dijo Terry con una sonrisa – Vamos a sentarnos.

Candy se sentó a su lado en el césped sin apartar la vista de Terry. Definitivamente había algo diferente en él.

- Dime, Terry… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? – No quería ser tan directa, pero la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad.

Terry se puso tenso y miró hacia abajo ¿Acaso se había sonrojado?

- Esto… no es algo fácil para mí – Dijo con timidez, algo demasiado raro en él – He estado buscando la manera más sencilla de decirte esto que me pasa, pero no la he encontrado.

- No comprendo…

- Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Y también sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida – Candy quiso decir algo pero él no la dejó – Siempre estuviste ahí para sacarme una sonrisa y en ningún momento me juzgaste, ni siquiera en un comienzo cuando no te recibí de la mejor manera.

- Terry…

- Siempre te he querido, Candy – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Pero en estas últimas semanas me ha pasado algo muy extraño. No puedo evitar reconocer que te has convertido en una mujer, y mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ese día en que el duque habló sobre tu presentación en sociedad, y dijo que quería comenzar a buscar un marido para ti… ese día supe que no sería capaz de dejar que te casaras con otro, Candy – La tomó fuertemente de las manos – Te amo – Le dijo abruptamente logrando sorprenderla – Te amo, Candy, y me gustaría que fueras mi novia.

- Terry, yo…

¿Qué fuera su novia? ¿Acaso Terry se había vuelto loco? Candy nunca creyó que él pudiera albergar esa clase de sentimientos para con ella, pero en esos momentos sinceramente no sabía que contestar.

- No me lo digas ahora – Le pidió – Quiero que pienses bien tu respuesta y me contestes cuando estés preparada para hacerlo. Yo voy a esperarte.

- No sé qué decir.

- No digas nada – Terry se puso de pie y ella hiso lo mismo – Solo prométeme que lo pensaras ¿De acuerdo?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Cuando Terry se fue, ella se quedó parada allí, en la cima de la colina, tratando de comprender con exactitud las palabras de Terry.

No podía creer que acababa de declárale su amor. Él, el chico rebelde y testarudo, el mismo niño malcriado que había conocido de pequeña se había enamorado ¡Y de ella!

Pero había una cosa más importante de la que debía preocuparse ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Terry le había dado tiempo para que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden y descubriera que era lo que sentía verdaderamente por él. No podía saberlo por el momento. Lo quería, de eso no cabía duda. Terry era una parte muy importante en su vida y no quería perderlo, él le había enseñado muchas cosas y había sido su compañero de juegos, habían compartido muchas noches en compañía del otro, y la manera en que siempre la defendía y cuidaba hacía que lo quisiera aún más, pero… ¿Amor? Candy no estaba segura de sentir amor por algún chico. Si bien de pequeña había jurado haberse enamorado de Albert, esa tarde en que volvieron a encontrarse en el zoológico supo que solo había sido cosas de niños. Y por supuesto que amaba a muchas personas. Amaba al duque, por haber sido la persona quien le había dado un hogar, amaba a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, por haberla acogido y darle amor cuando sus propios padres no quisieron hacerlo, amaba a sus amigos y también a Bella, y definitivamente amaba a Terry ¿Cómo no amarlo después de todo lo que habían compartido? Él formaba parte de su vida y quería que siempre fuera así pero… si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, la verdad era que no sabía lo que significaba amar a un hombre.

Nunca nadie le había explicado cómo era amar a un hombre. Tal vez si hubiera tenido una mamá ella podría haberle contado acerca de estas cosas, y así tal vez sabría qué contestarle a Terry. La figura femenina más cercana que tenía era Amy, pero lo cierto era que nunca se habían detenido a hablar sobre estos temas, tal vez sería una buena idea tener una pequeña charla el sábado cuando volviera al castillo.

Pero volviendo a la misma pregunta ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Terry como hombre? No podía negar que era muy apuesto, ella misma había presenciado su cambios físicos, y las noches en que dormían juntos era imposible ignorar la dureza de su pecho. Incluso ese día en que había entrado a su habitación cuando el salía del baño vestido únicamente por una toalla atada a la cintura… era demasiado apuesto, y no podía negar que le gustaba, pero esa no era razón suficiente como para aceptar ser su novia ¿O sí?

Para despejar un poco su mente, Candy decidió practicar sus saltos, eso era algo que siempre la tranquilizaba, además, debía practicar mucho para las preselecciones si quería vencer a Eliza.

Montó a Bella y practicó durante una hora, hasta que fue interrumpida. Escuchó aplausos y se detuvo para ver a Anthony parado a tan solo unos poco metros de distancia de ella.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien – Le dijo acercándose más – No me cabe duda que tú serás la ganadora.

- Eso espero – Le contestó mientras desmontaba.

- También yo he estado practicando mucho ¿Sabes? El año pasado gané las preselecciones y quedé en segundo lugar. Espero este año poder traer el trofeo a la escuela.

- Pues tendrás que ser muy bueno – Dijo Candy riendo – Porque Terry también va a competir este año, y no he conocido mejor jinete que él.

Supo que lo que había dicho no había sido correcto cuando vio la transformación del rostro de Anthony. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Crees que no soy tan bueno como Terry? – Le preguntó con brusquedad.

- Yo no he dicho eso…

- ¡Pero lo piensas! – Candy intentó disculparse, pero inmediatamente Anthony se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo justo con ella – Lo siento, lo siento, yo solo… no sé qué me pasa. Bueno… en realidad sí lo sé.

¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto locos? Pensaba Candy ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con los chicos del San Pablo?

- Creo que mejor voy a guardar a Bella – Dijo ella intentando escapar de allí, pero Anthony la detuvo.

- No te vayas – Le dijo tomándola de brazo – Quiero decirte algo.

¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!

- En serio, Anthony, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

- Te amo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Lo que suponía, todos se habían vuelto locos. Primero Terry y ahora Anthony, esto no tenía ningún sentido.

- Te amo, Candy, esa es la verdad.

- Anthony…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Qué? - ¿Dos propuestas en el mismo día? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

- Anthony, creo que estás confundido… yo…

- Por favor, Candy ¡No estoy confundido! Lo que siento por ti no lo sentí nunca por nadie, y estoy seguro de ello, sino no te lo estaría diciendo en estos momentos. Desde que entraste en el San Pablo que no dejo de pensar en ti, necesito estar a tu lado en todo momento. Si eso no es amor ¿Qué lo es?

- No lo sé – En verdad no lo sabía. Todo estaba pasando tan deprisa que no había sido capaz de esclarecer sus propios sentimientos.

- Solo piénsalo – Le dijo – Yo te esperaré.

Y sin decir más, Anthony se fue de allí dejando a Candy sola, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Terry.

¡Genial! ¿Ahora que se supone que debía hacer? Ya suficiente tenía con Terry como para también estarse preocupando por Anthony, definitivamente, esa situación la estaba superando.

Al igual que Terry, Anthony era muy apuesto, lo había notado desde el primer momento, y sí, le gustaba, pero de allí a sentir amor existía un largo trecho. Con Terry habían pasado más tiempo juntos, pero con Anthony también habían sido grandes amigos. Terry la protegía, y Anthony siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con su dulzura y delicadeza ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Aléjate de Anthony.

Creyó que había sido la voz de su conciencia, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro furioso de Eliza.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó con fastidio. Tenía demasiados problemas como para también tener que lidiar con esa horrible chica.

- Dije que te alejaras de Anthony.

En circunstancias normales, Candy hubiera dado media vuelta y dejado a Eliza hablando sola, pero esta vez decidió enfrentarla.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para exigirme eso?

- Anthony y yo pertenecemos a la misma familia. Nos hemos criado juntos, y estamos destinados el uno al otro. La tía abuela ya está prácticamente organizando nuestra fiesta de compromiso y no quiero que una estúpida huérfana lo arruine todo con esa cara de yo no fui. Has estado coqueteando descaradamente con Anthony y por eso él te ha pedido que fueras su novia, pero te dejará en cuanto comprenda que no eres de nuestra clase social. Solo trato de facilitarte las cosas e impedir que termines con el corazón destrozado – Le dijo fingiendo amabilidad.

- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mis sentimientos, Eliza – Le contestó Candy con firmeza – Pero seré yo quien decida si quiero o no estar con Anthony.

- ¡Él no es para ti! – Eliza comenzaba a enfurecerse y Candy francamente se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¿Y porque no?

- ¡Porque no eres más que una huérfana! No importa que hayas sido adoptada por un duque, tu condición nunca va a cambiar, y si te casaras con Anthony solo estarías arrastrándolo a una vida mediocre. Ya no sería invitado a las fiestas de sociedad y sería marginado ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él? Incluso su propia familia podría repudiarlo por ello.

- No creo que a Anthony le importe mucho – Candy continuaba con su juego, pero Eliza parecía estar tomándoselo muy enserio.

- Eso es no es cierto. Tal vez a ti no te importe porque has sido criada de un modo distinto. Pero Anthony nació en el seno de una de las familias más importantes de América. Su vida ha estado rodeada de lujos, y te puedo asegurar que no soportaría vivir alejado de todo eso.

- Entonces según tú… ¿Debería olvidarme de él? ¿Dejar que se case contigo a pesar de que no te ama?

- ¿Quién dice que no me ama?

- Pues acaba de declararme su amor a mí…

- ¡Oh, querida! – Rió Eliza – No debes tomarte eso en serio. Los hombres son capases de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieren de una mujer, incluso decirte que te aman cuando en verdad no es cierto. Cuanto antes lo aceptes mejor, Anthony y yo vamos a casarnos, y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

- Lo que dices tiene sentido, Eliza – Le contestó Candy – Pero hay una cosa que has pasado por alto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ni Anthony es un hombre, ni yo soy una mujer… aún somos demasiado jóvenes como para pretender algo más que un amor sincero – La pelirroja intento hablar pero Candy no la dejó – Puede que tú y Anthony terminen casados algún día, pero no será porque yo me haya hecho a un lado, sino porque él lo haya decidido de ese modo. Adiós Eliza.

Candy se alejó de allí ignorando los gritos de la pelirroja. Lo que le había dicho era en parte cierto. Aún no había decidido si lo que sentía por Anthony era algo más que un simple cariño de amigos, pero en caso de que no lo fuera, no dejaría ir su felicidad por el beneficio de ella.

**ooo**

- ¿Entonces dices que los dos te pidieron ser su novia? – Le preguntaba Patty mientras ambas se preparaban para partir a sus casas por el fin de semana.

Después de dos días Candy no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que contárselo a alguien, y en esos momentos, Patty era la única en quien podía confiar. Stear y Archie la habrían escuchado, pero no se sentía a gusto contándoles a ellos cosas de chicas, no era lo correcto.

- Lo cierto, Patty, es que no sé qué hacer.

- Bueno, pues… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por ellos?

- No lo sé… ambos son mis amigos y los quiero, pero no sé si hasta el punto de convertirme en su novia, no creo estar preparada para ello.

- Según lo que me has contado, el duque ya está comenzando a buscarte pretendientes para que te cases. Bueno… tú ya tienes dos, acepta a uno de ellos y resuelves el problema.

- No es tan sencillo – Respondió Candy – No puedo decidirme a aceptar a ninguno cuando ni siquiera se aun lo que significa el amor. Además… no me gustaría herir sus sentimientos.

- Sabes que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos saldrá herido.

- Lo sé… y eso es lo que más odio de esta situación.

- Yo en cambió te envidio.

Candy miró a su amiga con confusión.

- ¿Me envidias?

- A mí me gustaría que dos chicos se estén peleando por mí – Contestó Patty soñadora.

- Ellos no están peleando por mí.

- ¡Claro que sí! Son amigos y comparten la misma habitación ¿Acaso crees que ignoran los sentimientos del otro? Probablemente se produjo una fuerte pelea entre ellos cuando se enteraron que ambos amaban a la misma mujer.

Entonces Candy recordó la herida que Terry tenía en la mejilla ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Habían estado peleándose por ella o solo eran maquinaciones de Patty? Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

- Tal vez deba rechazarlos a ambos.

- ¿Estás loca? – Exclamó Patty – ¡No puedes hacer eso! Tienes a dos de los chicos más apuestos del San Pablo peleando por ti ¿Y tú quieres rechazarlos? Ya me gustaría a mí estar en tu lugar.

- Pues no te lo recomiendo.

- Solo piénsalo – Le dijo mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían hacia la salida del colegio – Serías la envidia de todo el colegio si salieras con cualquiera de ellos dos.

- No lo sé, Patty.

- Tienes todo el fin de semana para pensarlo – Patty saludó con la mano a alguien que parecía ser su chofer – Ya llegaron por mí, adiós Candy.

- Adiós Patty.

Candy se quedó sola esperando a que llegaran por ella mientras pensaba en las palabras de Patty ¿Tendría razón? ¿Podría ella ser capaz de aceptar a alguno de ellos dos? Y en caso de hacerlo ¿Por cuál se decidiría? ¿Sería capaz de herir los sentimientos del otro? No podía contestar esas preguntas ahora, y definitivamente necesitaba la opinión de otra persona con un poco más de experiencia, alguien como Amy, ella tenía 25 años, y probablemente un mejor conocimiento acerca de los hombres.

- Ya vinieron por nosotros - Candy volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Terry, quien la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Vamos? – Le extendió la mano y Candy la aceptó.

Subieron al auto, y afortunadamente para ella, Terry volvió a decir una sola palabra durante el viaje, solo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente y a dirigirle sonrisas de vez en cuando, lo cual era bastante incómodo.

Terry parecía tener la confianza de un hombre que sabe que al final conseguirá lo que quiere y a Candy no le gustó esa actitud ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a escoger a Anthony? Entonces no solo los sentimientos de Terry serían destruidos, sino también su orgullo, y Candy sabía que eso sería fatal para él.

Al llegar al castillo nada cambió, Terry se dirigió a su habitación después de decirle a Candy que se reunieran a la hora de la merienda para comer juntos los deliciosos panecillos de la cocinera, ella asintió, pero en lugar de ir a su propia habitación fue directo a la cocina donde Amy se encontraba descansando de sus actividades.

- ¡Candy! – Dijo la joven en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta - ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

- Bien – Le contestó ella mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a Amy – El San Pablo participará en una competencia de equitación y he estado practicando muy duro para ello.

- Estoy segura que ganarás. Eres la mejor jinete que conozco.

- Gracias…

- Hay algo que te preocupa ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó ella al ver el rostro de Candy, había algo diferente a ella sin dudas.

- Es cierto…

Con tranquilidad, Candy le contó todo lo que había pasado esa semana entre ella, Terry y Anthony. Desde lo extraño que se habían estado comportando, hasta cuando ambos le declararon su amor, y la herida que Terry tenía en su mejilla, aunque no podía estar segura que haya sido obra de Anthony.

- Sabía que este día llegaría – Le dijo Amy con calma.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas entre tú y Terry pasaran a mayores ¿Acaso crees que no he notado todas aquellas noches en que ibas a dormir a su habitación? – Candy se sonrojó, siempre había creído que ella y Terry habían sido muy cautos al respecto, pero aparentemente se habían equivocado – Al principio no le di demasiada importancia, era un par de niños, pero a medida que iban creciendo, y tu continuabas pasándote a su habitación, supe que ya no era cosa de niños.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo que quiero decir, Candy, es que la relación que llevas con Terry dejó de ser una amistad de niños hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez no lo notes ahora, pero con el tiempo sabrás de lo que estoy hablando.

Candy sopesó las palabras de Amy. Era cierto que no aún no comprendía lo que significaba el amor, pero sospechaba que estaba muy cerca de descubrirlo.

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Amy?

- No – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa – Pero hace dos días conocí al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Candy con curiosidad – Cuéntame.

- Miranda quería que fuera a comprarle esas cremas para el rostro que ella usa, pues su doncella no se encontraba, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar, pero cuando volvía al castillo después de haber comprado las cremas, estaba cruzando la calle cuando un auto fuera de control estuvo a punto de arrollarme, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un apuesto hombre que me hiso a un lado – Los ojos de Amy brillaron al recordar ese momento – El hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Y no has vuelto a verlo?

- Claro que sí. Ayer me invitó a tomar un helado y pasamos un buen rato juntos. Es un hombre muy interesante además de apuesto.

- ¿Crees que sea el indicado?

- Es muy pronto para decirlo – Respondió Amy con picardía – Pero en cuanto a ti… si quieres un consejo, te recomiendo que escuches a tu corazón. Él sabrá decirte cuál de los dos es el hombre a quien amas.

- Lo intentaré.

**ooo**

Eran las dos de la mañana y Candy aún no había ido a su habitación como lo había hecho desde hacía nueve años. Terry comenzaba a preocuparse pensando en que definitivamente la había perdido. Sabía que si Candy dormía con él esa noche significaba que lo había escogido, pero si no lo hacía, todo estaría acabado para él.

Estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas cuando la puerta se abrió. Terry oyó unos familiares pasos y después el colchón hundirse por el peso de Candy.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se abrazó a él fuertemente y le dio un tierno y tímido beso en los labios para después quedarse dormida a su lado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Como la encuesta para el siguiente capítulo va a ser doble solo van a poder votar dejando un review poniendo la opción que elijan para cada una.

En el próximo capítulo dos alumnas nuevas ingresan al colegio Annie Britter y Susana Marlowe…

www

**Encuesta 1:** Annie reconoce a Candy pero teme que las demás la dejen de lado por haber sido una huérfana del hogar de Pony ¿Qué reacción tendrá Candy?

a) Se entristece porque su vieja amiga no quiere saber de ella.

b) Comprende lo que le pasa a Annie y decide dejarla sola.

c) Se enfurece y no vuelve a hablarle nunca más.

d) Se propone hacerle entender a Annie que no importa lo que los demás piensen de ella.

www

**Encuesta 2:** Susana Marlowe ingresa como una nueva alumna del San Pablo e inmediatamente pone sus ojos sobre Terry ¿Cómo reacciona al saber que el corazón de él pertenece a otra persona?

a) Asegura que nadie es mejor que ella y que Terry no tardará en reconocerlo.

b) Intenta acercarse a él para conocerlo mejor.

c) Busca por todos los medios posibles sacar a Candy de su camino.

d) Desde el primer momento deja en claro a todos que ella será la futura señora Grandchester.


	12. Chapter 11

La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta número 1 fue la b) Comprende lo que le pasa a Annie y decide dejarla sola.

Y en cuanto a la encuesta número 2 hubo un empate entre la opción b) Intenta acercarse a él para conocerlo mejor; Y la opción d) Desde el primer momento deja en claro a todos que ella será la futura señora Grandchester. Así que intenté hacer una mezcla con esas dos opciones.

Espero que les guste el capítulo! =)

Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Terry parecía estar en las nubes. A pesar de haberse despertado solo en su cama, sabía que Candy lo había escogido. Su almohada aún conservaba el aroma a rosas de la pecosa, y había sido consciente toda la noche del cuerpo de Candy acurrucado contra el suyo. Todo era demasiado perfecto, aunque no podía evitar sentir lastima por su amigo. Anthony también estaba enamorado de ella, pero Terry había jugado limpio, y había ganado.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Terry se levantó de la cama se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha, se vistió y bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor.

- Te levantas tarde, Terry – Le dijo su padre, quien estaba sentado a la mesa frente a Candy. La duquesa se encontraba en el otro extremo, con su típica expresión amargada – El desayuno ya está servido.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó el castaño con tranquilidad – Me he quedado dormido – Tomó su plato y comenzó a servirse el desayuno. Sin apartar la mirada de su Candy.

Ella estaba sonrojada y tenía una tímida sonrisa en los labios, tan tentadores para él. Terry no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla.

- Parece que te has despertado de buen humor – Comentó Richard con sorpresa, pues esa no era una actitud normal en su hijo.

- Es un día maravilloso – Contestó Terry dando un bocado a su panecillo de chocolate – Candy ¿Te gustaría hacer una visita al hipódromo? – Le preguntó a la rubia – Uno de nuestros caballos estará corriendo en la segunda carrera, tal vez te gustaría verlo.

- Claro que sí – Contestó Candy con entusiasmo – Me encantaría ir al hipódromo – _Y también pasar tiempo contigo_, dijo para sus adentros.

- Es una magnífica idea – Exclamó Richard – Hoy no tengo planes, así que creo que también iré con ustedes ¿Quieres venir, Miranda?

- No, gracias – Dijo la horrible mujer sin ninguna expresión – Tomaré el té con mis amigas.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?

- No.

Terry miró a Miranda con desprecio. Él sabía muy bien que no era con sus amigas con quien tenía pensado reunirse, había sido testigo muchas veces de sus encuentros con su amante, aunque claro ella no lo había sabido hasta hacía nueve años atrás cuando sin delicadeza él se lo había echado en cara. Pero a pesar de ello, Miranda no había dejado su aventura, pues Terry sabía que esas reuniones con amigas no eran más que un pretexto para ver al señor Braberham. Nunca le había importado mucho que Miranda engañara a su padre, pero ahora que su relación con el duque estaba mejorando, no le caía muy bien esa situación.

- Bien – El duque dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie – Estén listos para las 11.00, almorzaremos allí – Les dijo a los chicos antes de retirarse.

Segundos después, Miranda también abandonó la mesa, dejando a Terry y Candy completamente solos. Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, hasta que el castaño al final decidió romperlo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama conmigo esta mañana? – Le preguntó mientras bebía su té.

- Siempre me dices que tengo que estar en mi habitación antes de que Amy llegue a despertarme – Aunque en realidad ella ya sabía de sus escapadas nocturnas a la habitación de Terry.

- Me hubiera gustado despertarme a tu lado – Le dijo él provocativamente – Después de todo tú y yo ya somos…

- ¿Alguien quiere pastel? - Amy entró en el comedor cargando una bandeja con un gran pastel de chocolate que depositó sobre la mesa – La cocinera lo ha preparado esta mañana, se ve delicioso.

- Si, gracias – Dijo Candy mientras Amy le servía una enorme porción de pastel a ella y una más pequeña a Terry.

Candy comenzó a devorar el pastel con ganas, lo cual provocó risas en Terry.

- Despacio – Le dijo – O te atragantaras.

- No te burles Terry – Contestó ella ofendida.

- No me burlo – Dijo entre risas – Solo digo que si continuas comiendo de esa forma te convertirás en una persona obesa.

- ¿Y entonces ya no me querrías? – Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Terry sonrió y se levantó de la mesa para darle un fuerte abrazo reconfortante a su pecosa ¿Cómo podría ella pensar que algún día podría dejar de quererla?

- Claro que sí – Le dijo – Te querría aunque pesaras cien kilos.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y volvió a su lugar antes de que alguien entrara en el comedor y descubriera su reciente relación. Aún no era el momento.

**ooo**

- ¿Iremos al hipódromo hoy, madre?

- Claro que sí, Susy. Sabes que el hipódromo es un excelente lugar para conocer gente ahora que hemos subido de categoría. Ponte tu mejor vestido – Le dijo la dama antes de abandonar la habitación de su hija.

Susana Marlowe aún estaba algo revolucionada por lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas. Un par de semanas atrás vivía en una sencilla casa ubicada en uno de los barrios más humildes de Londres con sus padres, y ahora tenía una hermosa habitación en una casa con sirvientes. Daniel Marlowe, su padre, había tenido un golpe de suerte al haber conseguido un buen empleo como asesor financiero de uno de los empresarios más importantes del Reino Unido. Su cuenta bancaria había subido considerablemente e incluso ya habían sido invitados a algunas fiestas de la alta sociedad. Susana y su madre, Caroline, no creían que se hubiese tratado de un golpe de suerte, ellas simplemente creían que lo que ahora tenían era lo que siempre habían merecido. Ahora solían pasar gran parte del día de compras por las boutiques más exclusivas de Londres, gastando el dinero que recientemente habían conseguido. Daniel solía trabajar todo el día como para hacer amistades, pero su mujer y su hija hacían un excelente trabajo con ello. Susana ya había sido inscrita en el Real Colegio San Pablo y comenzaría con sus clases el lunes siguiente, Carol solía decir que esa era la mejor manera para que pudiera conseguir un marido adecuado, y ella Susana había mostrado de acuerdo. Habían sido muchos años de haber pasado "necesidades", como ella llamaba a no poder comprarse los vestidos que deseaba, que ahora consideraba su derecho tenerlo todo, incluso el mejor hombre de toda Inglaterra.

Susana revisó en su armario y escogió un bonito vestido rosa con bolados y un sombrero asiendo juego. Se lo puso, y una vez lista hecho un vistazo al espejo. Sonrió satisfecha al ver su reflejo. Era hermosa. Su cabello rubio caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y sus ojos celestes eran sencillamente adorables. No le sería difícil conseguir al hombre perfecto para ella.

Tomó su sombrilla y bajó las escaleras. Su madre estaba esperándola al lado de la puerta, impaciente por partir.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí, mamá.

- Bien.

El ama de llaves abrió la puerta y ambas salieron. Subieron al carruaje que las estaba esperando y partieron hacia el hipódromo.

**ooo**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión que los señores Britter tenían en Londres, una joven de cabellos obscuros se encontraba en la sala tocando el piano para sus padres.

- Hermoso, Annie – La felicitó su madre – Has mejorado mucho.

- Gracias – Contestó ella – Aunque no tendré mucho tiempo para practicar una vez que ingrese al colegio.

- Esa ha sido tu elección, Annie – Le dijo su padre – También podrías haberte quedado en América estudiando en casa, y estarías cerca de nosotros.

- Creo que Annie ha hecho una magnifica elección, Charles – Intervino Gloria – El colegio San Pablo es uno de los mejores, y es una buena oportunidad para que Annie haga nuevos amigos de su clase.

- Pero nos separarán kilómetros de distancia.

- Podemos venir a visitarla en las vacaciones. Además… Annie está conforme con la decisión que ha tomado ¿No es así, querida?

- Sí, mamá.

Annie no tenía duda alguna acerca de la decisión que había tomado meses atrás. Siempre había sido muy tímida y solitaria, y había llegado el momento de que ello terminara. Sabía que no podía continuar encerrada en su casa con sus maestros particulares. Quería volver a tener amigos, como cuando estaba en el hogar de Pony, claro que ahora necesitaba amigos de su misma clase, alguien como Eliza Leegan. Sabía que ella también estaba estudiando en el San Pablo, y eso era una suerte, pues no se sentiría tan perdida con alguien conocido allí.

Pero había una razón mucho más poderosa por la cual había decidido inscribirse en ese colegio. Su amor de toda la vida, Archie Cornwell, había estado estudiando en el colegio desde hacía nueve años. Nueve años en los cuales solo lo había visto unos pocos días cuando él y sus primos iban de vacaciones a América. Lo extrañaba mucho, y de esa forma podía estar más cerca de él.

**ooo**

- ¿Por qué no van a comprar unos dulces mientras converso con mi viejo amigo? – Les aconsejó el duque a Terry y Candy.

A penas hacía unos cuantos segundos que habían llegado al hipódromo y Richard ya se había encontrado con tres "viejos amigos". A Terry no le importaba mucho, además, de esa forma podía estar más tiempo a solas con su Candy.

- Ven – Le dijo a la rubia – Creo que hay una tienda de dulces por allí

Tomó a Candy de la mano y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño puesto que vendía toda clase de dulces. Terry compró algunos caramelos y chocolates, sabía que eran los favoritos de la pecosa.

- Gracias – Le dijo ella.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a los caballos?

- Sí.

Ella se sonrojó cuando Terry la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratase. Aunque en verdad sí lo eran, todo había pasado tan rápido que no habían tenido tiempo para hablar de ello, pero sí eran novios, ella lo había dejado en claro cuando decidió entrar en la habitación de Terry la noche anterior.

Caminaron entre las personas hasta llegar a los establos donde se encontraban los caballos que correrían ese día.

- ¡Mira! – Exclamó Candy mientras se dirigía a un enorme caballo marrón – Aquí está Tormenta – Le acarició el hocico y le dio un cubo de azúcar que había llegado para él – Estoy segura que ganará.

- Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Terry acercándose a ella por detrás – Nuestros caballos son los mejores.

Candy se dio la vuelta y su rostro quedó a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del de él.

- Terry…

- ¿Sí?

- Acerca de lo de anoche…

- No hacen falta explicaciones.

- Pero en verdad quiero saber lo que pasará de ahora en adelante – Le explicó – Quiero decir… tú me dijiste que me amabas, y que querías estar conmigo, pero yo no te he dicho nada aún.

- No hace falta – Le dijo él tomándola por la cintura – Me has escogido, y eso es todo lo que tengo que saber.

- Pero yo quiero decírtelo.

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Que… que te amo – Terry la miró fijamente a los ojos, le era imposible expresar con palabras lo que sintió al escuchar ello.

- ¿Me… me amas?

- Debo admitir que al principio me costó un poco reconocer mis sentimientos, pero todo se aclaró en mi mente después de haber hablado con Amy. Ella me dijo que escuchara a mi corazón.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tu corazón te dice?

- Que tú eres el hombre a quien amo y jamás podría amar a alguien más.

Lentamente, Terry fue acercando su rostro más y más al de Candy hasta que sus labios al final se unieron en un apasionado beso. Él introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia, lo cual provocó que ella diera un respingo ante tal intromisión, pero termino por aceptarlo e imitar lo que Terry hacía. Era tan inexperta en esas cuestiones del amor que temía estar haciéndolo mal, pero los gemidos de Terry le indicaban todo lo contrario.

- Espera – La detuvo Terry de repente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella desconcertada - ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… - Se pasó la mano por el cabello y su voz comenzó a sonar nerviosa – Es solo que si seguimos así no se si pueda detenerme.

- No lo comprendo.

- Ya lo harás – Le aseguró él. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera pillado – Ven… vámonos de aquí.

**ooo**

Susana estaba sentada al lado de su madre en el palco preferencial cuando, al desviar la mirada hacia su derecha, se encontró con el chico más apuesto que había visto jamás en su vida. Todos sus sentidos despertaron al verlo, e inmediatamente supo que tenía que ser suyo.

- Mamá – Le susurró.

- Si… Susy.

- ¿Quién es él? – Señaló hacia donde se encontraba ese apuesto joven sentado junto a una chica rubia y un hombre mayor, su hermana y padre, supuso.

- No lo sé Susy – Le contestó Caroline – Pero debe tratarse de gente importante si se encuentran en este sector.

Claro… solo la gente importante, como ellas, se sentaba allí, y eso significaba que ese chico reunía todas las condiciones para convertirse en su candidato. Tenía que hablar con él, conocerlo mejor.

**ooo**

- ¡Ha sido magnifico! – Exclamaba Candy llena de alegría.

- Te dije que Tormenta ganaría la carrera – Le contestó Terry – Es el mejor caballo.

Richard sonreía mientras Candy y Terry festejaban la victoria del caballo. Era una de las pocas veces que había compartido algo con su hijo, y la verdad era que se sentía bien.

- Disculpe, señor.

Richard volteó para encontrarse de frente con dos mujeres.

- Sí…

- No he podido evitar oír su conversación – Le dijo la mayor de ellas – Lo felicito por la carrera, es un animal maravilloso el que usted posee. A mi hija Susana también le gustan mucho los caballos - Richard miró hacía la joven que sonreía falsamente – Pero permítanos presentarnos, mi nombre es Caroline Marlowe, y mi hija Susana, pero probablemente ya ha oído hablar de nosotras.

- No lo creo – Contestó él. Esas mujeres tenían algo que no le gustaba, pero de todas formas debía ser educado con ellas – Mi nombre es Richard Grandchester, y ellos son mis hijos, Terrence y Candice.

- ¿El duque de Grandchester? – Preguntó la señora Marlowe con asombro.

- Exacto.

- Oh… es un honor conocerlo, duque - La mujer hiso una reverencia bastante torpe e incitó a su hija a hacer lo mismo – Estoy segura que a mi marido le encantaría charlar con usted ¿Por qué no nos honra viniendo a cenar a nuestra casa? ¿Qué le parece la semana que viene?

- Lo siento… la semana que viene me es imposible asistir a ningún tipo de evento – Lo único que él deseaba era quitárselas de encima.

- Entonces tal vez la otra.

- Quizás – Richard sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora – Tengo una cita en menos de una hora. Disculpen, pero debo marcharme.

- Oh, no hay problema. Le haremos llegar la invitación por un mensajero.

- Adiós, señoras.

- Adiós, duque.

Richard dirigió a Candy y Terry hacia la salida con rapidez y abordaron el carruaje.

- Creí que tenías el día libre – Le comentó Terry.

- Así es – Contesto Richard – Solo quería deshacerme de ellas.

Los tres rieron de camino al castillo. Era cierto que esas mujeres no eran la clase de gente con la que ni Richard ni Terry querían relacionarse. Ambos eran muy intuitivos, y sabían que esas dos no traían nada bueno entre manos.

**ooo**

El lunes por la mañana Terry y Candy tuvieron que volver al colegio. La verdad era que no querían hacerlo, querían poder estar juntos con libertad todo el tiempo, algo que no podían hacer con las monjas detrás suyo en cada momento.

- Te veo por la tarde en la colina – Le dijo Terry antes de retirarse a su dormitorio.

Ella le sonrió y continúo con su camino. Aún tenía tarea por hacer, pues durante el fin de semana Terry no le había permitido hacer nada.

Llegó a su propia habitación y termino con rapidez sus deberes de latín y matemáticas, para después salir corriendo hacia el comedor, pues las monjas se enfadarían si no llegaba a tiempo para el desayuno.

- ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana? – Le pregunta Patty una vez sentadas a la mesa.

- Genial – Fue lo único que contestó Candy.

- Hay algo raro en ti – Dijo Patty mirándola fijamente, algo que incomodo a la rubia – Déjame adivinar… Se debe a Terry ¿Verdad? – Candy rió por lo bajo - ¡Es por él! No me digas que…

- Shhhh – La calló – No lo digas en voz alta, alguien podría escuchar.

- ¿Ya son novios? – Preguntó en un susurro. Candy asintió y Patty tuvo que reprimir un grito de alegría – Eso es maravilloso.

- Lo sé – Contestó Candy – Terry es el hombre de mi vida.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Anthony?

- Supongo que tendré que hablar con él más tarde. Solo espero que lo tome bien.

- Su corazón quedará destrozado.

- ¡Por Dios, Patty! No digas eso.

- Lo siento, Candy, pero Anthony también está enamorado de ti, y no creo que tome bien la noticia de que has escogido a Terry.

- Yo solo espero que pueda entenderme – Contestó la rubia pensativa, deseando que el momento de hablar con Anthony no llegara nunca.

Después del desayuno, Candy y Patty se dirigieron a su primera clase, matemáticas. Candy odiaba matemáticas, no importaba cuanto estudiase, nunca lograría sacar una A en un examen. Se sentó en su pupitre y sacó sus libros, pero en vez de comenzar a revisar la tarea, la profesora tenía un anuncio que hacer.

- Hoy tenemos dos alumnas nuevas – Candy levantó la vista y se percató de la presencia de dos jóvenes que se encontraban paradas frente a la clase. No conocía a una de ellas, pero la otra… no cabía dudas, era Annie. Habían pasado muchos años, pero podía reconocerla – Ellas son Susana Marlowe y Annie Britter, espero que les den una bienvenida amable. Annie viene de América – Explicó – Tenemos a dos alumnas más de América, Eliza y Candice – Ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie, y fue en ese momento cuando las miradas de Candy y Annie se encontraron, pero la pelinegra desvió inmediatamente la vista.

- Hermana, yo conozco a Eliza – Le dijo - ¿Podría sentarme al lado de ella?

- Claro que sí Annie – Contestó la monja – Susana, tú siéntate al lado de Luisa Hamilton.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento y la clase comenzó con normalidad, pero Candy no podía dejar de pensar en la forma que Annie la había ignorado ¿Acaso no la había reconocido? No, sí lo había hecho, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Candy supo que Annie sí la había reconocido, pero evidentemente no había querido admitirlo en público ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Habían sido las mejores amigas, pero de un día para otro Annie había cortado todo tipo de contacto con ella y, aparentemente, no estaba dispuesta a retomarlo.

Pero no importaba, si Annie no quería ser su amiga, Candy tampoco iba a rogarle. Dejaría que ella sola se diera cuenta de cómo eran las cosas. Candy siempre le había brindado su más sincera amistad, y Annie no había sabido aprovecharla.

**ooo**

Susana no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Cuando entró en el aula y vio la chica rubia que había conocido el sábado en el hipódromo estudiaba allí, con lo cual supuso que Terry también lo hacía, y sus dudas se despejaron al hablar con esa chica Eliza.

- Terry estudia aquí desde pequeño – Le confirmo – Pero no es una buena influencia. Se emborracha y siempre está buscando pleitos, pero sin duda alguna lo peor de esa familia es Candy.

- ¿Candy? ¿La rubia que está en nuestra clase?

- Sí. Es una huérfana ¿Sabes?

- Creí que era hermana de Terry.

- El duque de Grandchester la adopto hace mucho tiempo, pero no por eso deja de ser una huérfana. Si quieres conquistar a Terry será mejor que te cuides de ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Eliza se acercó al oído de Susana para hablarle en secreto.

- Hace unas semanas, se rumorea en el colegio que Candy ha estado viéndose a escondidas con Terry. Ya sabes…

- Pero ellos son… prácticamente hermanos.

- ¿Acaso crees que a Candy le importa eso? – Comentó Eliza con maldad – Pero si quieres a Terry para ti… tal vez pueda ayudarte a quitar a Candy de en medio.

- ¿De verdad me ayudarías?

- Claro que sí. Después de todo… somos amigas ¿Verdad?

- Claro que sí - Susana sonrió con maldad. Tener a Eliza de aliada podría ser de gran ayuda para cumplir sus objetivos.

Caminó colina arriba, hacia donde Eliza le aseguró que Terry solía estar en la tarde después de clases, y no se había equivocado. Allí estaba él, recostado sobre un enorme árbol. Se acercó lentamente por detrás y le tocó el hombro.

- Al fin llegaste – Dijo él mientras volteaba hacia ella.

- No sabía que estuvieras esperándome – Le dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada sexi.

- Lo siento – El rostro de Terry cambió por completo – Te he confundido con alguien más.

- Eso es lo que piensas…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada – Dijo la rubia con rapidez – Disculpa… soy Susana, pero puedes decirme Susy, nos conocimos el sábado en el hipódromo.

- Si… - Terry estaba incomodo, quería irse de allí – Perdón, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Susana se quedó consternada. Terry había pasado de ella y la había dejado sola. Estaba enfadada, pero las cosas estaban por cambiar. Terry iba a ser suyo, costase lo que costase.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Candy descubre que Susana intenta robarle el amor de Terry ¿Cuál es su reacción?

a) Se encarga de dejarle en claro que Terry es "su novio".

b) Siente temor de que ella pueda quitarle a Terry.

c) Se enfada y comienza una guerra con Susana.

d) Intenta acercarse a Susana y hacerle entender que Terry no la ama.


	13. Chapter 12

La respuesta ganadora de la encuesta anterior fue la a) Se encarga de dejarle en claro que Terry es "su novio".

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

Besosss

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

La competencia de equitación estaba cada vez más cerca, y las preselecciones se realizarían dentro de dos días, por lo cual Candy había estado muy ocupada después de clases entrenando. Claro que siempre guardaba un poco de tiempo para verse a escondidas con Terry. Cada día que pasaba sentía como su amor iba creciendo más y más, y ya le resultaba difícil estar separada de él. Le costaba concentrarse en clases, y no podía evitar que su mente recordara todo el tiempo los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. Ella prácticamente no tenía experiencia con hombres, el castaño había sido el primero, pero en ese poco tiempo que llevaban de novios había aprendido un par de cosas interesantes. A Terry le enloquecía que ella le besase el cuello, lo había descubierto después de que Candy intentase imitar cada cosa que él hacía. También conocía esa zona sensible detrás de la oreja, y la forma en que Terry se estremecía cada vez que ella deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos la cintura de él. Incluso ella misma sentía esa necesidad de "algo más" aunque no sabía que implicaba eso exactamente.

- No me gustaría arruinar este momento a tu lado – Le dijo Terry al oído – Pero creo que es momento de volver a clases.

- Me gustaría poder escabullirme – Le contestó Candy.

Estaban acostados en el césped, uno al lado del otro, y Candy tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Terry mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

- No es conveniente advertir a las monjas – Dijo Terry con pesar – Si por mi fuera, nos escaparíamos del colegio durante un tarde entera, pero entonces notarían nuestra ausencia y tendríamos problemas.

- ¿A dónde quedó aquel chico rebelde que no le importaba nada? – Preguntó Candy con sorpresa.

- Aún soy yo – Rió él – Pero ahora tengo un motivo muy importante por el cual debo preocuparme – La miró fijamente a los ojos con profundo amor – No podría soportar que nos separaran, Candy.

- Eso no pasará – Le aseguró ella – Nunca nadie será capaz de separarnos – Lo besó en los labios y volvió a sentir ese calor en su interior.

- Debemos irnos – Dijo él con pesar.

- De acuerdo.

Terry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Candy para ayudarla a incorporarse. Se dirigieron nuevamente al colegio tomados de la mano, pero debieron separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Candy sentía que las cosas se iban solucionando poco a poco. El día anterior había tenido una pequeña conversación con Anthony en la colina. Sería una ingenua si dijera que el rubio se había mostrado contento con saber que Candy había escogido al chico que la hacía feliz, aunque esas habían sido sus palabras, pero sí debía admitir que Anthony lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Había aceptado su derrota, y le dejó en claro que siempre sería su amigo y estaría allí cuando lo necesitara. Candy se había quedado conforme con ello, pero no estaría completamente satisfecha hasta ver a Anthony feliz.

En el camino a su próxima clase, Candy se encontró en el pasillo al grupo de Eliza reunido, Annie estaba con ellas, y también la otra chica nueva.

- Con permiso – Dijo, pero ninguna se movió. Intentó pasar de todas formas, pero Eliza se posicionó frente a ella.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Déjame en paz, Eliza! Llegaré tarde.

Eliza y sus amigas reían ante los intentos de Candy por intentar llegar a su próxima clase.

Hasta el momento había logrado mantener la compostura ante las bromas e intentos por molestarla de Eliza, pero ya se había cansado, y su bien hacía mucho tiempo que sus modales habían sido refinados, aún quedaba algo de esa pequeña salvaje dentro de ella.

Sin que nadie pudiese advertirlo, Candy se arrojó sobre Eliza en una pelea de gatas ante la mirada atónita de las demás chicas.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba Eliza en una evidente desventaja, pero Candy no tenía planeado hacerlo, estaba demasiado enfadada.

Quería hacerle pagar a Eliza por todas las cosas que le había hecho a lo largo de esos años, pero tal vez tenía que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de actuar con anta impulsividad.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó una voz enfadada a sus espaldas.

Candy se separó de Eliza para encontrarse con la seria mirada de la hermana Grey. Se puso de pie y se alisó el uniforme con nerviosismo.

- Hermana yo…

- ¡Me ha atacado! – Exclamó Eliza – Ha venido de la nada y se arrojó sobre mí ¡Es una salvaje!

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Le preguntó la hermana Grey a Candy.

- No yo…

- ¿La has atacado?

Candy sabía que no podía salir de ese problema. Había testigos que la habían visto arrojarse sobre Eliza, y la misma directora la había atrapado en ese desagradable momento.

- Sí – Confesó bajando la mirada – Pero…

- Esa no es una actitud propia de una dama – Le dijo la hermana Grey con severidad – Y no podemos permitir que una alumna de este colegio se comporte de ese modo.

- Yo… lo siento mucho – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Me temo que eso no es suficiente señorita Grandchester. Atacar a una compañera es un asunto grave y no podemos pasarlo por alto.

- Comprendo – Dijo Candy en voz baja.

- Recibirás un castigo por tu mal comportamiento Candice – Sentenció la hermana Grey – Serás confinada durante dos días en el cuarto de castigo y ya no podrás participar en la competencia de equitación.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó la rubia con sorpresa - ¡Pero, hermana, no puede hacer eso! He estado practicando mucho para esa competencia.

- Debiste haberlo pensado antes.

Eliza sonrió con satisfacción mientras Candy era conducida por la hermana Grey hacia el cuarto de castigo, al fin su plan había funcionado.

**ooo**

Terry estaba sentado sobre el césped en la colina esperando a que Candy se reuniera con él como todas las tardes, pero ella no llegaba y comenzaba a preocuparse. De pronto logró visualizar una figura que se acercaba y se puso de pie expectante, pero rápidamente notó que no se trataba de su pecosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño al reconocer a Susana, quien se acercó al él y le sonrió de una forma estúpida.

- Me gusta este lugar.

- No puedes estar aquí – Terry comenzaba a enfadarse – Este lugar lo usamos mis amigos y yo únicamente.

- Pero no veo que esté prohibido estar aquí – Continuo Susana sin hacerle caso – Soy nueva en colegio y me gusta venir a esta colina para descansar un poco – Terry quería que se fuera, pero esas no eran las intenciones de la joven - ¿Hace mucho que estudias aquí, Terry?

- Eso no te importa.

- Solo quiero ser amable contigo… creo que podemos ser grandes amigos – Se acercó más a Terry, pero él se alejó como si de un leproso se tratara.

- Opino diferente.

- ¿Por qué no nos das la oportunidad de conocernos? Tal vez descubrirías que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

- Susana, ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de entablar una amistad contigo – Le dijo cortante – Y si me disculpas… estoy esperando a una persona.

- ¿A Candy?

Terry se preguntó cómo Susana sabía que estaba esperando a Candy, pero no le importó demasiado, quería que se fuera.

- Sí, a ella.

- No vendrá.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Candy no podrá venir a verte. Está castigada.

Terry se acercó a Susana con furia y la tomó por los brazos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamó él mientras la sacudía con fuerza.

- Es verdad – Decía ella mirándolo con temor – Candy fue castigada por pegarle a Eliza. La hermana Grey la confinó en el cuarto de castigo – Terry soltó a Susana y se alejó de ella – Yo estaba allí, Eliza estaba parada en el pasillo y sin motivo aparente, Candy se arrojó sobre ella.

- Estoy seguro que Eliza debió haberla provocado – Decía Terry mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en la manera de ayudar a Candy.

- No, Terry ¡Yo la vi! Fue Candy quien comenzó la pelea ¡Estaba fuera de sí! Incluso creí que me atacaría a mí también – Terry ignoró las palabras de Susana e intentó irse de allí, pero la rubia lo jaló por la camisa - ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Qué te importa? ¡Suéltame!

- No pensarás ir a verla ¿Verdad? Podrías meterte en problemas tú también.

- Susana – Le explicó él con toda la calma que logró reunir – Por última vez te digo que no tienes ningún derecho de entrometerte en mi vida. Así que sí me disculpas… me largó de aquí.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más para retenerlo, y Terry corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde las monjas habían confinado a Candy.

No podía creer que Eliza al fin se hubiera salido con la suya. Sabía que había estado intentando molestar a Candy desde el momento en que ingreso a la escuela, pero él mismo le había recomendado a la pecosa que no le hiciera caso. Ahora ella estaba en problemas y todo era culpa de Eliza.

Llegó hacia la torre donde eran llevadas las alumnas que tenían mal comportamiento y debían ser castigadas. Él mismo había sido confinado en una habitación similar en el edificio de los varones unas cuantas veces, y por ello sabía que no era un lugar agradable. No quería que Candy tuviera que pasar por esa situación. Ella era fuerte para soportarlo, pero de todas formas no lo merecía.

Sin que nadie lo viera, logró escabullirse dentro de la torre y llegar hasta la habitación donde Candy se encontraba.

- Hey – Susurró a través de la rendija de la puerta – Candy ¿Estás allí?

- ¿Terry? – Preguntó una voz desde dentro de la habitación, y Terry se tranquilizó al ver a la rubia asomarse del otro lado de la rendija - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supe que estabas castigada.

- Fue culpa de Eliza.

- Lo sé.

- Yo no quería, Terry, te lo juro ¡Pero fue ella quien me provocó!

- Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que darme explicaciones de ello.

- Y ahora tendré que pasar dos días encerrada aquí, y la hermana Grey me prohibió participar en la competencia de equitación.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No pueden hacerte eso! - Terry estaba furioso, sabía lo importante que era la competencia de equitación para Candy, y no podía permitir que se lo perdiera – Hablaré con el duque. Estoy seguro que él podrá hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Candy – Se enfadará en cuanto sepa lo que he hecho.

- No puedo permitir que estés en este horrible lugar por un solo minuto más, y el duque es el único que puede sacarte de aquí.

- Pero, Terry…

Él pasó sus manos entre la rendija y tomó el rostro de Candy.

- Déjamelo a mí – Le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios y alejarse del lugar.

Sabía que hablar con el duque tal vez no sería lo mejor teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero tal vez él lo dejara explicarse antes de enfadarse por la actitud de Candy, y decidiera ayudarla.

Estaba cruzando el jardín para salir del colegio cuando fue interceptado por Anthony.

- ¿Terry? ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas tan apurado?

- Candy ha sido castigada por culpa de Eliza – Le explicó con rapidez – Le prohibieron participar de la competencia de equitación.

- ¿Por culpa de Eliza?

- Ella la provocó, y Candy la golpeó, pero la hermana Grey estaba presente y ahora esta confinada en el cuarto de castigo.

- ¡Eso es horrible! – Exclamó Anthony con indignación - ¿Podemos hacer algo para sacarla de allí?

- Iré a hablar con el duque – Le dijo Terry – No estoy seguro que pueda ayudarla, pero al menos debo intentarlo.

- Hazlo – Le dijo Anthony – Yo me encargaré de Eliza.

**ooo**

- ¿Vieron su rostro cuando la hermana Grey le dijo que ya no podría participar en la competencia de equitación? – Se burlaba Luisa Hamilton – Creo que no se borrará de mi mente por un largo tiempo.

- Tampoco de la mía – Rió otra de las jóvenes.

Eliza y sus amigas estaban en la sala de descanso disfrutando del mal momento que le habían hecho pasar a Candy, no podían estar más conformes con el resultado de la maldad que habían planeado.

- Annie ¿No crees que Candy merecía esto? – Le preguntó Eliza con regocijo.

- Sí, Eliza – Contestó ella con timidez.

- Lo que aun no comprendo – Intervino Susana – Es porque Terry la defiende incondicionalmente.

- ¿Es que no es obvio? – Dijo Luisa - ¡Lo tiene completamente encantado! Terry está enamorado de Candy, y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

- De todas formas… no entiendo que es lo que le ve a ella – La voz de Susana expresaba un total desprecio hacia Candy – Es tan insignificante… No tiene clase, es una simple huérfana.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Eliza – Pero pronto se le caerá la venda de los ojos y notará que Candy no es una chica para él.

- ¡Eliza!

Las jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de Anthony.

- ¿Anthony? – Preguntó ella con extrañeza - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que los varones no pueden entrar en el edificio de las chicas.

- Les dije a las monjas que tenía que hablar de un tema familiar con mi prima y me dieron permiso.

- ¿Un tema familiar dices? – Dijo Eliza con una sonrisa de medio lado – Chicas… ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con "mi primo"?

Ellas le hicieron caso y se retiraron silenciosamente de la sala. Eliza estaba radiante de felicidad, al fin Anthony iba a declarársele ¿Por qué sino había ido hasta allí para hablar con ella?

- Siéntate – Le dijo señalándole el sillón que se encontraba frente a ella. Anthony lo hiso y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Dime… ¿De que querías hablarme?

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Candy?

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Eliza con furia ¿Así que para eso había ido a hablarle? ¿Para preguntarle por esa huérfana? - ¡Me ha atacado! ¡Se merece estar castigada en esa habitación!

- ¡Le prohibieron participar en la competencia de equitación! Y sabes lo importante que es esa competencia para ella.

- ¡No ganaría de todas formas!

- Lo has hecho por eso ¿Verdad? – Dijo Anthony – Porque sabes que no tienes oportunidad de ganar la competencia equitación con Candy como contrincante, y la única forma de quitártela de encima era logrando que le impidieran competir.

- Yo soy mejor jinete que ella – Insistía Eliza, pero Anthony no iba a creerle.

Se puso de pie y la miró con despreció.

- Eres desagradable – Le dijo – Pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

Anthony se retiró de la habitación dejando a Eliza completamente enfadada. Era cierto que desde que Candy había dejado en claro sus intenciones de participar en la competencia de equitación había temido que pudiera no ganarle. Después de todo, Candy había crecido rodeada de los mejores caballos de Europa y había contado con los mejores profesores. El otro día la había visto practicando sus saltos con Bella, y reconoció amargamente que no tenía oportunidad de ganarle, y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió esa idea. Había estado provocando a Candy durante toda la semana, pero finalmente ese día había logrado que cayera en su trampa. Ahora Anthony la despreciaba, y todo era culpa de Candy.

**ooo**

Terry llegó a la mansión de los Grandchester en tiempo record, no soportaba la idea de que su Candy estuviera sufriendo en aquel horrible lugar, y cuanto más rápido podía sacarla de allí mejor.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó Amy al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deber estar en el colegio.

- ¿Está mi papá en casa? – Le preguntó con prisa.

- Sí, pero…

No dejó continuarla hablar, pues subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió con rapidez al despacho de su padre. Golpeó la puerta y cuando él dio permiso entró.

- ¿Terry? – Preguntó el duque extrañado - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Tal fuera la expresión en el rostro de Terry, o el hecho de que la relación entre ambos había mejorado considerablemente desde hacía un par de años, pero el duque no pregunto siquiera que era lo que Terry estaba haciendo allí en horario escolar. Le señaló la silla y él tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Candy.

Richard se alarmó al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a ella?

- Está castigada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que ha hecho?

- Te lo explicaré – Se apresuró a decir Terry – Pero primero prométeme que no te enfadarás con ella. Te juro que no ha sido su culpa.

Richard hiso un gesto con la mano animando a Terry a continuar. Se lo veía realmente nervioso y alterado, e inmediatamente supo que si había acudido en su ayuda era porque no había tenido otra opción.

**ooo**

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero Candy ya había comenzado a aburrirse encerrada en esa oscura y húmeda habitación. Quería salir de allí, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Terry solucionara las cosas.

Escuchó el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta he inmediatamente se puso de pie.

- Señorita Grandchester – Una monja entro en la habitación y se dirigió a ella – Puede salir de aquí. Su castigo ha terminado.

- ¿En serio?

- Fueron órdenes expresas de la hermana Grey – Explicó – Al parecer recibió una visita urgente del duque de Grandchester y exigió que se te eximiera de este castigo – Candy sonrió ampliamente al saber que ya no tendría que pasar un segundo más en ese lugar – Además, también podrás participar en la competencia de equitación de la semana entrante.

- ¿El duque lo pidió?

La monja asintió con la cabeza, y Candy no pudo estar más feliz. No solamente habían levantado su castigo, sino que también el duque había creído en ella y había ido a hablar con la hermana Grey para ayudarla. Terry tenía razón.

- Quiere verte - Candy asintió con la cabeza y la monja guió a Candy hacía el despacho de la directora, donde el duque estaba esperándola - Los dejaré solos.

Se retiró y Candy se acercó al duque, quien le pidió que se sentase en el sofá a su lado.

- Lo siento mucho – Dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

- Terry me contó que esa chica ha estado hostigándote desde que entraste en la escuela.

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

- Porque creí que podía manejarlo yo misma.

- Debiste habérmelo contado – Dijo Richard frunciendo el ceño – Hablaré con la señora Elroy. Esto no puede quedarse así.

Candy sonrió tímidamente, no se esperaba que el duque actuara de esa forma para defenderla, pero si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, lo cierto era que le gustaba.

**ooo**

Susana estaba caminando hacia su habitación cuando una persona que no esperaba ver se cruzó por su camino.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – No pudo evitar preguntarle a Candy con sorpresa cuando ella pasó por su lado - ¡Les diré a las monjas que te has escapado del cuarto de castigos y entonces te expulsarán!

- Te gustaría eso ¿Verdad, Susana? – Le preguntó Candy con el ceño fruncido, ya no se dejaría pisotear por nadie.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Por culpa de ustedes me han castigado, pero afortunadamente la hermana Grey se ha dado cuenta que no fui yo la responsable y me ha dejado salir. Incluso me permitieron competir en la competencia.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Claro que sí – Candy examinó el rostro de Susana y supo que se había ganado una nueva enemiga - ¿Por qué me odias? Yo no te he hecho nada. Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- No me gustan las chicas como tú.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente una chica como yo?

- Eres ordinaria, sin clase, una salvaje. Eres una huérfana insignificante y no mereces que alguien como Terry este tras de ti – Susana estalló y Candy sonrió de medio lado.

- Ya veo… así que es por eso – Candy no era de esas chicas que se alegraban por la desdicha de otras personas, pero Susana no era alguien de quien pudiera sentir ningún tipo de afecto – Estás enamorada de Terry, y es por eso que yo no te caigo bien.

- ¡No lo mereces! – Exclamó Susana. Era inútil que intentara negarlo – Terry es hijo de un duque y tú no eres nadie.

- Escucha, Susana – Le dijo Candy con firmeza – Terry es MI NOVIO y no vas a separarnos. Cuanto más rápido lo comprendas menos lo sufrirás.

Candy se alejó de allí dejando a una Susana completamente enfadada, sin poder comprender como esa huérfana se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Candy no iba a ganarle.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo la señora Elroy recibe quejas sobre la conducta de Eliza que podrían perjudicar a la familia Andrey ¿Qué decisión tomara ella al respecto?

a) Habla con Eliza y la regaña por las cosas que ha hecho.

b) Ignora las quejas y defiende a Eliza.

c) Decide retirarla de la escuela para que ya no los meta en problemas.

d) Le impone un fuerte castigo que a Eliza le costara cumplir.


	14. Chapter 13

Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, la verdad es que tuve muy poco tiempo para escribir y la imaginación me abandono, por eso les pido disculpas si el capítulo es un poco corto o carente de emoción. Prometo ponerle más ganas a los que siguen.

En cuanto a la encuesta anterior, la respuesta ganadora fue la d) Le impone un fuerte castigo que a Eliza le costara cumplir. Aunque la respuesta c) Decide retirarla de la escuela para que ya no los meta en problemas, también tuvo muchos votos, así que decidí poner algo de eso para más adelante.

Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo!

Besossssss

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

La señora Elroy estaba disfrutando de sus últimos días de visita en Londres. Solía viajar cada tres meses para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con sus sobrinos y luego volvía a América para ocuparse de los negocios de la familia. Era una gran responsabilidad para ella tener que hacerse cargo de todo por sí misma, pero sinceramente esperaba que Albert recapacitase y dejara de jugar al explorador, ya era hora que tomara las riendas de la familia en sus manos.

- Señora Elroy – El ama de llaves entro en el salón donde la dama se encontraba tomando su té.

- Sí… Mary.

- El duque de Grandchester ha venido a visitarla. Está esperándola en la sala principal – Le informó.

- ¿Es duque de Grandchester? – Preguntó Elroy con curiosidad. No habían vuelto a verse desde hacía un par de años. De vez en cuando sus sobrinos eran invitados al castillo de los Grandchester, pero rara vez ella se encontraba en Londres. Tal vez había ido a verla para hacer negocios – Dile que un minuto estaré con él.

- Sí, señora.

Elroy se puso de pie, se acercó al espejo y se acomodó su cabello. No todos los días uno tenía la oportunidad de recibir a un duque en su casa. Una vez que se hubo asegurado que estaba presentable, se dirigió hacia el salón principal, donde Richard estaba sentado en un enorme sofá bebiendo un café.

- Duque – Dijo Elroy haciendo una referencia – Es un honor recibirlo en mi casa – Se sentó frente a él y lo miró con curiosidad – Dígame… ¿A qué se debe su visita? ¿Acaso está aquí para hablar de negocios?

- Me temo que el motivo de mi visita no tiene que ver con negocios esta vez, señora Elroy.

- Entonces… ¿Se trata de alguna invitación?

- Iré directo al punto – Dijo el duque mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita – Si he venido personalmente a verla es porque he recibido quejas de su sobrina.

- ¿Eliza? – El duque asintió con la cabeza.

- Me he enterado que ha estado hostigando a Candice desde que ella ingresó al San Pablo, incluso desde la primera vez que se conocieron años atrás, fue su sobrina quien se encargó molestar a Candy en todo momento.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamó Elroy levantando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido – Eliza ha sido educada como una dama, jamás haría nada en contra de otra persona, puedo asegúraselo.

- Sin embargo, mi hijo me ha contado que su sobrina no deja de insultar a Candy, tratándola en todo momento de huérfana e insultándola por su humilde origen. Y no ha sido el único, sus sobrinos también me han contado la misma historia, y no veo porque ellos fueran a mentirme.

Elroy no sabía que decir. Siempre había querido a Eliza como su propia hija, la había consentido y educado a su manera, pero ahora no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

- Yo… hablaré con ella.

- Me temo que no será suficiente.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Lo que quiero decir, señora Elroy, es que sí vuelvo a enterarme de que su sobrina ha vuelto a molestar a Candy, no dudaré en terminar todas las relaciones que mi familia tiene con los Grandchester, e incluso sería capaz de impedir que las demás familias importantes de Londres se relacionen con ustedes.

Elroy tensó su cuerpo. Sabía que lo que el duque decía era cierto, tenía la posibilidad de impedirle la aceptación de los Andrey en la alta sociedad londinense.

- Me encargaré de ella – Aseguró Elroy con firmeza – Ya no volverá a recibir quejas de mi sobrina nunca más.

- Eso espero, señora Elroy.

Richard se puso de pie y se despidió de Elroy, dejándola sola con el pensamiento de que haría con Eliza de ahora en adelante.

**ooo**

- Estoy seguro que el duque tomará cartas en el asunto –Decía Terry mientras ayudaba a Candy a cepillar a Bella – Parecía muy enojado cuando le conté todas las cosas que Eliza te había hecho.

- ¿Crees que la castiguen? – Preguntó Candy.

- Mi padre puede ser muy rudo a veces. Que no te quepa la menor duda que no dejará las cosas como están.

- Dría que siento lastima por Eliza, pero después de todo lo que me ha hecho…

Terry dejó caer el cepillo al piso y se acercó a Candy, tomándola por los brazos.

- No debes sentir lastima por ella – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – A veces eres demasiado buena, y temo que te lastimen por ello.

- No puedo evitarlo.

Terry sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos.

- Por eso te amo tanto.

Cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos y Candy correspondió a ese beso de una manera apasionada. En un comienzo no había sabido muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto, pero con el pasar de los días Terry le iba enseñando todo lo que tenía que saber, aunque había algo que todavía no comprendía del todo.

- ¿Terry? – Preguntó ella interrumpiendo el beso.

- Sí…

- ¿Qué viene después?

- ¿Después de que?

- Después de esto – Los señaló a ambos – Quiero decir… me gusta la forma en que me besas y todo eso, pero… a veces siento la necesidad de algo más.

- Candy… - Terry no podía ocultar la pasión que sentía al escuchar a la rubia decir esas cosas. Por supuesto que existía algo más, algo que moría de ganas por experimentarlo con ella, pero era muy pronto para ello – No es momento aún.

- ¿Momento de qué? – Preguntó Candy – Te amo y tú me amas ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo que queramos?

- Porque aún eres muy joven, y yo… yo no tengo mucha experiencia en el tema.

Su padre había querido incursionarlo en el sexo el año pasado, le había conseguido una de las mejores cortesanas de Londres, y él se había sentido excitado en un primer momento, pero a la hora de actuar no pudo hacerlo, simplemente su cuerpo no le respondió, y sintió una gran vergüenza frente a la mujer. Claro que ella se había mostrado respetuosa y prometió no contarle nada a su padre de lo sucedido, pero Terry no volvió a intentarlo nunca más a partir de ese día.

Ahora sentía la necesidad de experimentar todas esas cosas con Candy, su desesperado cuerpo no paraba de dar señales, pero ella era tan joven y tan inocente que no quería que las cosas pasaran de esa manera.

- Lo mejor será esperar – Le dijo.

- Pero no quiero esperar.

- Créeme, Candy, te prometo que llegado el momento te lo enseñaré todo, pero no ahora, no podemos.

- De acuerdo – No quería, pero sabía que Terry era demasiado terco como para cambiar de opinión respecto a algo – Pero al menos podemos continuar con lo que estábamos.

- Claro que sí – Terry sonrió de medio lado y volvió a besar a Candy.

Era una tortura para él estar tan cerca de ella y no poder hacer las cosas que deseaba, pero sabía que eso era lo correcto, al menos por el momento.

**ooo**

Susana observaba aquella situación escondida detrás de la puerta del establo. No podía creer como esa criatura tan insignificante podría estar con alguien como Terry. No era digna de él, de eso estaba segura. Era ella quien merecía ser la novia del castaño. Era hermosa, fina, educada, lo tenía todo.

- Desagradable ¿Verdad?

Susana volteó asustada al escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó al joven que la observaba de cerca.

- Permítame presentarme señorita… mi nombre es Neil Leegan.

- ¿El hermano de Eliza?

- Así es.

A pesar de saber que Eliza tenía un hermano que iba a la misma escuela, nunca antes se habían encontrado. Era apuesto, no podía negarlo, aunque le faltaba ese encanto especial que poseía Terry.

- Soy Susana Marlowe.

- Eliza me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿En serio? – Neil asintió con la cabeza.

- Me ha contado que estas detrás de Grandchester, pero él ni siquiera voltea a verte.

Susana frunció el ceño.

- ¡Es culpa de Candy! – Exclamó enfurecida. Neil rió, pero no le permitió a Susana que desquite toda su furia contra él.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querida – Susana lo miró con confusión – A Eliza y a mí nunca nos ha caído bien Candy, es por eso que puedo ayudarte a librarte de ella.

Susana prestó atención a lo que Neil le estaba diciendo. No lo conocía en absoluto, pero algo en su interior le decía que podían llegar a ser un buen equipo.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Neil dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del establo donde Terry y Candy continuaban abrasados el uno con el otro y sonrió perversamente.

- ¿Qué crees que dirían las monjas si llegasen a encontrarlos en esta situación tan comprometida?

- ¡Oh, Neil! ¡Eres un maldito genio!

- Candy será expulsada por esto, e incluso es probable que el duque la deje en la calle después de enterarse lo que ha estado haciendo con su hijo. Solo debemos buscar el modo en que Terry y Candy sean atrapados con las manos en la masa.

Susana sonrió con malicia. Neil acababa de darle una excelente idea y también ofrecido su ayuda para brindarse de Candy. Todo era perfecto.

**ooo**

Eliza se preguntaba porque la tía abuela aún se encontraba en Londres. Se suponía que ya tendría que haber partido para América el día anterior, pero esa mañana, una monja había acudido a su dormitorio para decirle que Elroy estaba esperándola en la sala de visitas.

- Pasa por aquí – Le dijo la monja mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Eliza entró en la sala y se encontró a Elroy sentada en un sofá, mirándola con seriedad.

- Siéntate.

La pelirroja tomó asiento frente a Elroy y comenzó a sentirse preocupada por la actitud que estaba tomando su tía.

- Creí que ya se había marchado a América – Le dijo Eliza con sumisión.

- Lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por ti, Eliza – Le dijo con brusquedad – Ayer he recibido la visita del duque de Grandchester, y me ha contado lo que le has hecho a esa joven.

- ¡Pero tía! – Exclamó Eliza – No ha sido mi culpa, Candy me atacó sin motivo alguno ¡La hermana Grey es testigo!

- No importa si ella te atacó o no, el duque asegura que tú has estado provocándola desde que ingresó en la escuela.

- Eso no es cierto – Contesto la pelirroja sin mucha convicción, y por supuesto, Elroy no le creyó. Conocía demasiado bien a su sobrina como para saber de lo que era capaz de hacer.

- El duque exige un castigo para ti.

- ¡Pero ya le he dicho que no ha sido mi culpa!

- Y como comprenderás no puedo arriesgarme a ser excluida del círculo social londinense, así que ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer contigo – Eliza se tensó para escuchar lo que su tía estaba a punto de decirle, sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno – Vas a casarte.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Eliza con horror - ¡Pero Tía, no puede hacerme esto! ¡Tan solo tengo quince años! ¡No puede obligarme a hacer eso!

- Lo siento mucho, Eliza – Dijo Elroy mientras se ponía de pie – Pero es una decisión tomada. Me quedaré unos días más en Londres para buscar el pretendiente indicado para ti, mientras tanto te quedarás en la escuela, pero no quiero volver a recibir quejas sobre ti, en caso contrario… me veré en la obligación de desvincular a los Leegan de toda relación con la familia Andrey.

Dicho eso, Elroy se dirigió hacia la puerta t se retiró de la habitación.

Eliza no podía creer lo que acababan de decirle. No era posible que la tía abuela la obligara a casarse con un completo desconocido ¿Qué dirían sus padres al respecto? Probablemente aceptarían sin objeciones si eso implicaba seguir contando con el apoyo de los Andrey. Por donde quiera que Eliza lo mirara, era un caso perdido, la tía abuela iba a obligarla a casarse y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

**ooo**

Esa misma tarde Elroy se dispuso a encontrar un candidato para su sobrina Eliza. No podía ser cualquier persona, tenía que tener un status social comparable con el de los Andrey o superior, pero por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que tener el carácter suficiente como para soportar el fuerte carácter de su sobrina, y ya creía haberlo encontrado.

- Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir Elroy, mi hijo Frank se casará con tu sobrina.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó la dama con sorpresa - ¿No sería conveniente hablar con su hijo antes de tomar una decisión definitiva?

- Frank ya tiene 26 años y ha llegado el momento de que encuentre una buena esposa, solo estoy facilitándole las cosas.

- Está decidido entonces.

Elroy se retiró de la mansión de los Montgomery con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Era la cuarta familia con la cual había hablado y el señor Montgomery era el único que se había mostrado impaciente por casar a su hijo. Había oído hablar del joven Frank Montgomery entre sus amigas; apuesto, millonario y soltero, una gran oportunidad para las jóvenes en edad casamentera. Claro que también existían aquellos rumores acerca de la promiscuidad acerca de Frank, era sabido que le gustaba concurrir con regularidad a burdeles y clubes de juego, se emborrachaba con facilidad y con frecuencia se lo veía envuelto en peleas ¿Pero a quien le importaba eso si se trataba de un joven de alcurnia? Además, tenía la personalidad necesaria como para controlar a Eliza. Sí, no cabía duda alguna, Frank era el candidato perfecto para su sobrina.

**ooo**

Dos días después se estaba llevando a cabo la preselección para la competencia de equitación, y tanto Candy como Terry eran los favoritos para representar al colegio.

- Esto es muy raro ¿No te parece? – Le preguntó Patty a Candy mientras la rubia aseguraba la montura de Bella – Eliza ha estado proclamando su triunfo en la competencia desde hace meses, pero no la veo por ninguna parte… de hecho, no la he visto desde hace un par de días.

- Stear me ha contado que Eliza recibió la visita de la tía abuela, pero aún no han descubierto que fue lo que le ha dicho. Ni siquiera Neil ha podido hablar con ella.

- ¿Crees que la hayan expulsado?

- Lo dudo… aún sigue en la escuela ¿Verdad?

- Sí… pero puedo asegurarte ella no se perdería de esta competencia por nada.

- Tal vez ese sea el castigo que la tía abuela le impuso por lo que ha hecho.

Candy decidió no pensar más en Eliza, después de todo lo que le había hecho decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejada de ella y fingir que no existía. No sabía lo que el duque le había dicho a Elroy, pero si con eso había logrado librarse de ella era suficiente.

- Candice, tú sigues – Escuchó la voz del organizados.

- Suerte – Le deseó Patty.

La rubia montó a su caballo y se dirigió hacia la salida. A pesar de haber practicado sus saltos por semanas no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Ese era el paso para entrar en su primera competencia importante, y no podía permitirse cometer ningún error. Respiró profundamente y, al oír la trompeta comenzó con su performance.

Sin duda, la equitación era una de sus mayores pasiones, y sabía cómo demostrarlo. Candy era una excelente jinete, aunque al finalizar, tuvo que admitir que cometió un par de errores, pero Bella era un animal tan magnifico que supo sortearlos con gran facilidad.

Se oyeron una serie de aplausos y Candy se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

- Has estado genial – La felicitó Patty.

- Gracias.

Luisa Hamilton fue la siguiente, y luego Marcy Smith, pero ninguna lo hiso tan bien como Candy. Tal vez Eliza hubiera sido una buena contrincante, pero la competencia había perdido emoción sin ella.

Miró hacía la pista donde Terry se preparaba para comenzar con su demostración. Era el primero de los chicos en concursar y Candy no tenía dudas de que él ganaría. Anthony, quien también estaba participando, era otro de los favoritos para ganar, pero ella sabía que nadie podía contra Terry.

Le deseó suerte el silencio y Terry le sonrió para luego montar a Theodora y comenzar con su demostración. Se veía tan apuesto montando que Candy no pudo evitar sentir cierto calor dentro de su cuerpo. Terry no había querido complacerla cuando ella le pidió que le explicara qué era lo que pasaba entre dos personas que se amaban, y ansiaba saberlo. Había hablado con Patty al respecto, pero a ella sus padres tampoco le habían querido hablar acerca del tema ¿Qué podía ser tan prohibido que Terry no se animaba a hacer hasta después de casados?

El público aplaudió una vez que Terry hubo finalizado. Había estado excelente y era obvio que él iba a ser el ganador. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él le indicó con un gesto que se reunieran en el establo, sin saber que otras dos personas también estaban observándolos.

**ooo**

Cuando Candy llegó al establo Terry ya estaba esperándola allí, vestido con el traje de montar que tanto le gustaba a ella, y mirándola fijamente con esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacía verlo tan apuesto.

- Has sido la mejor – Le dijo él recibiéndola entre sus brazos.

- También tú.

Terry la besó en los labios mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo ¡Vaya que la deseaba! Ya no podía ocultarlo más, pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerse. Se veía tan hermosa durante su demostración. Era la mujer que amaba y con la cual quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Estaban disfrutando de su beso cuando el sonido de la puerta los alertó de que alguien estaba a punto de descubrirlos.

- _Es por aquí_ – Era la voz de Susana ¿Pero qué demonios hacia allí?

- _Espero que no esté haciéndonos perder el tiempo señorita Marlowe._

- ¡Maldición! – Murmuró Terry, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde, iban a descubrirlos.

- _Les juró que los vi entrar_ – Volvió a decir Susana en tanto que la puerta se abría cada vez más.

Candy y Terry comenzaron a sudar esperando lo inevitable, pero entonces se desató la locura.

Se oyeron gritos provenientes desde afuera, y las monjas que estaban a punto de entrar en el establo corrieron en dirección contraria. Candy y Terry se aseguraron de que nadie estuviese fuera para salir y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero todo era confusión, solo veían rostros preocupados y una multitud que se agolpaba en un punto.

- Dicen que perdió el control del caballo.

- Ha sido un zorro.

- Yo lo vi, Anthony no hubiera podido controlarlo aunque hubiera querido.

Al oír el nombre de su amigo, Candy y Terry se abrieron paso entre la multitud para encontrarse con el rubio tendido sobre la hierba. No sabían que era lo que había pasado, pero el terror recorrió sus cuerpos al verlo allí, inerte y sin reaccionar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Anthony queda incapacitado para poder caminar como consecuencia del accidente y le pide a Candy que se quede a su lado ¿Qué reacción toma ella al respecto?

a) Decide cumplir sus deseos y dejar a Terry para quedarse con él

b) Desestima por completo su petición y se enoja con él por pedirle eso.

c) Se siente confundida por no saber qué hacer.

d) Le dice que nunca podría dejar a Terry pero insiste en quedarse a su lado para ayudarlo a que vuelva a caminar.


End file.
